


Seeds of Jealousy

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Canon, Drama, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-12
Updated: 2005-06-07
Packaged: 2018-12-27 02:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 53,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12071838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian's old friend comes back into town with some shocking news and Justin has a hard time adjusting.AN Thx to Tonya for all her hard work on the site.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Thanks to the Plot Bunny: Lidyah for this idea. Also thanks to Sid for spending hours with me on sending it to her for her opinions. And as for the names in the story, I couldn’t think of anyone else who fit more then my sister Denise. Also thanks to my beta Lidyah for doing a great job as well.

* * *

“Brian, there’s a young lady here to see you. She doesn’t have an appointment. She told me to tell you that it’s Dee,” I hear Cynthia tell me over the intercom. 

“Send her in” I tell her as I let up off the button, my mind flashes back to ten years earlier.

_Ten years Earlier_

_“I can’t believe you are going off and leaving me.” Dee tells me. Dee has been my best friend for most of my life. We went to high school together. We shared a lot in common, including abusive parents. I was going off to college and she wasn’t. She said that colleges are for those who don’t have lives. She was a rebel._

_“I’m not leaving you. I’m just going to college.” I pull her into me._

_“You don’t understand. It’s supposed to be us. You and me.” She starts to cry. I hug her closer._

_“Dee look, I need to do this for me. I need to show them I will not be just a weak person. I know we said we wouldn’t do anything to prove ourselves to them, but I need to do this for me. It doesn’t mean we can’t still be friends and hang out.”_

_“Brian, you will be too busy for me once you get there.”_

_“I will never forget you. So stop acting like I will. We will keep in touch.” I hug her to me._

We didn’t keep in touch like I thought we would. We lost contact somewhere in there. She left town and I never heard from her again. That was ten years ago. 

I look up to the knock on the door. “Come in” I get up as I see my old best friend walk in the door. 

I walk over to her and hug her. “Dee, it’s great to see you.” She smiles up at me.

“I can’t believe it. You own your own company. I saw one of your ads and thought I would look you up.” She tells me.

“Yes I do. My partner and I have had it for a few months now. Come in. Sit. Tell me what’s going on.” 

“Well I know you are wondering where I went. I took off and went to Boston. I needed to get away.”

“Dee, look we kept in touch for a few months afterwards, why didn’t you tell me you were leaving?” I look at her eyes. I know she’s not telling me something. 

“I had to go. I had no reason to stay. But I had a reason for leaving.” Just then a pretty little brunette walked in who couldn't be more than ten years old. 

“Mom, can I have some change for a drink?” She looks at me and I see the splitting image of my eyes looking at me. “Hi” She said to me.

“Hi. I’m Brian.” I tell her.

“Cool, I’m Brianna” She tells me as she takes change from Dee.

Brianna walks out and I look to Dee. “Pretty thing.” 

“Brian,” 

“Why name her Brianna? It’s sweet you named her after me.” I look at her.

“She’s named after her father.” 

I stumble back and lean against my desk. “You better mean another Brian,” I say to her.

“Brian, the night we got drunk to celebrate graduating we didn’t use protection. Well when I found out, you were in college and I didn’t want to bother you with it. So I left town.” She tells me.

“And you didn’t stop to think that I would want to know. Fuck. She’s what, ten now. I have a ten-year-old daughter that I haven’t heard about. Fuck me Denise. You could have told me.” I sit down as she gets up and walks over to me.

“And what would you have done?” She asks me.

“I would have quit college and got a job and took care of what is mine.”

“Right, and then you would resent us both because we took you out of something you wanted to do.”

“So why now?”

“She was asking about her father. I never spoke bad of you.”

“Glad to know. Denise, I could have been helping you out with money. Damn Dee this is a shocker, even from you.” 

“What’s that suppose to mean?”

“It means the rebel never left you. Always looking out for yourself and now me by doing this.” 

“Bri, I never meant to hurt you.” 

“I know” Justin walks in with some sketches. 

“Brian, here are the boards you wanted.” He looks over and sees Denise and looks at me. 

“Sorry didn’t know you had a client. I’ll come back.” 

“No Sunshine, stay. I want you to meet Denise, also known as Dee. She came to visit me and give me a surprise.” 

“Hi Denise, I’m Justin.” 

“Hi, please call me Dee.” Just then, the door opened and in peeked Brianna. “Come in” I tell her.

“Justin this is Brianna, my daughter. Brianna, this is Justin, my partner.” 

“Nice sketch.” She tells Justin.

“Umm thanks. Brian?” He looks at me.

“I just found out as well so don’t give me that look.” 

“Brianna, go get yours out of your bag.” She nods and walks out.

“Brian, how did you not know.” Justin looks at me.

“Because she never told me.” 

“Why is it any of your business?” Dee has always been one to speak her mind.

“Because I’m his partner.” 

“Shit, Brian do you mean you really are gay?” She looks at me.

“Yes, what did you think it was a phase?” I say resisting my urge to my roll my eyes at her. 

“Justin, he didn’t know because I never told him," said Dee looking at Justin.

“And now that I do know, things will be different.” I look from Denise to Justin. He has a look on his face that I don’t know about just yet. 

 

“Brian, I didn’t bring her here to make you change your life. I came back because I miss you and Brianna wants to know her dad.” Dee looks so lost, more then I have ever seen her.

I go over and sit down and pull her into me. “Dee, when have I ever left you to deal with things alone? When our parents beat us, we were there for each other. And if you would have told me about our daughter, yes I would have not gone to college, just yet, but I would have sooner or later. Dee, you were the only one I could talk to then. We were like as one. You shouldn’t have taken off. That wasn’t what the rebel I knew would do.” 

“Fuck you Brian. I did it because I am a rebel. Then, now and always will be,” we both laugh and I look over in time to see the door shut and see Justin was gone. 

“I’m sorry Brian.” Dee whispers.

“No need to be sorry. Look, I know having a kid changes things. I now have two kids.” She looks up at me. “I have a two year old son. Well he’s almost two. His name is Gus. I met Justin on the same night. He actually helped name him.” 

“I’m impressed.” She looks away.

“Denise, don’t feel bad. Justin has a lot to take in as well. He’s my life partner.” I hope he still is this is all I shock to me, but as usual I put on the Kinney facade.

“I know it’s a shock to you.” Damn she still knows me better then me.

“Well of course. Fuck, you come back ten years later and tell me, no show me I have a daughter. How am I supposed to act?” 

“Brian, yes having a kid changes the way you live, but it doesn't mean you change as a person.” I see her lift her sleeve and I see on her arm a Black Panther, looking like it’s tearing out of her skin. 

“Damn, that is awesome Dee. Why this?” 

“Its sexy and sleek, but yet powerful.” I look at it closer. “Very cool.”

“Ya well there is another form of machine I love to have power on. And feel the power of. It’s my 2005 Ford Explorer Sport Trac.” She smiles at me. 

“What do you do? I mean without an college education and bringing in big bucks your making me jealous,"

I raise my eyebrows disapprovingly at her.

“I’m an escort. I escort men and women to parties. Don’t give me that look. I have never had sex with any of them.” She tells me as the door opens and Brianna walks in.

“I need to use the restroom. Brianna, stay in here and I will be right back.” I look at Dee who smiles and walks out.

I can see she’s a tad bit nervous. “So how was your trip?” I ask her.

“Long. But it was fun. So are you my dad?” I look at her and I see the look in her eyes. 

“That’s what I have been told.” I see her smile a bit.

“I know my mom didn’t tell you about me. She told me you are a nice man though,” She looks so shy. 

I laugh a little. “Well I guess we are all a bit shocked today.”

“Yes, especially Justin.” She tells me.

“You talked with Justin?” 

“Ya, he was in the art department. I went to look at some stuff. He said I have something special in my talent.” She beams. Shit, even though Sunshine is upset, he still makes her feel at ease.

“Did he seem upset?” I ask her.

“Ya, he said that he can’t believe that this is happening.” 

“Makes a few of us.” I whisper.

“My mom meant no harm.” She looks straight into my eyes. She has my look. 

“I know she didn’t. And Justin and I will work things out.” I smile at her.

The door opens again and Dee walks in. “Brian, here is the number to the apartment.” 

I take it and look at her. “Ok, I’ll call you soon.” I give her a hug and before I knew it I have my arms full of a smaller image of me. 

“Later Dad.” She kisses my cheek before walking out with her mother. 

“Later” I say back and can’t help the smile on my face.   
I look up to find Justin standing in the door with one of his non-readable looks on his face. 

"Oh Shit, here we go".


	2. Seeds of Jealousy

**Brian**

I look up to see Justin standing there in the doorway. "I don’t believe you are just going to take her word on the fact she’s yours. I would want blood work done." I look at him and know he’s right. I simply nod my head thinking on how I can tell my best friend that I want proof that the kid is mine. But I hate having to deal with a jealous Justin. I dont know which is worse. I guess I will find out.

“Justin, I believe her. The kid looks just like me. How could she NOT be mine?” He looks at me with those eyes that I hate when he is in his jealous moods.

“None the less Brian, for everyone else, you should do it. Especially for you and Brianna.” I look out the window as I feel Justin wrap his arms around me. 

“Ok I will do it for those reason, but more so for you.” I lift his hand to my mouth, kissing it.

“Thank you.” He whispers to me. 

** 

“What do you mean you want proof? Brian, we have never lied to one another.” Dee tells me.

“I know, but this will help Justin feel better as well as anyone else who would want proof. Like Deb.” I tell her.

“Ok Brian, we will do this for you, for them, for us. I know that you are the father. But it’s okay. I understand.” She smiles at me. I know she would never lie to me, but she just doesn’t understand how Justin can be when he wants something.

After going and having this test done we head to the loft. Once we get there Justin is working on the Brown board. 

“Hey Sunshine” I lean over, kissing him. 

“Hey,” He looks up at me. “Just finishing up these boards.”

“Oh wow, you are good.” Brianna tells him, looking at the boards. “Wouldn’t it look better with these letter’s down here? Like you have to look at the whole thing to know see the full effect.” Justin looks at her and back at the board.

“I was thinking the same thing.” Justin smiles. 

“Well we should get back to the hotel.” Dee announces.

“Look why don’t you both stay here? Save up the money and get a place. I know you have money, you have proven that with the truck you drive, but why waste it on a hotel.” I look down at the boards once more.

“Brian?” Justin looked at me.

“Congrats, it’s a girl, and she’s mine.” I tell him, handing him the paper that shows that Brianna’s mine. 

“So it is.” Justin hands it back to me. “But we don’t have room.” 

“Sure we do. It will be fine Sunshine.” I pull him in close to me. “I have ten years to make up with my daughter.” 

“Sure, it’s fine.” He picks the board up and looks at me. 

**  
 **Justin**

I look at Brian, smiling. I know he loves me. And I can’t say shit because this is his best friend, and his daughter.

I shouldn’t feel threatened. I don’t other then the fact Dee just gave me a look of satisfaction. I just hope she isn’t as sneaky as Michael.

“This will be great dad. We can hang out and get to know each other.” Brianna tells him.

“Ya, we have a lot of time to make up on.” Brian puts his arm around her. “And it will give you time to get to know Justin.

“Yea, can’t wait” I smile at them both.

Three months later, I am sitting at the desk when Dee comes over, leaning over me. “You won’t keep him”

I look at her in wonder ‘what the fuck?’

“What are you talking about?” I ask her, not taking my eyes on the computer.

“Brian, you won’t keep him. I have something more precious then your love. I have his daughter. I have known him a lot longer and we share more then just a past. We share a child Justin. And one thing I know is that his child is more important to him then some blond boy ass.” I look at her in shock. 

And that is when it started. When she become a threat. Oh who am I kidding? Brian loves me. But yet, she’s right. Brian has been spending more and more time with them.

Not that it matters. I mean Brianna is his daughter. 

“Justin?” I look up to see Brian and his daughter standing there, with looks on their faces.

“Ya, sorry.”

“We are going to go out and have some father daughter time. You want to come?” He kisses me.

“Not in that way Sunshine” I smile even bigger.

“Naw, you go ahead. I have to finish these boards for work. The boss is a real stick in the mud sometimes.” I reply smiling.

“Well I have it on good terms that the boss wouldn’t be pissed if you took a break and joined us for awhile.” I nod and smile, grabbing my bag.

“You to Dee. Let’s just make it a family day.” He looks at me, leaning over, kissing my lips. I love those lips.

“Let’s go then” Dee splats out.

We decide to go to the park for a picnic. The whole time I feel like the forth wheel. Like somehow I didn’t belong. But I do belong. I belong with Brian. 

“Sunshine?” I look up from my sketchpad to see Brian standing over me, smiling, with a Frisbee.

“Care to play fetch?” He leans down, taking the pad from me and pulling me to my feet. 

“Aren’t you playing with your daughter?” I lean into his body. Reminding myself I have nothing to be worried about. It doesn’t matter what Dee thinks, or said. Brian has enough room in his heart for us all.

“I would much rather throw you across my bed.” He whispers to me. I give him a big ‘sunshine’ smile.

“Brian, your daughter is waiting.” We look at Dee who smiles at Brian.

“Okay, let’s see what you’ve got ladies.” Brian moves away from me, throwing the Frisbee to Brianna. Dee just looks at me with a smug smile. She is so after Brian. 

“What do you think? What? That he will give up his daughter, and the mother of his child?” I look at her.

“He has a son you know? Gus, so I know how he can be. But I also know how he is with me.” I tell her. “And it’s different. He loves me.” 

“Not for long. He will see that there is to much of us to have you around. See how he is? I know the pain he went through when he was beaten up by his father. I know the pain of how he is when it comes to not wanting to do that to his own kids. Look Justin. I know you have something with him. But can it compare to his daughter?” 

“First off, this isn’t a competition for Brian. He has enough for us all. You want to see something?” 

She nods her head. I look over at Brian. Walking over to him, sliding my arm around his waste, kissing his neck. He leans into my touch, moaning. Holding my arm with his hand. Smiling at me, he turns into my arms. 

“Well looks like Sunshine wants to play?” I smile as I lean up, kissing him. He pulls me into him, kissing me harder, deeper. 

Coming up only when air was needed to breathe he looks into my eyes. Placing his head on mine, smiling down on me.

“I love when you kiss me like that” I look into his hazel eyes. Placing his hand on my cheek.

“I love you Justin Taylor. More then you could ever imagine.” I break out into my ‘sunshine’ smile. Making Brian smile before taking my lips into his. Kissing me once more.

“Dad” We hear Brianna. We look at her.

“Yes dear?” Brian mocks.

“Just never mind. I think it’s sweet you show your love like that.” 

“Really?” Brian looks into my eyes. Getting that look as I nod my head. Brian mouths one, two, three. 

We both tackle Brianna, ticking her and place little pecks of kisses on her face. 

**  
 **Dee POV:**

I sit here, watching Brian, the man of my dreams. The man I love more then anything. Well other then our daughter. 

I watched Justin walk over to Brian. I saw the looks, the touches. That fucking kiss. Ya, I need to get that blond out of the picture or I will never have a chance. 

Brian belongs with me. He said he’s gay, but he made love to me once. I can get him to do it again. Making sure I get pregnant again. He will never have time for him if he has three kids. Gus and the two with me.

“Enjoy it while you can _‘sunshine’_ because he won’t be yours for long. I will have him.


	3. Seeds of Jealousy

**Justin**

“I’m taking Brianna to get some shoes,” I hear Dee call from the other room. 

“Here, use this card.” I hear Brian as I walk into the room where they are talking. Dee takes the card, kissing Brian for it. 

“We will hold on to it in case, but I am not using your money to buy shoes for Brianna.” Brian looks at her like she grew a second head.

“She’s my daughter too. Use the damn card I missed out on ten years of buying shoes.” 

She nods her head at him. “Okay, only because it makes you happy.” 

“Thank you. Now go shopping,” he said, pushing them out the door. 

After I hear the loft door close, I feel two arms wrap around my waist. “Someone’s been needing attention for the last hour,” he whispers to me.

I moan as I feel his hard on pushing into my ass. Turning in his arms, I pull his head down to mine and kiss his lips. 

“I want to fuck you,” he growls into my ear.

“Then by all means, who am I to deny that?” I reach to undo the button on his jeans and slowly lower the zipper. I push his pants down, my lips following the path the denim takes. Getting to my mark, I take him all the way into my mouth.

“Fuck, Justin,” Brain moans out. 

I work my magic on his cock, reminding him of just why it’s me he loves. Me he wants, me he craves. Me he fucking desires. But mostly why it’s me he has in his heart.

Before I could do any more, I feel myself being lifted up. My clothes being ripped off, Brian devours my mouth.

The next thing I know I am turned around, being lifted up the air, being pushed up against the wall. I feel him sliding in. 

No, make that slamming in.

“Fuck me!” I scream out. He pumps faster, harder, if that’s at all possible. 

He leans back, taking me with him to where my feet are on the wall. Slamming up into me, farther then I ever thought possible.

“Oh, God. Brian. Shit. Fuck.” Nothing coherent comes to mind. 

He’s making my body move up with every push. It’s like his dick is digging for buried treasure.

Grabbing one leg, he pushes me around to where I am facing him, leaning against the wall.

Rocking my hips to the motion, biting my neck like he was trying to eat me alive.

“God, you feels so good,” he mutters. 

“Fuuucckkk,” is all I can get out, before I shoot my load into his hand which is now stroking me. 

Feeling him cum inside of me, I notice we didn’t use a condom.

“Brian?” I look at him. 

He just looks back at me, smiling. “It’s ok. I want to be as close to you as I can.” He kisses me, placing me on the floor, our kiss deepening.

We lay with each other until he pulls away, smiling down at me. 

“You are so fucking hot, Justin.” 

“I know,” I say with a smile.

“Ok, so what is on your mind?” I look at him. “I know you better then you think, Sunshine.” He leans over to kiss me.

“You will get mad at me.” I start to look away but he doesn’t let me.

“Justin, I will not get mad.” I look into his eyes.

“I think Dee is after you. She keeps saying shit to me. I need to know, do you ever think of her like that? Especially since she has your child?” 

He looks at me and his smile fades. “Justin Craig Taylor. I am in love with you. What happened with Dee and me was a mistake. We were drunk. I love her dearly, and my daughter, but I am not in love with her. Nor would I do it again. And as for her being after me, Justin, she knows I am gay.” He looks into my eyes once more. “Shit, you are serious. Baby, look, Dee was my best friend years ago. I haven’t seen her in ten years. I trusted her with my life then. Just like I do you now. I do not want anything sexual with her. That, my dear, is all for you.” 

I smile at him. I know he’s right.

Just then the door opens and in walks Dee and Brianna with a few bags. Brian gets up, putting on some pants, and walks out into the other room.

“Wow, you buy the whole store?” Brian jokes as I come out to see Brianna pulling stuff out. 

“I got Justin something. Mom said he probably didn’t need it, but I noticed it was low.” She hands me a new sketchpad. How the hell can someone so sweet come from these two people? Of course, Brian is sweet too, but don’t tell him that. He’d only deny it.

“Thank you, Brianna. This was nice of you.” She gives me a hug. 

“No problem. Anything for one of my dads.” 

She moves over to Brian. “And I got you this.” She hands Brian a T-shirt. Opening it up he puts it up to his chest where we see that it says ‘It’s a Girl’ written in pink.

“Thank you, sweetie.” Brian looks over at me. I am trying not to laugh but his face is telling me I should stop or I might get punished. 

“Put it on, Daddy,” Brianna tells him.

“Maybe later.” She looks like she has been hurt so Brian, being ‘ _Mr. Sensitive_ ’ just smiles, putting it on.

“Ok, Justin set the camera up and get a picture with all of us in it.” 

Brian looks at me like he’s ready to kill. I know what he is thinking _I can’t have my picture taken in this._

I get the camera and return to the room where Brian is holding the same shirt as he is wearing. “Come here, Sunshine; this is for you.” I look at Brianna who is smiling. 

“I got you one, too.” I take it and slip it on. Now both Brian and I are in pink shirts with ‘It’s a Girl’ in hot pink. 

Brianna leans in front of Brian and me, with her hands up by our chests, pointing to the lettering while Brian stands between Dee and I. 

As Brianna and Brian are looking through pictures, Dee comes over to me.

“I’m going to say this once, Justin. Brianna deserves to be with her father, and mother. If you don’t back off, I will take her from here and he will never see her again. I will do it, too. Don’t get any ideas, Justin, Brianna wanted to get you that shirt, but make no mistake, Brian is her father, NOT YOU. You’ll never be part of what Brian has with her, or what he has with me. So I will say this again. Back off. Or I’ll take her and leave a note to Brian saying it’s your fault. What will he do? Leave you and come after his daughter. Now, I'm going to suggest going to the zoo. If you really care about Brian seeing his daughter, you'll decline this and any other family outings we plan. Do I make myself clear?” 

I look at her in shock but with the look on her face I am not sure if she would actually go through with it. I don’t know her that well.

She gets up. “Hey, I’ve got a great idea. Why don’t we go to the zoo?” 

“Ya, let’s go to the zoo, Dad. Can we?” Brianna gets excited and as much as it makes me happy to see her like this, I know I can’t share in her excitement.

“Sure, come on Sunshine, let’s go to the zoo,” Brian tells me

“You go ahead. I think you should go with them.” I say, not really wanting to look at him

“Justin, why not?” Dee asks me. The snide bitch.

“I don’t want to go to the fucking zoo to see animals I have seen hundreds of time. Take _your daughter_ to the zoo. I’m going to go see Daphne.” I hate saying this to him but I don’t want to take the chance of Dee taking Brian’s daughter away from him.

“Justin? What has gotten into you? She’s _OUR_ daughter,” Brian tells me. 

I close my eyes. Opening them I see Dee looking at me. “No, she’s yours. I’m going out.” I grab my coat not wanting to see the hurt in Brian’s eyes, nor wanting him to see the hurt in mine for saying it. Brian knows me well enough and knows my eyes don’t lie to him.

“Justin, fucking wait.” He walks over, lifting my face to look at him. “What is going on?” 

“Brian, just leave it alone. Please,” I plead with him. He kisses me. 

“I love you. Remember that,” he tells me before letting me go. 

“I love you too,” I whisper before walking out.

**

**Brian**

I watch as Justin walks out of the loft. I have no idea what the fuck just happened. Why would he go from happy to that upset saying things I know he doesn’t mean?

“Are we going, Daddy?” Brianna asks me.

“You bet your pretty face we are.” I look at Dee who smiles at me before I turn back to my daughter. “Let’s go to the zoo.” 

After spending what seemed like days at the zoo, we walk through the loft door. Or should I say, Dee and I walked, I had to carry Brianna up. She wore herself out.

Laying her down, I look around the loft. No Justin. 

I wish I knew what was up with him. I look at my sleeping daughter, smiling. Whatever it is, we will work it out.

**

**Dee**

It was nice to just be the three of us. It’s the way it should be. 

I run my fingers through Brianna’s hair, whispering softly, “It’s the way it will always be. You and your father and I will be together.” 

I look over at Brian, who looks at me and smiles. 

Yes, you will be mine. You’ll soon tire of Justin’s attitude toward your daughter. Thanks to my little threat, Justin is no longer a threat. 

“Your daddy will be mine,” I promise on a whisper. One way or the other, he will come to us.


	4. Seeds of Jealousy

**Brian**

I’m watching Justin sketch and I know something isn’t right. He didn’t go with us to the zoo a week ago and Justin loves animals. 

“Dad, can I take my Game Boy with me to grandma Debs?” Brianna asks. 

“Sure, but you can’t have it at the table,” I tell her. 

“Cool.” She goes back to her game. 

I see Dee lean over Justin, smiling at him. I don’t know why Justin isn’t letting her in. He hasn’t been very inviting to either of them.

“I’m going to take a shower. Come on, Justin.” I grab his hand before he can protest, pulling him into the bathroom. 

Two blowjobs and a fuck later I am washing Justin’s hair. He looks like an angel, smiling while he is being given his wings.

“Okay, Sunshine. I know you. What is going on? Why are you being so cold to those two out there?” I ask, pointing my thumb toward the door.

He sighs before just sinking into my arms. “Justin, talk to me.” 

“It’s nothing. I am fine. Just got a lot on my agenda. The boards for the ad. You know, just things.” He doesn’t move from my arms, nor would I let him if he tried.

“Justin, I can’t make you tell me, but I am here for you. I love you. Please don’t start shutting me out now.” He hugs me closer.

“Bri, just leave it alone for now. Please.” 

“I will, for now. But I will find out Justin.” I run a hand through his hair. “I always know if something is up with you. You are my life, my heart, my soul.” 

“Your daughter…” he starts but I stop him.

“OUR daughter has a different part of our hearts, Justin.” I look at him.

“And Dee?” He asks. 

“Justin, you have to stop thinking of her as the enemy. She was my best friend most of my childhood. She and Mikey. What happened is over, and never should have happened. But it did and we have to live with what it reproduced. Brianna.” 

He nods his head.

I don’t know what’s bothering my baby, but I will be here when he feels like he can talk to me. 

**

**Justin**

I really wish I could tell Brian, but I can’t take the chance of him losing his daughter. He would never forgive me for it.

“Justin, can you come here a minute? I need your help getting something from my truck.” I hear Dee from the other room. Sighing I walk into the room.

Walking out to her truck I see some groceries in the back. “I went while you were in the shower.” 

I nod, reaching for a few bags when she hands me a note. “What’s this?” I ask her, already knowing the answer.

“The note I will leave Brian if you don’t continue to keep your distance.” 

I take it, open it up and begin reading.

_Brian,_

_I know this is going to be hard on you but I can’t continue to subject our daughter to the attitude Justin is giving us. She really loves him and it hurts when he won’t do things with her. So instead of her dealing with it, I decided to leave. Brianna will be upset but at least she’s not getting the cold shoulder from your lover. I came here because I wanted her to meet you, not to be disowned by your lover. I’m sorry. I will forever love you and I will call you soon. Love always, Dee and Brianna._

I look from the letter to Dee’s eyes. “All I have to do is tell him that it was your idea for me to stay away from Brianna and he’ll believe _me_.” He thrust the note back at her. “Not _this_.”

“Maybe,” she said with a shrug, tucking the note away. “But whether he believes it or not, that won’t change the fact that he’ll never see his daughter again.” She paused with a smirk. “And regardless of the details, it will still, ultimately, be your fault.”

As angry as I am, I can’t argue that fact. If Dee takes Brianna away because I refuse to comply with her twisted demands, Brian will never see her again. There’s no doubt in my mind that she’ll follow through on her threat.

“You don’t want to mess with me.” She looks at me then reaches for a few bags. “Are we clear?” she asks.

I see the malicious glint in her eyes and I am even more convinced she would do this. “Crystal,” I growl angrily.

We take the bags upstairs. After putting them away, we head over to Deb’s. I know Dee does not want me at family functions but there is someone’s wrath I fear even more then Dee’s and that is Debbie’s.

**

**Later that night**

**Michael**

I’ve been watching Justin most the night. He smiles at us and shit, but when I see him around Brian he acts like it could be the last time he might see him.

I watch as Dee walks over to him. Smiling around at everyone but from how Justin is reacting, her smiles are for us. I know her and her wicked ways. Some people don’t change.

She isn’t wicked, really, she just always wanted Brian and from the way things look, she is trying to tell Justin something. And from the way Justin looked at Brian, I have a feeling it’s about him. 

I’ll find out what is going on. I start to walk over when I hear the all familiar voice, 

“Dinner, get your asses in here and eat.” My mother.

The talk with them will just have to wait until another day. 

“Michael!!” She squeals. 

“Coming, Ma.” I walk into the kitchen to have dinner with the family, which I hope doesn’t fall apart over a scorned woman in love.


	5. Seeds of Jealousy

**Mikey**

We all sit at the table, eating chicken Parmesan which is Justin’s favorite. Ma wanted to try to cheer him up since he seems so down lately. 

I’m watching Dee, who looks at Justin, smirks and then looks at Brian. He doesn’t even notice the tension between them.

“I was just telling the guys how much Brian has changed since Justin came into his life. I mean I wasn’t the biggest fan, but you know what, Justin? You are good for him.”

I look over to see Dee’s reaction and for a slight moment she looks a dagger at Justin. 

“That’s because Sunshine, here, is an artist.” Brian smirks at Justin before leaning over to kiss him.

“Yup, he molded our King of Liberty into a fine piece of art,” Ma said.

“I tried everything I could to get to Brian, and he even admitted to us that Justin was his boyfriend. That was long ago,” Hunter chimes in.

“Brian is his own man,” Dee tells us. 

“That was until Justin. Things change in ten years, Dee,” I tell her, smiling when she gives me a look. But she quickly replaces it with a smile.

“He’s done great for himself,” Brianna said, looking at her father. 

“Yes, I have sweetie. I owe a lot of it to Justin. He came along, wouldn’t take my bullshit or stay away. I had no choice but to love him.” We all ‘awww’ as he kisses him once more.

“We had a blast at the zoo last week,” Dee blurts out.

“Oh, how fun. Did Justin draw you with any animals?” Ma asks.

“No,” she said.

“Did you have a good time, Sunshine? I know how much you love animals.” I see Justin flinch. 

“Sunshine?” Ma puts a hand on his. He pulls it away.

“I didn’t go,” he tells everyone. Not like Justin to not go to the park. He takes Gus all the time.

“Why not?” Ma asked.

“Because I went to see Daphne.” He gets up and walks to the back door.

“Where you going, Sunshine?” Ma asks him with concern.

“To have a smoke.” He walks out. Brian goes to get up but I see Dee reach to him.

“Give him some time. Why don’t you tell them what happened in the bird area?” She looks at him. 

“Ya Daddy, tell them. It’s so funny.” I see Brian look at the door and at Brianna.

“I’ll go check on him.” I stand up, grabbing Emmett to go with me. Let’s face it, if anyone can get someone to smile its Emmett. Leaning over to kiss Ben I whisper, “She’s a fucking bitch.” He looks at me. “I know her, she’s up to something.” He nods his head as I walk out.

**

**Justin**

I can’t believe the nerve of her. Damn I can’t fucking say shit or she could take Brianna away from him. I know she was his best friend. 

He knows something isn’t right with me. But how can I tell him when all she has to do is walk off. 

I feel arms wrap around me, pulling me back into a strong embrace. I know it’s not Brian. I know his touch.

“Hey, Baby. Want to tell Auntie Em what the big bad witch is doing?” I smile looking back at Emmett. 

“We know it’s something, Justin. I have known her for as long as Brian. She didn’t like Brian and I being so close, so I know she can’t be happy with you and Brian.” 

I look away.

“Baby, we are here for you. Now tell me, before Brian comes out and kicks my ass for holding you so close and tight.” He winks at me, which makes me smile again.

“It’s nothing. I am okay. Just please, leave it alone,” I tell them

“Honey, when have you ever known Mikey and I to mind our own business? Especially when it’s about someone we love and care for.” Emmett has a way with people.

“We want to help, Justin,” Mikey tells me.

“You can’t,” I whisper.

“Try us,” they both say in unison.

“I can’t risk it. I’m sorry.” I look down, feeling Emmett’s hold on me get tighter.

“Risk what, Baby?” he whispers.

“Justin, just tell us; it will help you feel better,” Mikey persists.

“Justin,” Emmett said, his concern growing.

“She wants me to..” I stop when Emmett’s arms move off me. Turning, I see Brian standing there with a smoke. 

“How many times do I have to tell you, Queen Emmett, hands off of what’s mine?” Brian smiles at me, pulling me in. Kissing my lips.

“Mother Novotny told me to come check on you,” he tells me.

“How did you get away from Dee?” Michael asked.

“Deb is showing her and Brianna baby pictures. The ones she has of me and Mikey and Dee.” He smiles again. “But poor Mikey has more pictures since it’s his mother.” 

Emmett starts clapping. “Ohh, baby pictures. I just love baby pictures.” He looks at me and I nod my head, letting him know I’m ok. 

As we make our way into the house I hear Dee talking about taking Brianna to the Water Park. 

“Can we, Dad? Go ride the water rides?” Brianna jumps up and down, clapping and looking like Emmett.

“Sure we can go. You’ll go Saturday. Your mom, me, you and Justin.” Brian tells her.

I see Dee look at me. “I can’t go. You know how my skin is. Being out in the sun that long with my pale skin, it isn’t healthy.” 

“Plus, I asked him when we were outside to work on the comic book Saturday. He promised.” Michael chimes in. I look at him when he smiles. 

“Ya and you are always telling me that I shouldn’t break promises,” I tell Brian. He nods his head.

“Well, maybe next time Justin.” Dee smiles.

**  
 **Brian**

Once again Justin turns down doing something with Brianna and Dee. I don’t understand why he is acting like this. 

I know he isn’t like this and for Mikey to step in and say what he did is just as unusual, especially since the look of shock on Justin’s face tells me that he was lying. 

After getting home, taking showers and looking at the layout for Monday’s meeting, Justin and I are lying in bed.

“Justin, you want to explain to me what that was all about at dinner? When you left?” I ask him.

“I just needed some air and a smoke,” he whispers to me.

“Justin, it looked like a tense discussion you were having and Emmett was acting so protective with his arms around you. Don’t tell me he wasn’t because I know he would never risk his life by trying anything with you. Then for Mikey to step up and take up for you with this whole comic bullshit I know there is something going on. Why the fuck are you declining anything that Brianna and Dee want to do as a family?” 

He looks away. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Justin Taylor, I know you and your fucking bullshit. Are you still worried I am going to fuck her again?” I ask him. His head snaps up.

“NO, I’m not. Brian, I know you love me. Please just leave it alone. I can’t deal with it.”

“Deal with what?” I ask.

“Brian, I just want a little time,” he tells me.

“Okay, I will give it to you. But I want to know sooner or later, and I prefer the sooner side of what’s going on. I love you, and I know you will tell me when you are ready.” 

“Thanks Brian. I mean it. And I love you to.” He whispers as he puts his head on my chest, snuggling in to me. 

Wrapping my arm around him I can only hope that he will tell me soon, before it really destroys him. But I know Justin Taylor can not be pressured into telling something until he is ready.

‘Fucking stubborn Sunshine,’ is my last thought before I drift off to sleep.


	6. Seeds of Jealousy

Thanks to my wonderful Beta. You are great. Thanks to the girls and for Tonya who got this site back up and going. More to come soon.

* * *

**Brian**

We’re gathering together the stuff we’ll need for our trip to the water park: towels, sunblock, water shoes…

“I think we’ve got everything, Daddy,” Brianna say, breaking me out of my mental rundown. 

“Okay, here are the keys; take some of this stuff down and I’ll get the cooler.” She takes them from me and heads out the door.

“Justin, there is still time for you to change your mind and come with us,” Dee tries to tell Justin. 

“You guys go ahead. I’m just going to work on some things,” he pretty much whispers, not once raising his head. 

“She’s right, Justin, Come with us.” I pull him into my chest, kissing his forehead.

“Brian,” he whispers, more of a plea.

“Sunshine, just think of what we can actually do in that ‘lazy river’ together.” 

I can feel him smile into my chest. But as he looks over at Dee and Brianna in the loft door, he shakes his head. “We can do that some other time.” 

I shake my head and let him go, once again becoming annoyed with what he is pulling. What’s worse is not knowing why he’s pulling it.

“Well, we will see you later, Sunshine” I kiss him once more, moving away from him. Walking out the loft door I turn to shut it as I see Justin lean down on the couch, covering his face. 

“Fuck!” he screams as I shut it all the way, wishing he would shine again in my eyes.

**Justin**

“Fuck!” I yell out more in frustration than anything. 

I can’t let her do this to me. I am sure there must be something I can do. First I need to find that letter, make a copy of it for my own records. 

Walking into Dee’s room I stop and think for a moment before spying her purse on the night stand. Brian told her it would be safer here, and I can’t help but smile at the irony as I pick it up and open it.

Finding the note where she stashed it, I take it into the living room and over to the copy machine. After making a few copies, I put the original back where I found it. 

Sitting on the couch, I re-read the letter a few times. I don’t hear the loft door open, so I’m surprised when I feel someone grab the letter from my hand. 

“What’s this?” Mikey asks, standing there looking at me.

“Nothing, give it back.” I reach for it but Mikey moves away from me.

“Justin?” He looks at the letter, reading it out loud. 

_Brian,_

_I know this is going to be hard on you but I can’t continue to subject our daughter to the attitude Justin is giving us. She really loves him and it hurts when he won’t do things with her. So instead of her dealing with it, I decided to leave. Brianna will be upset but at least she’s not getting the cold shoulder from your lover. I came here because I wanted her to meet you, not to be disowned by your lover. I’m sorry. I will forever love you and I will call you soon. Love always, Dee and Brianna._

Looking away from him, he finishes it. 

“Justin, is this what she is doing? I told you what she’s like. Why didn’t you tell someone?” 

“Because, Mikey, I don’t want him to lose Brianna.” I look away from him. 

I see him pick up the phone, dial a number and wait for an answer. “I’m at Brian’s get your ass here. Need your help.” Hanging up he looks at me. I raise an eyebrow. 

“Justin, I called the one person who knows more about this stuff. I knew Dee would try something. But to use her daughter, that’s just wrong.” I nod in agreement when the door opens and in walks Mel.

“Ok, Michael, what is the problem?” 

He hands her the letter and she reads it before turning to look at me. “Shit, Justin, how long has this been going on?” she asks me.

“Ever since she moved in here. Mel, I don’t want to bring you in the middle of this,” I tell her.

“Well, either way, I am going to help. Now, what all was said?” 

I proceed to tell her some of the talks we had about how she wants me to back off or she would give him that letter, leaving and taking Brianna with her. 

“Okay, so we need to figure out a way to prove this to Brian,” she tells us.

“No, I don’t want him losing his daughter,” I reiterate.

“He doesn’t have to if we can prove this,” Mikey points out.

“I don’t want Brianna to suffer,” I whisper. 

“How can you have such compassion?” Mel asks.

“She doesn’t deserve to lose her father. Besides, Dee loved, no she loves Brian as well,” I respond.

“You are nicer then me,” She tells me.

“Brianna’s a good kid and I don’t want to upset her, but I don’t want to lose Brian either.” There is a knock on the door. I open it to find Emmett. 

“Hey Shug. I was worried about you so I wanted to swing in and check on you.” He hugs me, seeing the others here as well. “What’s going on?” he asks.

After Mikey fills him in, Em moves over to me, hugging me close. 

The rest of the day, we discussed our options. None of them appealed to me as they had the potential to hurt Brianna and Brian both. 

“Justin, we might not have a choice, Sweetie.” Emmett looks to Mel.

“He’s right Justin.” Just then, the door opens and in walks Dee. 

“What’s going on?” She looks at us all.

“You don’t fucking change, do you, Dee?” Mikey states, matter of factly.

“What are you talking about Michael?” She looks to me, then to Mikey.

“This, you stupid bitch.” Mikey shows her the letter, and her eyes focus on me. 

“You went through my stuff?” 

“I made copies of it. I’m not going down without a fucking fight,” I reply.

“What are you talking about?” she demands.

“We know what you have been doing, Dee. We want it to stop or we will tell Brian,” Mel informs her cooly.

“Fuck you all. I wrote that the other day because of how he’s been acting.” She points to me. 

“Why would you do this to a man you say you love?” I ask her.

“Why would you lie about me like this?” she says, trying to deflect the blame from her.

“I have known you a fucking long time, Dee, and you have always done things your way to get what you want. Don’t go blaming Justin for this,” Michael spits out. 

“Michael, butt out, this has nothing to do with you,” she warns him.

“What will you do, Dee? You can’t blackmail me for anything.”

**  
 **Brian**

I am standing outside my loft door after taking Brianna to stay the night with Grandma Deb. The door is cracked as I listen to the arguing inside. They are all yelling at Dee for something.

“I won’t blackmail you, Michael. I don’t have to.” Dee screams at him. 

“You know what Dee? You may not know this but I am a lawyer and I believe Justin. We will prove you are blackmailing Justin.” 

I’m about to walk in when she continues.

“I won’t let some hussy come here and destroy what they have. I am not a big fucking fan of Brian Fucking Kinney, but I do know one thing. He doesn’t deserve this. He is a fine father and would do anything for anyone, even though he would never admit it. But he loves his family. He loves his son, he loves his daughter and he loves Justin. I will not allow you to come in here and blackmail Justin and hurt Brian by making him think Justin doesn’t care about Brianna. Justin loves her. He’s a kind man. Brian may be an asshole, but he deserves it. Like I said, I’m not a big fan, but when it comes to doing what you are doing, and if he needs a lawyer, I am on his side. FREE,” Mel shouts out. 

Knowing that if Mel is taking my side something is wrong, I walk in. 

“Well if the daughter of evil is offering her assistance to me, I know something is wrong..” They all turn to see me, mouths hanging out.

“Well someone better start to tell me what’s going on.” I look to each one, waiting for someone to respond. 

“Well, Brian…” Mel begins.

Fuck. I know if she is starting, then this is something really bad.


	7. Seeds of Jealousy

Thanks to my Beta who is wonderful. Love ya. Also, thanks to Mari{Gage} And Sid{Kami} for all their help on this chapter.

* * *

**Brian**

“If Mel is about to tell me then this can’t be good,” I state, looking around the room, waiting for answers for why they are all yelling at each other.

“Well, Brian,” She starts again. 

“Wait, I’ll tell him,” Dee tells the room.

She looks around the room before her gaze settles on me. “They are all taking things the wrong way. I wrote a note, ready to leave, because Justin...” 

“The truth, Dee,” Mikey warns, interrupting her.

I look at Justin. “Justin, talk to me. I want to hear what’s gong on from you. I know you will never lie to me. You and Mel have always been honest with me. I don’t want to have her tell me. This is about us, even though I am grateful to know I have the law on my side.” I look at Mel who nods.

He looks at me, but not in the eye. Instead of telling me what it said, he hands me the note. Reading it I look from him to Dee. 

“Someone better explain this to me.” I am feeling myself getting annoyed with everything going on. “Justin? Please.” 

“I don’t want you mad at me,” he whispers. 

“As long as you tell me the truth Justin, I won’t be mad.” I lift his head. “I will believe you Justin.” 

“You have known her a lot longer.” 

I look at Dee who is looking like someone took her chew toy away.

“Well since you have Mikey and Em and fucking Mel on your side, I will not think you are lying to me. Justin; we have been through too much. Talk to me.”

“Dee has been blackmailing him,” Mikey shouts out, making me look at him and back to Justin who reluctantly nods his head.

“Explain,” I say, leaning in to him.

“She’s been blackmailing me to not go places with you and Brianna. She said she would take your daughter and leave and you’d never see her again. I didn’t want you to lose her.”

I look into his eyes, knowing now that he is looking at me, that I am finally seeing the truth. 

I once again look at Dee. “Guys, and I use that term loosely, could you all please leave the three of us alone?” I look from Em, to Mikey and to the manliest of them all, Mel. 

“Sure, let’s go, guys,” Mel tells them. I see Mikey hug Justin and then Emmett hugs him as well leaving Mel. She, too, walks over to Justin hugging him and whispering in his ear. She then moves over to me and hugs me. “If you need help, let me know.” 

I smile at her. “Thanks, Mel. I might need you to draw up some papers for me later.” 

Nodding she walks out with the boys.

Turning back to Justin and Dee I look right at her. “You better explain this.” 

“Brian, it’s not what they are making it out to be. All I ever wanted was for you to be a part of our daughter’s life. For us to be a family and we have been one. We have had a lot of fun.” 

“Without Justin,” I remind her, effectively cutting her off.

“Those were his decisions,” she blurts out. 

“Bullshit. I know Justin and he wouldn’t have given up time with any of my, our children without a reason,” I practically yell at her. 

“Brian.” Justin steps in. “Please, there has to be a way to work this out, for Brianna.” 

“No worries about that. I will see my daughter.” Kissing him I turn to Dee. “No more excuses, tell me what you are up to.”

“Brian. Like I said I only wanted for us to have a family. With a full time mom and dad. If we live different places, one is always missing something. I love you. I wanted our daughter to have what we never did.” She starts to cry.

“Dee, as noble as that sounds, she already has MORE than we did. She has family who loves and adores her. She has a mother and two fathers who love and adore her. She has a whole family who is there for her. Dee, I am gay, we will never be together in the way you want us to but both Justin and I are there for you and Brianna. I will not let you sit here and threaten Justin like this. He would do anything for me. Anything for Brianna and if given half the chance, anything for you. But he will never give up on us. Trust me, I tried pushing him away, but he is so stubborn he stayed with me.” I look at Justin who smiles at me. I pull him into me.

“Always will,” he tells me, making me smile.

“Just like you WERE the most important person in my life, it’s not like that anymore. NOW it’s my kids, then Justin, then friends. Now, if you want to continue to be around us, fine, we will rent the loft below ours for you and Brianna. But NO MORE FUCKING TRICKS!” Justin laughs at this and, as I look at him, I realize what I said. “Fuck” We both laugh at the meaning of it. 

“Brian,” she starts up again, but one look at her she nods. “I just want to say one thing. Justin, I’m sorry. I just didn’t want to give up this fairytale with Brian. We always talked about living away from the family and always remaining together.” 

“Dee you fucking took off for ten years. Things change. I was gay then and I am still gay now. Justin is my partner. Either deal with it or leave, but you will NOT just take MY daughter and leave. I will fight you for her if you try.” 

Justin looks at me.

“I’m not doing anything, Brian,” she says. “I just wanted us to be together, for our daughter.” She starts to cry. 

Walking over to her I take her face in my hand. “Dee, we will all be there for her, but you went about this the wrong way. I won’t take her from you unless you give me another reason. Don’t fuck with what’s mine. And that includes my kids, and my partner. Don’t make me choose between you and him, because I will not only choose him, but I will get Mel to file papers giving me full custody of Brianna. Do I make myself clear?” 

Looking at Justin she nods and saids, “Crystal.” Justin smiles at her. Must be an inside joke.

 

**Two Weeks Later**

**Justin**

I can’t believe it’s all worked out. Dee has been nice the last few weeks. We got her and Brianna all moved into the loft belong us. 

Brianna is happy she isn’t too far away and Brian actually loves it. He would have Gus closer if it wasn’t for his ‘love/ hate’ thing with Mel. 

Plus it helps the fact Brianna didn’t have to change schools. I look over to see Brian talking with Brianna, laughing at something. 

“What’s so funny?” I ask.

“She wants to paint her room YELLOW!” Brian yells out. Laughing.

“What is wrong with yellow?” I ask.

“I now have to deal with two people who love yellow.” Brian pouts. 

“Just deal with it, Dad,” Brianna laughs out.

“Yes, dear,” he mumbles which makes Brianna and I bust out into a laughing fit. 

“What is going on in here?” Dee asks.

“Oh nothing, your daughter is a gay man in a girls body,” Brian tells her.

“EWW DAD!” Brianna and I both say together. 

“She wants to paint her room, yellow. So fucking boring.” Brian looks up to see us all staring at him. “What?”

“Nothing. You are so cute.” I whisper, kissing his lips.

“I’ll show you how cute later.” 

I give him my _sunshine_ smile. 

Everything is so perfect. Little do I know that with all good things, some things turn out to be for the worse. And this is one of those times.


	8. Seeds of Jealousy

This chapter is for Britt, who hounded me endlessly to do another chapter for her NOW. So Britt, this is for you and your help. This is also a short chapter, it will take you from chapter 7 to 9 better. Also thanks to my beta, you are wonderful. Love ya.

* * *

**Dee**

It’s been two months since we moved into the loft below Brian and Justin. I see how they are all ‘lovey dovey’ and it makes me so pissed. 

Because it’s what I have always wanted with Brian. I know if Justin weren’t in this, Brian would give into me because of our child together. 

Then again he has another one with Lindsey. But she is with that lawyer, Mel. If I could give Brian another child, maybe he would turn to me. He would need to be there for me through the pregnancy. I could steal a condom and have it injected.

Brian would be pissed, but he would get over it because he would want to be there for me. I have to try again. I know there is no way he would have sex with me, so getting a condom would be the only thing I can do. 

If Justin wouldn’t have told the truth, Brian and I and **OUR** daughter would all be together. 

“I need to do this for us, Baby” I tell a picture of Brianna that I am holding.

Placing the picture down, I grab the keys and head up to the loft. Brian and Justin are still at work and Brianna is at a friend’s house. 

Going into the loft, I head straight to the bedroom. Looking around I spot the condom, all tied up and in the trash can. “Yes, you are going to make a beautiful child,” I murmur, holding it up in front of me.

Looking at the yellow condom I try to put aside how weird they are about condoms. Not caring, I stuff it into my pocket. Smiling as I go back down to my own loft. 

I take it out of my pocket and put it into a baggie. Picking up my keys I head out to the Invitro Fertilization place. 

They hand me the papers after speaking to me, explaining they will store the sample until I am ready. I have to have these papers signed by Brian. Smiling, I am glad I have his signature down like my own.

After signing them that night, I look into the mirror, smiling at myself as I run my hand over my stomach. “Soon you will have another child of Brian’s in you and he will not be able to deny or push us aside for anyone, including that blond twink.” 

I go in and have the procedure done alone, explaining that Brian had to work. They inject the sperm into me. I lean back, feeling it take to my body as it did with Brianna. 

“So how long until I know?” I ask.

“I’ll call you back in to have a test done,” he explains.

A week later, I have the test done and they me home saying they will call me with the results.

Two days later, my phone rings. 

“Denise?” 

“Yes?” I say back.

“Congrats, you are officially with child. I will email you some names of doctors if you need them,” he tells me.

“Oh, my God. Thank you. Yes, please do that.” I hang up the phone, looking in the mirror. 

“Yes, this is my ticket to making sure Brian doesn’t get rid of me for at least another 18 years.” I pick up the phone to call the boys.

After telling them I needed to talk to them, I head up to the loft. Justin slides the door open in response to my knock.

“Come on in.” He seems to be in a good mood. Just wait until he find outs.

“So, what’s all this about?” Brian asks, sitting down by Justin. I sit down across from them smiling. 

“I’m pregnant and you are the father.” 

I see Brian and Justin looking at each other. 

“What the fuck?” They both say out loud. 

I lean back in my chair, happy once again.


	9. Seeds of Jealousy

Thanks to Britt for all her help. Thanks to my great beta. Love ya. This goes out to all the girls out there. Nisey…sorry babe, but I only write what the must tells me lol Love Ya.

* * *

**Brian**

“You’re what?” I stutter out.

“Pregnant and you are the father” She looks so happy. Like she’s been planning this. 

“We didn’t fuck, Dee, and if my memory serves me right, it takes sex.” I look at Justin who looks just as shocked.

“I did the same thing you did for Lindsey. I took your sperm and had it injected into me,” she said snidely.

“I had to sign papers for that. I didn’t fucking sign shit for you.” She hands me the papers, showing my signature. MY SIGNATURE!

“You fucking forged my name, Dee. That’s fucking illegal!” I look at her, moving back as I sat down.

“I understand you are pissed,” she starts out.

“You have no fucking clue what I am feeling. Wait, how did you get sperm?” I look at her.

“I snuck in and took one of the condoms from the trash can,” she snidely remarks.

“Dee, what color was the condom?” 

She looked at me like I grew two heads. “Yellow. Why?” 

I look at Justin who looks at me before getting up and moving to the window.

“So how do you feel about being a daddy for the third time?” She looks like she did nothing wrong.

“I don’t know. Wait, that’s a fucking lie. I do fucking know. I know exactly how I am feeling. I gave you an out after you told me what you did to Justin. Yes I was feeling angry and betrayed and totally shocked,” I began.

“Brian…” she tries to cut in.

“No let me finish. I mean how could you use Brianna like that? Your own daughter, OUR own daughter. Because she is my daughter, I couldn't just exclude her from my life all together, so I let both of you stay in the loft below us. Because I was not willing to lose my daughter.” 

I look over at Justin.

“When I started to see you and Justin get along better, I thought ok, she was no longer a threat to us. We were fine but now, after this stunt, I know I should have never let my guard down again.” 

Looking at Justin once more, I wonder how he is feeling. I mean that was HIS condom full of sperm that she took. I wonder when this will all start to become too much for him.

“Dee, I think you need to go home. Right now, this is too much for us. We need time to think things through,” I calmly tell her, though inside I’m practically screaming it. 

“Okay, no problem. Just know, I did it because….” 

I didn’t let her finish. “I don’t fucking care why you fucking did it. You need to go home, Denise. NOW!” I don’t mean to yell. Fuck, yes I do.

She gets up and thinks twice before kissing me. “Later, Brian. And Justin, please, don’t hate me for this. I just go after what I want, just like you.” 

I see Justin finch. “Denise!” I shout.

“I’m going.” She walks out with a smile on her face. I know Justin feels the same way I do; we want to knock it off her.

“Justin, come here.” I walk over to him, wrapping my arms around him. He turns in my arms.

“Tell me what you are thinking,” I say softly.

“Pretty much the same thing you are,” he whispers.

“Sunshine?” I run a hand down his cheek.

**Justin**

“I was mostly shocked when she admitted she’s pregnant, and one of us is the father. I knows neither of us had sex with her to get her pregnant. I looked at you and could see you were as shocked as I was,” I tell him.

I remember just a few minutes ago turning my head back to look at Dee and I saw she was still smiling like she was happy with herself. That she had thought she managed to succeed in breaking us up.

“I should have never gotten so relaxed with her, try to befriend her or to make her life easier. Even though she made my life a living hell since she first arrived here. When you first suggested that they live downstairs, I knew I wouldn't complain because this way you still got to see your daughter, and I wasn't about to come between the two of you,” I whisper.

“Justin. I know you love her too.” he tells me.

“Yes, I love Brianna, too, just like she was my own. But I hated her mother with a passion as she continued to live downstairs. I know you don’t understand, Brian, but at the time I thought she was getting along with me because she was actually sorry for what she did. But after this stunt that she just pulled I now think she was only talking to me because it was the only way to still be in your good graces.”

“I know she hasn’t been easy to get along with Justin. I’m sorry,” he tells me. “Justin you know…”

“I know that it’s mine Brian. I knew something wasn’t right when we came home and I didn’t see the condom in out trashcan from when we had sex before we went to work. When I found it gone, and knew neither of us had the time to take out the trash and that the cleaning lady hadn’t been here today, I knew someone else had to take it. But why someone would take it was the part I couldn’t figure out.” 

He looks into my eyes. “After ruling out the usual people, I figured it must have been Dee, because she had both the time and the key to do it. And let’s not forget, the motive. I know she must have thought it was yours.” 

He nods his head. “How do you feel Justin?” 

“You mean about her mothering my unborn child? I hate the feeling. I wish it wasn’t her. But what can we do? I will love it. No WE will love it and I know from the look in Dee’s eyes, that she has no idea that it was my sperm in that condom and not yours.” 

He pulls me into him. “I’m sorry Justin.” He whispers.

“Not your fault Brian. Hey look at it this way. At least all these kids have the same blood. I mean Brianna and my child have the same mother. Gus and Brianna have the same father.” I shake my head slightly. “I just don’t want to think of it right now.” I sit down on the couch. 

“Sunshine?”

“Fuck Brian, I’m going to be a father.” I take a deep breath.

“And the fun thing is, we don’t have to tell Dee until AFTER the baby is born. It will do her good to have the kick in the ass when she finds out it was your sperm and not mine. See, and you thought the color condom joke was lame.” 

“You got me the yellow for my birthday. Then as a joke I got you blue ones,” I reply.

“To match your eyes.” He leans in to kiss me. “We will get through this together. And just in case, we will have a family emergency dinner at Deb’s tomorrow. Without Dee or Brianna. I don’t want her to hear this just yet.” 

He looks down as I lift his head. “Shall we ‘act’ as if we are fighting?” 

“No, I will just sort of move the other way, letting you spend time with her. Justin just because she doesn’t know doesn’t mean you have to miss out on the doctor’s visits. It’s amazing. I did it with Gus.”

“Thanks Brian. I love you.” I kiss him.

“I love you, too, Sunshine.” He kisses me deeper. Smiling to ourselves, we think about how this will all come to bite Dee on her ass.


	10. Seeds of Jealousy

Thanks to my beta for all her time into this. You are the best. Also thanks to the girls who keep perstering me for more. Also, to everyone who leaves feedback, thanks, all your words also helps me write faster LOL

* * *

**Deb**

As we all sit here with mouths hanging open after hearing the latest news of what the little shit ‘Dee’ is up to now. 

“I can believe it,” Michael tells them.

“I just can’t believe this. Brian what are you going to do?” Emmett asks.

“Brian, if you need a lawyer, let me know,” Mel tells them.

“The only one I would need you for is Brianna.” Brian looks at us.

“Brian?” I ask.

“Because Justin would need her for this one.” 

We all look at them, once again in shock. 

“Ya, she took one of my condoms, thinking it was Brian’s,” Justin calmly said, even though I know it is upsetting him some.

“How do you feel about it?” He looks at me. 

“Well other then who is carrying it, I will love it.”

“Aww, my Sunshine is going to be a father,” I squeal. 

“Just need time to figure it out,” he whispers.

“Well, you know we are all here for you both. We all love you,” Vic interjects.

“Thanks guys. And girls.” Brian looks to Justin.

“And let me know.” Mel taps Justin’s hand as he nods.

After dinner I pull Brian aside. “How is he really?” 

“Scared shitless. But don’t worry, Ma, I’m there for him too.” 

I give him a hug.

After everyone left I look at my brother. “Those boys are going to need their family. And if Dee doesn’t start acting right, I am going to have to give her some tough motherly love.” 

Vic nods as I sit next to him.

**Brian**

Driving back to the loft, I look over to see Justin looking out the window. 

“What you thinking about?” 

“I don’t know if I am going to be a good dad when I can’t stand the mother,” he blurts out, making me laugh.

“Justin you make a great father. You are great to Gus, and great to Brianna. And yes I know they aren’t your blood, but they couldn’t care less. And as far as liking the mothers, well. I can’t stand Mel. And she might not be blood, but she is still Gus’ mom too.” 

He smiles at me. “You can’t stand her.” He laughs.

“No, that’s why when she was taking up for me with Dee, I knew something wasn’t right.” He leans over, taking my hand. 

“I want to be there Brian. I want to be there with each step of this pregnancy but you know she isn’t going to like it, especially with hoping this breaks us up.”

“Well, it’s not going to work, and no fear, I will make sure you are at every appointment with us, whether it pisses her off or not.” I see him smile again. 

“Thanks, Brian.”

“No need to thank me, Sunshine,” I reply.

“At least everyone is on our side,” he whispers.

“Like there was ever a doubt?” We both laugh.

Pulling up I see Dee looking through the window. “Act like you are upset, Justin. Dee is watching.” 

Getting out of the car, we walk inside, Justin and I both did everything we could not to laugh. Reaching the loft door, I open it and he walks in. We hear Dee shut her door.

**Dee**

“I could tell they were both upset. My plan is working. Now, to add to that wound. I head upstairs, knocking on the loft door. Brian opens it and steps aside. I know he is still pissed but this will be great.

“What do you need?” he asks me.

“I have an appointment in two days. I was hoping you would go with me.” I look at him sadly.

“Ya sure, Justin, Dee has an appointment in two days. You are going with us,” he yells to Justin.

“Fine,” he yells back. 

Brian looks back to me. “We will be there.” He announces.

“Brian, he doesn’t need to be there,” I whine.

“Yes he does. I want him there,” Brian said.

“Okay, I’m going back downstairs. If you need to talk, come on down.” He nods his head. Walking out I know that all this won’t last long. Justin won’t want to be there when things get a tad family-like with us. 

Yes, my plan is bound to work. Justin seems to be pulling away already. I can’t wait until we are a family. 

“Me, you,” I say rubbing my stomach, “your sister and your dad. One big happy family. Oh, and Gus, too.” I smile as I shut my loft door, waiting for the doors to open for the whole family that we will become. 

Yes, it will work. Brian will be mine.


	11. Seeds of Jealousy

Thanks to my beta who is wonderful. Also thanks to her for all her help on this story. Love you. Also, I know these are short chapters, but someone told me it doesn't matter as long as it's good for them. I post more often this way to LOL.

* * *

**Month ONE**

**Dee**

I look over on the other side of Brian to see Justin smiling at him. I don’t know why Brian insisted on Justin being here. But with time, Justin will get bored and not want to come with us and then it will be just Brian and I. The way it was meant to be.

Brianna was happy to hear she was going to be a big sister. She even asked if she could help pick the name. 

I look at Brian, smiling at him as he smiles back. 

“Well Dee, looks like everything is looking good.” I told the doctor last time to call me Dee.

“Ok, so same time next month?” I ask him. 

He smiles, nodding his answer to me. “Now, continue your vitamins and I will see you all in a month.” He walks out. 

“We will meet you out in the lobby,” Brian tells me as they walk out. 

“All in due time,” I say to the empty room.

**Month 2/3**

Once again we are sitting in the same room as before. This is the third time, the third month and I can’t believe this still hasn’t gotten Justin to back off. 

He shouldn’t be here, but Brian wants him to be. Once it gets more personal, when he can see the images and hear the sound of the baby’s heartbeat – the baby that belongs to me and Brian – he won’t want to come back. It will be far too upsetting for him to see and hear evidence of the life that Brian and I created, a life that he’s not a part of, regardless of what he may think.

“Well, you ready for this ultrasound and to hear your child’s heartbeat?” the doctor asks us.

“Yes, I am so excited. Brian, come here,” I call him over as they set it up. They put the liquid on my belly, saying it’s cold which, for some reason, makes Brian and Justin laugh.

“Okay, let’s find this heartbeat.” He runs the ‘tool’ over my stomach. Brian calls it ‘the tool’ 

Listening, I can hear the faint sound and as he moves lower the beat gets stronger. I look over at Brian and he smiles. “You hear that? That’s our baby.” I wipe some tears, still looking at Brian who is now looking at Justin. 

I catch a glimpse of him, leaning against the wall, eyes closed. A few tears are rolling down his cheeks. 

Yes, it’s hitting him. It won’t be too much longer until he can’t handle this. Brian walks over to Justin, pulling him close. 

Justin wraps his arm around Brian’s neck as Brian runs a hand over Justin’s back.

“Brian,” I call to him. 

He turns, looking at me. “I heard it. How does it seem, Doc?” He looks at Justin, who nods.

“It sounds strong. Everything looks to be coming alone well. You can get dressed. I want to see you here again in two months.” Nodding, I feel Brian wipe my stomach off. 

“We’ll wait outside like usual.” 

I simply nod my head, watching as they walk out. 

The way Justin was acting, I know it won’t be much longer. Getting dressed, I run a hand over my stomach, smiling. “Not too much longer. God, I want to get rid of that blond. I’m tired of him being around with Brian and I here. This is OUR child. Not Justin’s.

**Justin**

“I can’t believe we heard the heart beat. It makes this so real. That was MY son or daughter’s heartbeat.”

“I know, it’s amazing.” He pulls me in to hug me. “You are amazing.” 

I pull his head down to mine, kissing him. 

Someone coughs and as we look up we see Dee standing there looking upset. 

“Let’s go,” she says snidely. 

As we drive back to the house I see Dee looking at me. “Something wrong?” I ask.

“Justin, I just don’t want you to be in the exam room with us anymore. This is about Brian and me,” she tells me.

“I want him there, and if he isn’t then I’m not,” Brian tells her.

“Fine, but not during the whole thing. He was upset today and I can’t be getting upset over you getting upset.” She leans back in her seat.

“Sorry, it was just…” 

“No Justin, if you can’t handle seeing or hearing the child in me, BRIAN’S AND MINE then you don’t need to be there.” She blurts out in frustration.

“Okay, I will keep my emotions in control,” I whisper. 

“No, Dee look, Justin is emotional and this kid is going to be a part of his life as well as mine. So if hearing the kid’s heartbeat upsets him, it’s a happy upset,” Brian calmly tells her. 

“Brian,” she starts.

“No, Dee, you are the one who ‘stole’ the condom, now deal with the fact that Justin WILL be there with ME through ALL of this.” I can tell she’s getting on his last nerve.

“Okay, well as long as he stays calm.” 

I look at her, and I see her smirk. I know she is pissed about Brian and me not breaking up. She probably thinks she still has time.

And from the look in her eyes, I know I am right. 

What will she think of next? God, I wish my child was in someone else. At this point I would even be happy if it was Deb. Shit, that’s gross. But I would rather deal with EWWW then with this evil-minded woman. 

I’m having all these mixed emotions. God, I must have the ‘male pregnancy symptom.’


	12. Seeds of Jealousy

I need to thank my beta that this story is now written for. She has been great with everything. I love Ya Hun. Great work in putting up with me. I also want to thank my sister, for who has given me permission to make her the best bitch she can be. Love Ya sis. Also, to the one who made this fic possible, Lidyah. Thanks for the great challenge. I hope this is coming along to what you wanted. Also to all the girls who I have pestered with this story. Tammy, you are great. And Britt, you are to. Sid and all the others, Carrie.

* * *

**Month 4/5**

**Justin**

Here we are, once again at the doctor’s office. They have been keeping an eye on Dee since it wasn’t a normal pregnancy. 

“You okay Sunshine?” Brian whispers to me.

“Just nervous,” I answer.

“Why?” 

“I get to find out what we are having.” 

I smile at him. “Whatever it is, we will love it.” He kisses me and looks at Dee, who just gives me a look, turning her head to the TV.

“Well if you three would follow me, we will get this started,” the doctor tells us. 

“Why don’t you wait out here, Justin. This is a special visit and I would like to share it with the father of my child,” Dee tells me.

“Dee, he’s coming, whether you want him to or not.” Brian gives her a look, which she just nods at. 

Once back in the room, Dee is hooked up to the ultrasound/sonogram machine. The technician applies a conductive gel to the abdomen, and presses a transducer against the skin. This is a small, hand-held device that converts energy from one form to another. The gel helps transmit sound waves between the skin and the transducer, because these waves cannot travel through air. Most women just call it “The Wand”.

The doctor explains that the transducer sends high-frequency sound waves toward the internal organs, which reflect the sound waves back to the skin. The transducer receives these sound waves and converts them into electrical impulses that become a visible image on the echocardiography machine.

The doctor watches the images as they appear on the machine's screen. He can capture a still image or videotape moving images for review at a later time. To obtain clearer and more complete images, he can move the transducer to different places on the abdomen. 

“So you want to know what it is?” He smiles at us. 

“Yes, sir,” we all say at once. 

“Well, let’s see. We have one leg. We have two legs. And we see a third leg. We have a boy.” 

I look at Brian who pulls me into him. 

“Are you sure?” he asks.

“Yes, see this here? That is his penis.” He shows us on the monitor. “He’s very well endowed from what I can tell. Oh, look at that little tush. He has a bubble butt. Shit, what’s this I see?”

“What? Is something wrong?” I start to panic.

“Not unless you don’t want twins.” 

I have to sit down.

“Twins?” Brian asks.

“Yes. I thought I heard two heartbeats. And from the look of it, it’s a girl,” he said. 

I have to sit down.

“Wow, fertile one,” the doctor continues with a laugh. “Looks like the father is very much a big man. Had some left over from the boy to make the girl.” 

“Ever have any doubts?” I asked Brian who gives me a look.

“Nope, never.” He kisses me again.

“We have a daughter and a son, plus we have Brianna. Brian, we have it all.” Dee starts to cry. I nod my head to Brian who walks over to her, holding her hand as the doctor wipes the gel off her.

“Ok, now I want to see you back here in a month,” he tells us.

“Yes sir, thank you.” Brian shakes his hand before I do.

Heading out to wait for Dee, Brian pulls me in to him. “Damn Sunshine. Now we will have three Taylor smiles to deal with. I can’t believe this. Are you okay?”

“Ya, I’m ok. Just shocked. Brian, I have a boy and a girl. And I don’t know anything about being a father.”

“Bullshit Justin. You are a great father. Look how you are with Gus and Brianna. They adore you,” he tells me.

“I just wish I could flaunt about them. I don’t feel much like the father.” I look around as I see Dee walking out. 

“Lets go,” She replies.

“Oh wait, here is your first picture of the babies. I made a few copies.” The doctor hands us pictures. 

“Thanks,” we all say as we leave the office.

**Brian**

After leaving the doctor’s I pick the phone up, calling the one person I know can help me with this crisis of Justin’s. 

“Emmett, its Brian. I need a favor. In a few weeks we are having a father to be party for Justin. I want you to make the arrangements. It will be the same day the girls have the baby shower for Dee.” 

“OH my god, of course I will do it. You so love him.” Emmett is so happy, I can see him jumping and clapping.

“Yes I do, just make it something he would love,” I say before hanging up, knowing I’ve got the right man on the job.

“Who was that?” Justin asks.

“No one, twat, just wait and see later.” I pull him into me, kissing his lips. I can’t wait for him to have his party. 

“I love you, Brian,” he whispers.

“Love you, too,” I answer him, seeing Dee shake her head by us.

**Dee**

I watch as they kiss and say ‘I love you’ to each other. Fuck, I need to accelerate the pace here. I can’t let this go on much longer the way it has been. Justin needs to be out of the picture and Brian needs to spend more time with me. Twins. I can’t believe I am having Brian’s twins. He will have to spend more time with me now. 

Opening the door, I look over at them. Why should it matter what Justin thinks? These aren’t his kids. I will not let him take this from us. 

“Hold him while you can Justin; he will be with me when the time comes,” I whisper to myself, climbing in the car with new plans coming to mind.


	13. Seeds of Jealousy

This chapter is for Nisey..HAPPY BIRTHDAY SIS. but I couldn't keep her nice.lol I tried. Love you. Also thanks to my wonderful beta and friend. You are amazing and like I said before, this story is now for you for all your hard work. Thanks to the girls. Love you all.

* * *

**Month 6/7**

**Brian**

“Brianna, is everything ready?” I yell to her.

“Yes, Dad. Justin should be back with the cake soon,” she yells back, just as the loft door opens.

“Cake is here,” Justin announces.

“I can’t believe you guys are doing this for my mom after what she has done,” Brianna says, her eyes welling with tears.

“Well, it’s her birthday and we need to just put some things aside for her for a few hours,” Justin replies, putting an arm around her.

“You know she did this because she loves him. All my life all I have heard about is how great of a guy my dad is. She just needs to realize that you two are meant to be,” she says sadly.

“Well, let’s just get through this. Everything will be okay.” Justin hugs her.

“She’s here, everyone hide,” Emmett whispers really loudly.

As the loft door opens, Daphne walks in with Dee. All of us jump out screaming “SURPRISE!”

Dee jumps but looks straight to me. “Oh, Brian.” She hugs me, crying.

“Don’t thank me; this is all Brianna and Justin’s doing,” I respond with a laugh.

“Aww, my little girl, thank you.” She hugs Brianna.

“You’re welcome, Mom. You should thank Justin, too.” I see Dee make a face but for her daughter she turns to Justin.

“Thanks, Justin. This is really nice of you.” She hugs him much to Justin’s delight.

“You’re welcome. Happy birthday,” he kindly whispers. 

“Thank you.” She walks over to open her gifts and, of course, the cake. Soon after, the girls decide to surprise her.

“The party isn’t over. We are heading back to my place where we are having a baby shower for you and the twins.” The family has known about the twins since the day the doctor delivered the news. Justin couldn’t contain his excitement and just had to tell everyone. 

“Oh my, that is the sweetest thing.” Dee beams at the new announcement. 

As the girls head out, I see Justin starting to clean up. I look to Emmett who goes over to the birthday banner, pulling it down to reveal another that reads ‘Congratulations, Daddy!’. 

“Justin.” I put an arm around him. 

“Yeah?” 

“Look.” I point to where everyone stands under the new banner. Emmett is clapping his hands in barely controlled excitement.

Justin turns in my arms. “For me?” he asks.

“Yeah, for you, Sunshine. It’s not fair for Dee to get all the glory. You are those twins dad. You deserve to celebrate, too.” 

He reaches up to kiss me, tears filling his expressive blue eyes. “Thank you,” he whispers.

“You haven’t even heard the best part yet,” I tease with an affectionate smile. “There are presents.”

“Really?” he asks, his gaze finally resting on the stack of presents all with his name on them. 

I see him swallow hard as the emotions threaten to overwhelm him. “Go on,” I say softly, “you know you want to.

He turns a bright smile in my direction then graces the rest of the gang with it before heading to the table laden with gifts. Opening them up, he is beaming with happiness. It’s good to see him like this. 

“You did great, Baby,” Emmett says after coming to stand at my side..

“Thank you, but I couldn’t have done it without you. And Emmett, don’t call me Baby.” I smile at him making the words I said less hurtful. 

He smiles back innocently. “Whatever you say, Baby.” He gives me a kiss and makes his way over to Justin.

As the party progresses, I watch them play the stupid games Emmett came up with. Before I know it, I’ve traded in my spectator status for that of an active participant

Justin makes his way over to me, sitting on my lap. “Thank you, Brian. This is the best thing anyone’s ever done for me.”

“You deserve it, Sunshine. We just want you to know that we all know how much this means to you.” I kiss his temple.

“Well, shall we take this to Babylon?” Mikey asks.

“Sure, let’s go.” Justin jumps off me saying.

 

**Justin**

Once at Babylon, as we move to the dance floor a voice comes over the speaker. 

“Gents and pervs, I have an announcement to make. Our very own King of Babylon is a true KING. He is going to be the father of TWINS. Justin Taylor-Kinney. We all knew how strong he was to snatch up our very own Brian Kinney. But now they are going to be fathers. Justin, it was asked, ok fuck it, it was DEMANDED that the next two songs be played for you from all your friends. So here is your song that covers what they are all wanting to say.”

I look at Brian and he smiles as we hear the familiar song and lyrics begin. ‘Let’s hear it for the boy’ blares over the screaming crowd as I pull Brian into my arms, kissing him. Everyone cheers us on as the song changes and the lyrics to ‘High School Confidential’ can be heard.

Brian pulls me close to him. “You know, Sunshine, you have some powerful sperm.” 

“Must be because I’m still young and it was at full strength,” I reply with a teasing smile. “You were older then me and let’s face it, you cum so much, those little sperm devils of yours are bound to lose their way sometimes.” 

He smacks me on my ass. “Watch, it Sunshine.” 

We both laugh. 

“But I love you anyway,” I whisper. 

“Love you too, Sunshine, love you too.” He kisses me long and deep and we’re both breathless by the time our lips finally part. “Why don’t we go home and have our own celebration?” he breathes.

Smiling, I pull him towards the door. 

Once back at the loft, he picks me up, carrying me to the bed and tossing me onto it.

He slowly removes his clothes as I watch him. Then, smiling, he leans over and starts to remove mine.

Leaning over my now naked body, he begins to kiss from my head to my feet. Making his way back up he takes my now throbbing dick into his mouth. Sucking me, stroking me. Hell, devouring me.

I lose all conscious thought of who I am at the moment. That’s what he does to me. He once told me that when he is with me, it’s like he learns new things about himself. Like what he thought felt good with other people is a thousand times better between us.

We have always had this connection. From the very beginning we knew each other’s bodies like no other. 

Moving back up to my lips he smiles at me. “You are so fucking hot, Justin.” 

“So are you, Bri,” I moan out as he strokes my dick. Reaching down, I take his throbbing cock into my hand. 

He kisses me while we keep stroking each other. Before long we are both moaning our orgasm into the kiss.

I open my eyes to see him smile. “Who said we have to have sex to feel the love?” 

I love when he talks like that. He wouldn’t say it around anyone else. 

“Thanks for tonight,” I whisper into his neck.

“Anything for you,” he whispers back. 

We’re both smiling as we fall asleep in each other’s arms

**Dee**

As I come into the loft, I see the banner and smile at the thought of them throwing Brian a party. 

My smile falters slightly as I remember my own night at Deb’s house. 

_“I can’t believe he wants Justin involved in all this. This is between Brian and me,” I tell the girls as I eat cake._

_“Justin is with Brian,” Lindsey says without looking at me._

_“I know, but these aren’t Justin’s children,” I reply, “he isn’t involved, no matter what they want to think.”_

_I jump slightly as Deb puts her two cents in._

_“The hell he isn’t involved. Brian and Justin have been together for a long time and you have tried your best to tear them up, but nothing you can do will tear them apart, not even this latest scheme of yours. He loves Justin. It’s time you see that. I’m not a bitter woman, but I will not keep quiet when it comes to my boys. And Brian and Sunshine are MY boys. Now either learn to deal with it, or you will not like the ending to your happy fairy tale.” She gets up and walks over to the door._

_Turning back to me, she adds, “Justin is Brian’s partner, and what affects one, affects the other.” With that, she turns away and heads into the kitchen._

I’ll show them, I think to myself. I walk into the loft room and I see them together. They’re snuggled in bed, Justin on Brian’s chest, Brian’s arm around him, holding him close, protecting him.

No, I can’t give up. I want that with him and I’m determined to have it. It might take a little time, but it will be mine one day.


	14. Seeds of Jealousy

Once again a BIG thank you to my beta and friend who is such a wonderful person. I would ask her to marry me if we both weren't already married.LOL I also want to thank Sid and Mari for their help in this chapter.

* * *

**Month 7 ½- 8**

**Justin**

The last time we went to the doctor they told us everything was fine. Dee still seems a tad upset that I have been going and even brought it up again. 

Brian told her that regardless of what she thinks, I would be there through it all.

After the doctor’s visit and lunch we are sitting here on the couch, with me sitting on his lap. We’re looking at baby name books that Brianna brought for us.

“How about Madeline?” Brianna asks. Brian and I both are shaking our heads.

“How about Sampson?” Brian laughs. 

“Hell, no,” I laugh.

“Magnum.” I laugh louder when Brian pinches my ass. 

“How about Stanley, Lucy?” Brian chuckles.

Brianna and I look at each other. “No way,” we both say in unison.

“Let’s have some ice cream and figure this out.” Brianna jumps up to go get it.

Minutes later, we’re eating ice cream and making jokes about names that we all know will never be the twins’ names.

“How about we let Emmett name them?” I joke but the look on Brian’s face says it all.

Pulling me close, he kisses my neck. “It’s so good to see you smiling.” 

“It’s good to smile and laugh,” I whisper.

**Brian**

I look over to see Gus and Brianna playing. 

“Gus wants to name them Tasha Uniqua for the girl and, Austin Tyrone or Pablo for the boy.”

We all bust out laughing. The fucked up thing is, if it was said a while back, I wouldn’t know who they were. But with Gus we never missed an episode of The Backyardigans. The moose is Tyrone, the hippo is Tasha, Pablo is the penguin, Austin is the kangaroo and Uniqua is that pink thing no one seems to know.

“You are thinking of them aren’t you?” 

“Justin, stop. Damn. I like them, ok?” We both laugh again. 

“Yes, it shows when we do all the dances with Gus when he watches it here.” 

Brianna looks at us. “I love them too,” she admits, laughing. 

I swear, it feels so good to fucking laugh again, especially with them. 

“Daddy, no laugh at them,” Gus tells us with a small pout.

“We’re not laughing at them, Sonnyboy. We are laughing at ourselves.” 

“Oh, well, I guess that’s okay.” He starts to laugh with us.

“What’s so funny?” Dee asks, coming through the loft door.

**Dee**

“They are laughing at themselves,” Gus tells me. 

“”That’s good. What have I missed?” I lean down, giving the little version of Brian a kiss.

“We are talking about names for the baby.” 

I look over at Brian and Justin and see all the baby name books sitting there.

“What are you talking about? These are Brian’s kids and mine. I will not have someone name our kids,” I spit out

“Brianna, take Gus downstairs for some cookies,” Brian tells our daughter.

“Yes, sir.” She takes Gus and leaves, looking back at me. I nod my head at her.

Once the kids are gone Brian gets a look on his face.

“We have been through this. Justin is a part of this…” Brian starts but I stop him.

“NO, these are OUR kids Brian, not Justin’s. I have put up with him coming to ALL the doctor’s visits as well as being a part of everything else. But NAMING OUR children is going too far. The names are OUR choice Brian. He has NO right in this. NONE!” I scream at the both. 

I see Justin move against the wall, with tears in his eyes. Looking back at Brian I see the same look when he looks back to me, with anger in his eyes.

“I know that this is hurting Justin and I won’t fucking stand for it. Now, you really need to fucking listen to me, Dee. He has EVERY right to be in this. In fact, he has more rights than I do,” he calmly says.

“No, he doesn’t Brian. These are our kids,” I point out.

He glares at me for a moment. When he speaks his voice is deadly serious. “NO, they aren’t. Fucking listen to me. The fucking condom you stole from our room wasn’t mine. IT WAS JUSTIN’S. He has ALL the rights in this because HE is the father, not me.” 

He moves to where Justin is still standing looking shattered and pulls him into a tight embrace.

“NOOOO. This isn’t true…” I start to say.

“It’s true, Dee. I bought Justin the yellow condoms as a joke after painting Brianna’s room. He got me the blue ones because of his fucking eyes. I love his eyes, I love him. The fucking scheme you are trying is falling apart, Dee. Justin is the father. Get used to it.” 

“Oh my god, this can’t be happening. It’s supposed to be us Brian.” 

“Dee, how many times have I told you, the US you want will never be. I am gay. Now and always. And my life is with Justin,” Brian reiterates, trying to stay calm.

“Dee, calm down. This isn’t good for the babies,” Justin urges.

“Fuck you, Justin. You fucking knew about all this. You all did and you didn’t tell me. You’ve been fucking lying to me all this time!” 

“We’ve been lying?” Brian demands, his voice rising.

“Brian,” Justin says, putting a hand on his arm to calm him. 

“No, Justin,” Brian says adamantly. “It’s time she heard this.” He turns back to me, his eyes blazing with anger. “You’re the one who came into our home uninvited and stole the fucking condom. You forged my name on those papers and went behind my back to get impregnated in some sick scheme to break up my relationship with Justin, so don’t you dare stand there and try to accuse _us_ of lying.”

“You don’t understand…” I try to explain but he cuts me off.

“And as if that wasn’t bad enough, you tried to make him feel like shit every chance you got.”

“I did no such thing!” I argue, shooting a glare at Justin before turning my attention back to Brian.

“Yes, you did,” he insists. “Those are his twins you’re carrying and you tried to push him out of the way at every turn.”

“No,” I murmur, shaking my head slightly against the throbbing in my temples. “That’s not … it wasn’t supposed to be that way. You were supposed to love our babies and want to be with me.”

“I do love those babies,” Brian said, his voice quieter. He turns to look at Justin with a small smile. “How could I not? They’re a part of him.” He looks back at me with sadness in his eyes. “But I’ll never want to be with you that way, Dee.”

The pounding in my head intensifies and I can practically hear the blood rushing through my veins. “No,” I whisper. I grip the side of the chair as a sharp pain stabs through my stomach.

“Dee?” they say in unison, moving toward me.

“It hurts,” I gasp, clutching my stomach.

“Call 911, Brian,” Justin tells him, taking my arm and lowering me to the floor.

Before I can say anything I look down and see blood seeping through my clothes. 

“Fuck, Justin, the babies.” 

It’s the last thing I remember before everything goes black.


	15. Seeds of Jealousy

**Brian**

As they wheel Dee back into the room, I can’t help but think of what brought us here. 

“How could I have been so fucking stupid?” I say more to myself than anyone.

“Brian, this isn’t your fault. She needed to hear the truth,” Justin whispers to me. 

I move away from him. “Not at the risk of your twins’ lives. If something happens to them, it will be my fault.” He pulls me in to him. “I’m sorry, Justin”

“Sorry is bullshit. Isn’t that what you used to say? Brian, they will be fine.” 

I don’t know which one of us he’s trying to convince. “I shouldn’t have said it like that. I should have broken it to her gently. But she was pissing me off with all this jealousy shit.” 

“Brian, we have both been jealous of each other. I was jealous of how she knew your past and how close you were then and how you just forgave her for lying for ten years. But that’s what you do for friends and family. I was jealous of the fact she knows the deeper part of you that was hurt and was there to kiss all the pain away. She was jealous of me because of what we have now. That we love each other and I can’t say I blame her. I know what it’s like to be under the Brian Kinney spell.” The whole time I look into his eyes and I know he’s telling the truth.

“No need to be jealous.” I touch his face. “My heart and life is and always will be yours.” 

“I know that, now. But I know what she is going through. Her love for you is making it hard to let go of you. That doesn’t make what’s happening your fault,” he tells me.

“Justin…” Before I can finish, the doctor calls our name.

“Yes, how are the kids? How is Dee?” Justin asks. After everything she’s put him through, he’s still worried about her.

“We have them all stabilized, but why don’t you come in and we will talk about this. Which one is the father?” he asks, looking back and forth between us.

“We both are,” Justin tells him in a way the doctor doesn’t question. Nodding, he takes us both back to the room that Dee is in.

“Brian, Justin,” she says as we enter the room.

“How are you?” Justin asks Dee who is looking at me. 

“I’m sorry,” I repeat.

“It’s not your fault. It’s…” 

“They are both right,” the doctor says, cutting her off. “It’s not your fault, Mr. Kinney. This wasn’t brought on by any one incident, it’s been accumulating throughout the pregnancy. The stress she has put on herself is what caused this.”

“But she was bleeding,” Justin pointed out in a concerned tone.

The doctor nodded. “Sometimes during pregnancy, the placenta may detach from the uterine wall before or during labor. This may cause a certain amount of vaginal bleeding and would also explain the pains you’ve been having, Dee.”

“How serious is this?” Brian asked with a small frown.

“Thankfully, we only see a small detachment at this point,” the doctor explained. “We’ll have to keep an eye on her blood pressure and monitor the remainder of the pregnancy to ensure it doesn’t get to a point of detachment that will endanger the lives of the babies. I’d like to admit Dee into the hospital for the remainder of her pregnancy. That way, we’ll be able to keep an eye on things and hopefully hold off labor as long as possible. That will give those babies the best chance at a healthy delivery.” 

I look at Justin who is now sitting beside the gurney, actually holding Dee’s hand.

“The best chance?” he asks a slight tremor in his voice. “Will they be OK?”

“We will have another sonogram and see just where we are, but as you can tell from the fetal monitor, there are good, strong heartbeats from the twins.” 

Justin nods his head, his eyes watching the heartbeats flick steadily across the small screen.

I walk over putting my hand on his shoulder and taking Dee’s other hand. “Do whatever needs to be done,” I say. “We can’t lose them… any of them.”

“We will take good care of both mother and babies,” the doctor assures us. “Try not to worry.” He looks down at Dee. “That especially goes for you,” he tells her. “Additional stress at this point could have dire consequences.” After glancing at the three of us, he leaves the room.

“I’m scared, Brian,” Dee cries out.

“We all are,” Justin tells her in a calm voice. 

She nods in acceptance of that before leaning her head back and closing her eyes. 

A moment later, the nurse returns and begins taking Dee’s vitals. Both men watch silently until they saw her injecting something into the IV tubing.

“What are you giving her?” Justin asks, looking at Dee’s stomach.

“Nothing that will harm your babies, Sir. It’s just to help her relax and get some rest. It’s the best thing for her and the babies right now,” she explains.

“Thanks,” he whispers with a small nod.

“I know you’re both concerned, but there really is nothing more you can do here tonight. Why don’t the two of you head home and if anything changes, we will call you immediately. She’s going to be resting the rest of the night,” she says with a warm smile. “You really should go home and try to get some rest yourselves.” She puts the chart down as she walks out.

“Justin, she’s right. Let’s head home. There isn’t anything we can do here,” I whisper in his ear as I wrap my arm around his waist. 

“You know it isn’t your fault, right?” he asks, looking up at me. 

“Yeah, I know. I just wish it hadn’t gotten this far.” He kisses me softly.

“Me too. Let’s go home,” he replies with a yawn.

Heading home we climb into bed, hoping that everything will work out once and for all. We deserve it. I just want Justin happy. 

Wrapping my arms around him he snuggles in to my chest. 

“Thanks, Sunshine,” I whisper.

“For what?” he murmurs, turning his head slightly to kiss my chest.

“For not being an asshole,” I reply simply.

“No problem, no room in this loft for two assholes.” 

I swat his ass. “Twat.” 

He leans up, kissing my lips. “You wouldn’t have it any other way. It’s the reason you love me.” He puts his head back down with a quiet sigh. “And I love you.”

“You’re right, I wouldn’t have it any other way, but that’s only one reason of many,” he replies, yawning. “Remind me later and I’ll give you the complete list.” 

“You got it, Stud.” 

Holding each other tight, we fall asleep in each other’s arms. Hoping that tomorrow brings a better day for us all.


	16. Seeds of Jealousy

I really have to thank my beta. Without her help this story wouldn't be as good as it is. She's brillant. I love ya sweetie. Like I said, if we weren't married, i would ask you to marry me. Scary how you know my mind lol. Also thanks to the girls and Carrie...the bus will be soon.

* * *

**Dee**

I wake up, looking around the room and see Brian sitting in the chair with Justin on his lap. There is sunlight outside the window which means I slept through the night.

They’re both wearing different clothes than they were when I was brought in, so I know they haven’t been here the whole time. 

“Brian,” I whisper, realizing that Justin is asleep. 

Looking over at me, he gets up and places Justin in the chair before making his way to my bedside.

“Hey, how are you feeling?” he asks me.

“I’m fine. The babies?” I rub my stomach.

“They’re ok. Did they tell you they admitted you?” 

I look at him with the ‘duh’ look. “I’m here,” I reply with a laugh.

“Dee, I shouldn’t have went off like that,” he starts to say. 

“It’s not your fault. Look, Brian, I don’t blame you.” I blame that little fucker over there sleeping. 

“I know you don’t. We have been worried. You scared us.” 

“I’m ok. I know Justin isn’t too happy with me.” I look away.

“Can you blame him, Dee? You have to understand, this is all new to him, but he’s a good guy,” Brian tries to tell me.

“Maybe,” I allow reluctantly. “But I never had problems like this with Brianna. Why with Justin’s? I mean, this isn’t right. Brian?” I look up at him.

“Dee, listen to me. This isn’t Justin’s fault either. Even after everything that’s happened, he’s still worried about you.” 

“He’s worried about his kids, not me.” 

“You need to calm down,” he tells me.

“I’m sorry. It’s just that I never had trouble with having your child. And now I am having all these problems. With kids that I thought were yours.” I wipe a tear from my cheek. “And you all knew they weren’t. Why didn’t you tell me?”

“You’re right,” Brian tells me. “We all knew about the condom and that the babies were Justin’s but we didn’t tell you because we didn’t know what you’d do.”

I refuse to take the blame for this alone. “That doesn’t change the fact that I had a perfectly healthy pregnancy with your baby. What do I know about Justin? I don’t know anything about his family history. Maybe this is common, maybe it’s a problem that he knew about all along and that’s why no one told me.”

“Dee, I know what we did was wrong,” Justin’s voice breaks in as he moves to stand beside Brian, “but I can tell you, no one in my family has a history of trouble with pregnancy or childbirth.”

“That you know of,” I snap.

“Dee,” Brian says, his tone carrying a hint of warning.

“It’s true, Brian. How does he know?” I start to cry as the doctor walks in.

He proceeds to inject more medication into the IV tube before turning to the two men in the room. “Both of you, out, now,” he instructs them. 

“I want Brian to stay,” I say, my eyes already drooping.

“Fine,” the doctor says. “Justin, I’m afraid it’s your presence upsetting her. I’m going to have to ask you to leave.”

Justin looks shocked but walks out.

“Dee, this has to stop. I won’t let this continue. You are carrying his kids and I will be there for you both. Don’t shut him out,” Brian pleads with me. “What you’re doing is cruel and unfair.”

“I need to sleep. Go see your _precious_ Justin.” I close my eyes to take a nap.

 

**Justin**

I walk out of the room thinking that this is fucking bullshit. I am being told I can’t stay in the room with my own children.

You would think this would have changed her, but it hasn’t. She still hates me. 

“Justin?” I turn to see Brian standing there.

“How is she?” I ask him. 

“Resting. You are amazing. Even after that you are still concerned for her.” He kisses me.

“Just because she’s a bitch to me and trying to take everything I love away from me, it doesn’t mean I have to be as cruel as she’s being,” I reply.

“You’re right and I love you for that.” He pulls me in for a hug.

“I hope you feel that way when I tell you this,” I say, pulling back to look up into his face. 

“Nothing will change how I feel,” he whispers.

“I want full custody, Brian. I don’t want my children being raised by a woman who does nothing but bad mouth me.” I look away.

“Justin, she loves…” he starts.

“YOU, Brian. She loves you. And I love those kids. She hates me. I don’t hate her, but I sure as hell don’t like her and I don’t want my kids being raised by someone who can be so manipulative and cruel.” I take a deep breath. “I am going to ask Mel to help me get custody.” 

I watch him as he stands there staring at me with a stunned look. 

“Justin?” He leans over, kissing me. “I know that you don’t like her and are jealous of her in some ways, but taking her kids away from her isn’t the answer. She’s a good mother; Brianna is proof of that.” 

“Yes, she’s a good mother to Brianna, I know that,” I tell him, trying to make him see my point. “But you’re Brianna’s father. Knowing how she feels about me, how can I be sure she’ll ever be able to love my children the way they deserve to be loved? I don’t want them growing up hearing lies about me and that I never wanted them. They deserve better than that, Brian, and so do I.” I pause a moment to allow my words to sink in. “I want them and I’m going to do what I can to get them, with or without your help.” I start to walk away but he pulls me back to him.

“You’re right,” he sighs into my hair. “They deserve to be loved completely and you deserve a chance to be a father to them.” He pulls back and smiles at me. “And you’re going to be a great one.”

“Does that mean you’ll help?” I ask quietly.

“You’re my partner,” he says, stroking the hair from my forehead. “And I love you. I’ll support you in whatever you want to do.” He pulls me close again and I can’t hold back a small sigh of relief. 

At least I am not alone in this, I think to myself as we head out of the hospital in search of Mel.


	17. Seeds of Jealousy

Once again thanks to my brillant beta. You rock girl. Love ya. Also thanks to the girls for all their help when I so kindly ask for it. Love you all.

* * *

**Brian**

As we sit in Mel’s office, I start to think about everything that has happened in the past year since Dee showed back up in my life.

I have a now eleven-year-old daughter, and Justin is expecting the birth of his twins from the same woman. If anyone had told us a year ago that we’d come to have four kids between us, I would have laughed in their face.

“Justin, are you sure you want to do this? I have to ask for policy purposes,” Mel informs Justin.

“Yes, I’m sure. I know you must think I’m awful, trying to take them from their mother, but after everything Dee has said and done, I don’t feel I have a choice if I ever want to be a part of their lives. I already love them and I feel they’d be better off with me. I can be a good father to them.” 

“You’ve proven that time and again with Gus and Brianna,” she assures him with a smile.

After discussing the papers, we sign them, Justin as the plaintiff with me as a witness. Justin looks them over one more time before handing them to Mel.

“Last chance, Justin,” Mel says, looking straight at my lover. 

Justin looks at me, and as I smile at him he looks back to Mel and nods. “File them” 

“Okay, first thing in the morning. When do you want me to serve her with them?” 

“Not until after the babies are born and she’s out of the hospital,” he replies. Even after this shit he is still making sure everything works out with her and the twins.

“Are you sure? What will you do until then?” Mel asks.

“I’ll just keep my distance from her,” he walks across the office and stands staring silently out the window.

“Mel, what are his chances?” I ask quietly. “I don’t want to see him hurt over this.” 

She glanced at Justin. “I can’t say, Brian. Usually they like to keep kids with their mothers when possible, especially when they’re so young.” She took a deep breath. “But under the circumstances, knowing that she’s already admitted to manipulating this pregnancy in an effort to trap you, I don’t think we’ll have much of a problem. At the very least, we’ll be able to ensure that Justin has some rights where the children are concerned. And, if she continues to make it clear that she doesn’t want to share the parenting roles with him, he’s got a good chance at full custody.”

I smile my thanks at her before crossing the room to take him in my arms. He turns in my embrace, gracing me with a small smile. 

“I am really going to be a father,” he says. 

“Justin, you are already a father in the ways that really count, to both Gus and Brianna.” 

He reaches up to kiss me softly. “Thank you. For saying that and for loving me enough to help.” 

“Justin, you should know by now, there is nothing I wouldn’t do for you,” I whisper. 

“I am still not used to this side of Brian Kinney,” Mel says, shaking her head in mild disbelief.

“This is the Brian I have always seen,” Justin informs her with a smug smile. “From that very first night.”

“Well, I’ve never been a big fan, as you both know, but seeing the way he’s here supporting his partner, not just today but since this whole thing began, I have to admit, I’m starting to rethink my position. You’re a good man, Brian, and a great father.” She smiled mischievously. “And if you ever tell anyone I said that I will deny it.” She’s leaving the office to have her secretary make copies of all the documents when she turns to face us once again. “Then, I will cut your remaining ball off and mount it on my wall.” 

As soon as she’s left the office, I turn to Justin with an exaggerated look of fear. “She will, too.” 

“Yes, I know.” 

We both start to laugh. I just hope we’re still laughing when all the dust has settled.

 

**Dee**

I’m looking out the window as the door opens and Lindsey walks in.

“You wanted to talk to me?” She asks.

“Yes,” I say, shifting slightly to get comfortable. “You’re the only one who can understand what I’m going through.” I smile wryly. “You’re lucky Gus is Brian’s son. I wouldn’t be having half these problems if these babies were his.” 

She looks at me, a flash of anger in her eyes and I know I was right in choosing my ally. When she speaks, the words surprise me. “I would be honored to carry Justin’s children. He’s a remarkable man.” 

I stare in shock for a moment before scoffing. “Remarkable? Why, because he’s got blond hair and blue eyes? Give me a break.”

“The way I see it, we’ve already given you several,” Lindsay says, pulling the chair close to the bed and lowering herself into it. “You called me here to talk about Justin, let’s talk. You’re right, I’m lucky that Brian is Gus’ father, but let me tell you, I feel equally lucky to have Justin as his other dad. Did you know that when Gus was a few months old, we asked Brian to sign over his parental rights? He didn’t want to, but no one saw that, no one except Justin. The rest of us believed that Brian didn’t want any part of being a father. Justin was the one who convinced him that he could be a parent, a good one, despite the childhood he had.”

“Linds…” 

“No,” she effectively cuts me off. “You started this, and now I’m going to have my say. Justin came out when he was 17 and his father kicked him out of the house. If it hadn’t been for Brian taking him in, who knows what could have happened to him. But he was strong, and he refused to back down and hide who he was.” She pauses for a moment for effect. “Even after another kid took a baseball bat to his head at his senior prom.” 

“He was bashed?” I ask quietly.

Lindsay nods sadly. “He nearly died in Brian’s arms. He was there, saw the whole thing but wasn’t able to stop it. He was a wreck, Dee, blaming himself. The rest of us were too shocked and concerned about Justin to realize that Brian was a victim too, but you know what? Justin saw it. After everything he’d suffered, he saw Brian’s pain and he was there for him. Justin couldn’t even walk down the street for the longest time, afraid that someone was lying in wait around every corner, but Brian helped him through it. They helped each other. Justin’s not perfect, he’s made mistakes, but he’s always owned up to them and did whatever he could to make them right. Then, when Brian was diagnosed with cancer, Justin was there through it all, even after Brian tried to push him away.” 

My head snaps up at that bit of news. “Brian had cancer? When?” I ask, worried about my best friend.

“A while ago. I won’t get into particulars because the details aren’t mine to tell and he’s fine now, but it was rough going for a while. He didn’t want anyone to know, including Justin. But Justin found out and fought his way back into Brian’s life. He laid into him good,” she says with a small chuckle. “He’ll never give up on the people he loves, and that includes those babies you’re carrying. He’s a fighter, Dee.”

“And he won Brian,” I say sadly.

“It wasn’t easy,” she tells me. “They’ve been through a lot together and Brian had some serious commitment issues, but Justin never gave up, even though he lost his own father’s love in the process.” 

“I didn’t know any of this,” I say quietly.

“Dee, you come here with one thing in mind. What you have to realize is, the man you knew is not the same Brian Kinney you remember. Justin broke down those walls Brian spent so many years building. I have known him since college and NO ONE has gotten as close to him as Justin is now. He loves Justin. Justin loves him. And he loves those babies you are carrying. Justin is a great father to Gus just like he is to Brianna and he will be to the twins as well,” she says, pointing to my stomach.

“I never realized all that,” I admit.

“Of course not, you were too busy with your own agenda,” she tells me, a small smile taking some of the sting out of her words. “Dee, you’ll never have what you want with Brian, but that doesn’t mean you can’t be happy. Justin’s one of the brightest men I know. He’s smart, talented, funny. He’s compassionate and determined. Even when the bashing left him with some nerve damage in his hand, he never let it stop him from pursuing his career in art. He fights for what he believes in, for what’s important to him. And Brian is at the top of that list. He’ll never give up on him and having someone believe in him so strongly has made Brian a better man.” 

I’m quiet for a moment as I consider everything she’s said. “I’ve been pretty selfish,” I finally whisper.

 

“It’s hard to love someone when they don’t return that love in the same way,” Lindsay says kindly. “You just got caught up in that and lost your way for a while. I think if you take some time to think about what I’ve said, you’ll see that you’re a very lucky woman. You’ve got a beautiful daughter, two more children on the way and two men who will make the best fathers for those kids.”

I think about that and smile slightly. “Thanks, Lindsay,” I say, caressing my stomach. “You’re right. I love my babies, even if they’re not Brian’s.” I can feel tears welling in my eyes as I realize the effects my actions have had on them. “I nearly lost them, Lindsay.”

“But you didn’t,” she reassures me, placing one hand over mine. “And you won’t. You need to take good care of yourself and they’ll be fine.”

“Thank you,” I whisper through my tears.

“No thanks needed. Just take care of yourself and those kids.” She gives me a hug before leaving me to rest.

Alone with my thoughts, I go over everything I’ve learned. I didn’t know Justin went through all that or that Brian had cancer. I was too caught up in what I wanted to even think about what anyone else had been going through. 

Maybe she has a point where Justin is concerned. He didn’t have to welcome me back into Brian’s life, but he did, for the most part. Sure, he seems a little jealous at times, but I’m not really one to judge where jealousy is concerned. And whether I want to admit it or not, Brianna adores him. 

Maybe I really do need to rethink my actions. 

I close my eyes, Lindsay’s words playing through my head as I allow sleep to claim me.


	18. Seeds of Jealousy

Thanks to my wonderful beta. She keeps saying I don't have to thank her, but I do. I wouldn't have it any other way, so THANK YOU!! Also thanks to the girls and Carrie for help with the names.

* * *

**Dee**

“Okay, Dee, take a deep breath,” the doctor tells me.

“Isn’t it too soon for this?” I ask through tears.

“Don’t worry. You’re almost eight months now and multiple births often deliver early.” 

I look over at Brian and Justin.

“It will be okay,” Justin tells me. 

I have had time to think about what Lindsay told me. I have watched him with Brianna and Gus and I know he is going to be a great father to the twins. Both he and Brian have had to overcome a lot in their lives and they’re stronger men because of it. 

“We need you to push,” I hear the nurse say.

“Tell me again why I didn’t want a C-section,” I gasp as another contraction hits.

“Because you wanted them to take the full journey,” Brian replies with a laugh.

“Well, I don’t know why.” I start to push. 

“I see the head,” the doctor tells us. 

“I think I need to sit down,” Justin says. We all turn to look at him. 

“Justin, don’t worry. After today, I promise no more snatch,” Brian teases, making us all laugh. 

I look at how they are together. The twins are lucky to have two fathers who will love them as much as I do. 

“Dee, Brianna wants to come in,” the nurse informs me. I nod my head and they let her into the room. 

“Mom, I wanted to be in here as they are born,” Brianna says. 

Brian hugs her as Justin holds my hand. She gives Justin a hug from the side as she reaches for my other hand. 

Suddenly it all seems so real and I can feel the emotions coming to a head as I push through another contraction. I’m more than ready for these kids to be born.

 

**Brian**

I now know why I wasn’t in the room with Lindsay when Gus was born. The fucking emotions hit you faster when you’re witnessing the whole process.

“Push, Dee,” I hear Justin tell her. He has been so amazing through this. He accepted Brianna from the moment we got the test results back and he’s been at Dee’s side whenever she needed him. Not once did he even question that these kids were his.

He told me it was because she knew the color of the condom. 

“Brian?” Justin says, getting my attention.

“Yes, Sunshine?” 

He smiles up at me and points to the child’s head as it emerges from Dee’s body. Trying to ignore the obvious ‘eww’ factor, I watch the first baby being delivered and realize that part of the reason for Justin’s smile is the fact that it’s a big, blond head coming out.

“It’s a boy,” we hear as we exchange smiles.

“Oh my god, Mom, he’s great,” Brianna breathes. 

“Say hi to your brother,” the nurse encourages her softly.

“Hi, Aidan,” she whispers. 

I look over at Justin who smiles. “You told her my middle name?” 

He simply nods. “She asked.” 

“Dad, is it ok? I mean, Justin and I were talking about names and we both like Aidan.” Brianna looks at me and I swear she has Justin’s grin down. 

I look back at Justin who is still smiling. “How can I say no?” I can’t resist kissing them both. 

Justin picks up the baby. “Hi, Aidan Charles,” he says softly.

“Fuck. You named him after Mikey, too? Justin, there will be no living with him after this,” I warn him, though my smile gives me away.

“I guess it’s good we don’t live with him them,” Justin replies without taking his eyes from his son. After a moment, he turns to Dee. “Is the name okay with you?” he asks quietly.

“Perfect,” she answers.

Taking Aidan in my arms I smile and kiss his forehead. “Welcome to the world, Sonnyboy.” 

“I think his sister is wanting out,” Dee moans out as another contraction hits.

 

**Brianna**

I can’t believe this is happening. I have a new little brother and soon will have a sister as well. 

I am really glad Justin is the father. He’s a great guy. Despite the fact that at first he acted like he didn’t like me, he came around. 

He told me he was just jealous of things but he is okay now.

I look at my dad holding Aidan and the smile on his face is priceless. Justin is holding my mom’s hand as my sister starts to make her worldly appearance.

“Won’t be long now, Dee,” the doctor tells her. She squeezes Justin’s hand tighter and takes a deep breath.

As my mom begins to push again, I can’t help thinking how lucky I am to be part of such a big, loving family. 

 

**Justin**

I hold Dee’s hand as she pushes. I never imagined myself here like this, holding her hand as she delivers my children, yet here I am. Brian has given Aidan to the nurse and comes to stand beside us as we prepare to witness the miracle of birth once again.

“Ok, Dee, let’s get this girl out of you,” the doctor says, instructing her to push. 

“Come on, Dee, you can do this.” Brian covers our entwined hands with one of his own. 

“Shut up, Brian,” she yells at him, making me laugh. 

“I see the head; a few more pushes and you will have another daughter,” the nurse encourages her.

“Shit, Justin, she has a big blond head as well,” Brian says.

Smiling at him, I nod my head. “It runs in the family.” I give him my best sunshine smile.

Dee pushes as the doctor pulls my daughter the rest of the way out. “It’s a girl,” he announces with a smile.

“Oh my god, Mom, she’s beautiful,” Brianna cries out.

“Yes, she is.” Dee wipes tears away. I have to wonder if they’re happy tears or tears of regret for who the father is.

“And this would be Justine.” Brian smiles at me. “What? We have a Brianna, now we have a Justine.” 

“Okay, but I want it to be Justine Debra,” I whisper.

“After Deb,” both Brian and I announce together.

“She will love it,” Dee wearily tells us. 

“You need to rest,” the doctor instructs her.

“Are the names okay, Mom?” Brianna asks. “We talked about it while you were stuck here in the hospital.” 

“Of course, it’s fine, baby.” She closes her eyes. 

I look down at the little girl in my arms. I can’t believe she is mine.

“Congrats, Dad.” Brian kisses me.

“You, too,” I whisper as a tear tracks its way down my cheek. “They’re beautiful.” 

“Just like their father.” Brian leans over to kiss me again as we sit side by side, holding our children, Aidan Charles and Justine Debra. 

I want it to be like this forever. I will make sure they remain with me always, no matter what it takes. Smiling down at ‘our’ children, I can’t help but feel blessed. 

Ours.

Now and always. 

I will make sure of it. 

ALWAYS!


	19. Seeds of Jealousy

Once again thx to my wonderful Beta for her help and my constant bothering her lol Love ya. Also thanks to the girls for all they have done for me and Sid, thx for everything. EVERYTHING..lol

* * *

**Dee**

I am lying here in this hospital bed and it feels like I’ve been here forever by this point. The twins were born three days ago. I smile as I look down into the crib where they’re sleeping and run my finger over their cheeks.

“You look so much like your father. I know it’s been a rough road, but I promise, from this point on, that we will all do everything we can to keep you safe and happy.” 

I prop a pillow against my knees and bring them both into my lap so I can give them their bottles. 

Smiling at my darling twins, I can’t believe how much they resemble Justin. “I think maybe I was wrong about your daddy. He’s been through so much in such a short time, but he’s a good man and he’s strong. I’ve been watching him since Lindsay came to visit. The way he is with Brian and the two of you. Even me. After all I put him through he would still do anything for me. Oh, I know I’m probably not one of his favorite people, not that I can blame him, but I can see how much he loves you, how much he loves Brian. I think Lindsay may be right; Brian’s a better man because of Justin. We’re so lucky to be considered part of their family. Deb, Linds, Mel, the guys. They all love you both, just like I do.” I pause and take a shaky breath as I wipe a tear from my eye. 

“I’m really sorry for what I did. I lied to everyone and even though they say they’ve forgiven me, it’s not as easy to forgive myself. I tried to tear your daddies apart, but they are too strong. And so are you two. I know you have no reason to believe me after everything that’s happened, but I promise I will never leave nor will I ever hurt either of you. We will all do everything to protect you.” I wipe the now steady stream of tears from my eyes, overwhelmed by how much I love them, even though they’re not Brian’s.

“You look like a happy mother,” the nurse says with a smile as she walks in with the doctor. 

“I am. They are perfect little angels.” I’m still smiling as she takes them from my lap.

“They have a great looking father.” She winks at me.

“Is everything okay?” I ask the doctor as he finishes checking on the babies and turns to me. 

“They’re doing just fine. So well, in fact, that they’ll be going home just as soon as their father gets here to take them.” 

“What about me?” I ask.

“Dee, I’m worried about your blood pressure. You had a difficult labor toward the end and it’s still higher than I’d like to see it. I’d like you to stay a few days more so I can keep an eye on this, just so we can be sure there’s nothing else going on.” He writes something down on my chart. 

“But I need to go home with my babies,” I try to tell him.

“They have enough people to take care of them for a few days,” he replies, smiling at me. “Right now, you need to concentrate on you.” 

“I just don’t want to be separated from them,” I whisper to myself.

“Don’t worry, it’ll only be a few days,” he tells me. “You need this time to relax.” 

“Yes, doctor,” I sarcastically remark.

“Good. We will call the father right away to give him the good news about the twins.” He walks out, closing the door behind him.

“I wouldn’t mind him taking me home. The father I mean.” The nurse laughs, walking out as well.

”I can’t believe I am stuck in this place again.” I look down at the twins.

“Hey you should feel good about that. You get to stay here and relax without a care in the world,” Brian says as he walks in.

“Where’s Justin?” I ask.

“He’s signing papers for the twins to go home.” He leans down and kisses my cheek.

“At least they get to go home.” I run a finger over their faces once more as Justin walks in. 

“How are my children? Ready to go home?” He picks Justine up and kisses her, then does the same thing to Aidan.

“They are fine, Justin. I’m not ready to let them go.” I smile looking down at them.

“Well they are. I can’t wait to get them home and into their new cribs, or crib for the time being. We thought since they’re so tiny they should sleep together a few more months.” 

I look at him, smiling at Aidan who is sucking his thumb.

**Brian**

I watch the two people who are the biggest parts of my life. My best friend from when I was a child and my best friend and partner for the rest of my life.

“How are you feeling?” I ask her.

“Good, though I’d be better if I could go home with my babies,” she sadly says.

“I know. But you heard what the doctor said,” I whisper to her.

“I heard. But I don’t want to be away from them for so long. I can’t wait until I get out and I can be home with them.” 

I look at Justin who seems like he just wants to get out of here. I really wish things hadn’t come down to this. I realize Justin doesn’t trust her, and I can’t say as I blame him. In the time he’s known her she’s done nothing but try to split us up, then she did her best to keep him from enjoying the experience of becoming a father for the first time. I know what she did was wrong, but I just can’t turn my back on her. He doesn’t know the Dee I grew up with, the one who was my best friend for so many years. And now here I am, about to launch into a fight for custody between the man I love and the woman who loves me.

I look over at him smiling down at his babies with so much love in his eyes. They’re a part of him and he deserves the chance to know them, to love them. It’s moments like this when I know we’re doing the right thing.

**Justin**

Dee picks the twins up, kissing them as they snuggle in her arms. I see Brian beside her, running a hand over Justine’s little face while his other hand strokes Dee’s hair.

If it weren’t for the fact that I know they are mine, and that Brian supports me in my desire to have them, I would be worried about the cozy scene before me.

I have to get over this jealousy thing. He’s already made it clear he is with me and me only, but they share so much, a daughter, a past, things that I’ll never be able to share with him. 

Trying to push the troubling thoughts from my mind, I clear my throat. “I should get them ready to go.” 

“Okay, take care of them until I get out,” she insists.

“I’ll always take care of them.” 

Brian looks at me as I simply nod my head with a coy smile.

After placing the babies in their car seats I walk over to Dee and Brian and kiss Brian on the cheek. “I’ll wait in the hall while you have some time with your friend..” 

“Okay, Sunshine.” Pulling me close, he kisses my lips.

I walk out of the room after letting Dee kiss them good bye. The nurses all gather around for the final ooohs and ahhhs.

“Let us know when you are ready to take them out. It’s policy that one of us go with you,” one of them tells me.

“Okay, no problem,” I reply with a smile.

I take a seat and wait for Brian. 

After a few minutes we see him leave the room, looking at me and smiling. “Ready to go, Sunshine?” I nod my head and he looks down at the twins. “What about you little stars?” 

“Stars?” I ask.

“What? You figure you’re the only one who deserves celestial body status?” 

I give him my biggest ‘sunshine’ smile, kissing him before picking the twins up.

He takes one from my hands. 

“We are ready, nurse,” I say out, never taking my eyes off his.

We get the ‘little stars’ home and into their crib. 

“They are probably hungry,” Brian whispers, glancing at his watch. “I’ll make the bottles.” 

As he leaves the room, I lean over the crib. I feel tears rolling down my cheeks as I look at my perfect babies. “How did I get so lucky?” Picking them up I sit in the rocking chair, kissing them both on the foreheads.

“I love you both so much. I never knew I could love this much. At least not someone who’s family.” 

“You love your family, Justin, I know you do. You love us all,” Brianna says as she walks in and gently takes Justine from my arms. “Hi baby sister.” 

As I rock Aidan and watch Brianna with Justine, I know life is perfect. 

“You both look so in love. Just don’t go getting any ideas about having one of your own anytime soon, young lady,” Brian says with a playfully stern voice.

Laughing, she gives him a look. “Don’t worry, I don’t want to go through all that pain.” 

We all laugh again as Brian hands us the bottles. He sits next to me as I feed Aidan. 

“You look so perfect with them,” he whispers to me.

“We are all perfect, Brian. All of us,” I say as he looks from Brianna, to Justine, to Aidan and to my face.

“Yes, I know. Just didn’t want to be obvious. You look so happy.” He kisses my lips.

“We are bonding.” I look down at the sleeping form in my arms.

“I can tell. And I am happy for it. I love you, Justin.” He runs a hand on my head.

“I love you, too.” I smile at him. Once these kids are safely here with us always, I will feel much better, knowing once and for all that nothing will ever tear us apart. 

NOTHING!


	20. Seeds of Jealousy

Thanks again to my wonderful beta. Also thanks to my girls love you all.

* * *

**Justin**

It’s been three days since the twins came home and I already can’t imagine life without them. They have made my life so much brighter.

Lindsay is on her way to get Dee. It’s been quite a ride to get here. 

I know a lot of people might think I’m going for custody as some sort of revenge on Dee, but the truth is, I want them in my life more then just weekends. I am worried she will try to use them as some sort of bargaining chip.

I’m afraid she won’t let me see them since she did have hopes they would be Brian’s. I don’t want to be mean, but I don’t want to lose my children either. 

I would even settle for joint custody. I just don’t want her to have the right to take them from me. I may not like her, or trust her, but she is still their mother.

Looking down at ‘the stars’ I can’t help but fall even more if that’s even possible. 

“What are you thinking?” Brian asks me.

“That I am willing to go joint with her. I know it’s crazy, but she is their mother.” He pulls me into him, kissing me.

“What was that for?” I ask, looking up into his eyes.

“For being you,” he answers, smiling at me. 

I put a hand on his chest. “What she did was wrong, Brian, but she does love them. At least I hope she does. Since they’re not yours, I’m not entirely sure how she feels.” I look away from him and he gently turns my face back to look at him.

“Justin, you are doing what you feel is right for your children. I think she loves them. Who wouldn’t?” 

Smiling, I kiss him one last time before getting the bottles for the ‘grandmas’ to feed the twins.

“Thanks, sweetheart,” they both tell me. I look from the purely joyful look on Deb’s face to the matching one my mom wears. Man, things have come along way.

Sitting next to Mel I take a deep breath. “I want to change it to joint custody,” I say quietly.

“Are you sure? I mean it will make you look better for wanting to let the mother have some rights,” she says, looking at the folder in front of us, “but are you sure you want to give her that much leeway after everything she’s done?”

“Yes, I’m sure. She loves Brian, she loves Brianna and she loves the twins and I want to do this for them. They deserve a mother,” I reply. “But I still want some sort of custody. I won’t take them from her, but I don’t want her to be able to take them from me either. I want to be fair, and I think the best for all concerned is for us to share custody.

She nods her head slowly. “Okay Justin, we will do that then.” She pats my leg as she gets up. 

Looking around at sight of Brian, Brianna and the twins, I know that this will all work itself out. 

Yes, joint custody is the best option. Dee shouldn’t be too upset about that, plus, she won’t be able to take them from me completely. Now, all I can do is sit back and wait for her to get here and hope that things won’t turn ugly.

**Dee**

I’m driving back to the loft with Lindsay, thinking about the time that I had to think in the hospital. I know that I’m doing the right thing.

“So, what are you going to do, Dee?” Lindsay asks me.

“I’m going to show them that I’m serious about this change. I am going to look for an apartment a few blocks away from the loft so that Justin and Brian can see the kids anytime they want to. Also, Brianna wants to stay close to her fathers.” I look down at my hands, smiling.

“That’s great, Dee. I know they will be happy to see that you are serious about this, that you’ve changed and that you’re willing to do what it takes to make things right. Moving into your own place is the perfect start.”

I think about when I decided to do all this. Lindsay has talked to me a few times about how things are, about how Justin and Brian have been together for a while.

I can see the love they share when they are around each other. I want the kids to be around that, for me to be around it. They are good for the soul. 

Pulling up in front of the loft, we head upstairs. I can’t wait to see my babies.

Walking inside, I see Brian and Brianna holding the twins and my heart just melts. Shaking that feeling, I smile at Justin.

“They were just fed,” he tells me, smiling.

“Cool.” I walk over kissing each of them on the cheek, including Brianna.

“Hi, Mom.” She hugs me.

“Hi, baby girl,” I reply, returning the hug.

“I have some good news,” I tell her.

“Cool.” She burps Aidan. “What is it?” 

Before I have a chance to answer, I see Mel walking toward me.

“Mel, what’s going on?” Lindsay asks. 

“I have something for you, Dee.” Mel hands me an envelope and I open it to find a sheaf of official looking papers inside. The only words that catch my eye are ‘petition for custody’. I look up at Justin who moves toward me.

“I want to be a part of their life, Dee.” He’s standing beside Brian who slips an arm around Justin in a show of moral support. 

I don’t even hear the rest of his words through the ones screaming inside my head. All this time I was thinking I was wrong about him and now he’s trying to take my kids away from me. After everything I’ve done, I won’t stand a chance if this goes to court. I slowly look around the room at the faces of those I thought I could trust before turning my gaze back to Justin who’s looking at me with an expression of concern. Over my dead body, I think to myself, my former dislike for the man coming once again to the surface along with a wave of anger for the man I thought was one of my dearest friends.

Over my dead body.


	21. Seeds of Jealousy

Thanks to my wonderful friend and beta for all her time into this fic with me. I love you girl. Also thanks to my girls. I love you all. Also thanks to all the people who write me and leave feedback. Your words keep me going.

* * *

**Dee**

I look at the papers in my hands and can’t believe this is happening. Justin’s droning on about something, but all I can comprehend are the words in front of me. Full Custody. I wasn’t going to take them from him, but now he wants to take them from me. 

And Brian is standing behind him on this. I though I was making a change. I thought they would see that and everything would be okay. 

But now, nothing is okay. What am I going to do? I can’t lose my babies. I can’t let Justin take them from me now.

“Are you okay?” Justin asks me. No, I’m not okay. You want to take my children from me. 

“Yes, I’m fine,” I say, mustering what I hope is a convincing smile. “I understand. Do you think I could take them to my place tonight, though? You guys haven’t had any time alone in awhile and I’ve missed them so much the last few days.”

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Justin asks, putting a hand on my cheek. “I mean, you look a little pale. Maybe you should just rest tonight.” 

“I’m fine. I just miss them, that’s all, and I rested plenty in the hospital.” I force a smile. “Besides, judging by the looks flying between the two of you, you want to eat each other up.” 

“She’s right, Sunshine, I have missed making love to you,” Brian tells him, making Justin blush.

“If you are both sure,” he says reluctantly, looking from me to Brian who smiles at him with his tongue in cheek smirk. “Okay, but Dee, if it gets to be too much tonight, we are just upstairs.” 

Justin laughs as Brian swats his bubble butt.

“She’s a good mother, Justin; she will be fine. Besides, she has Brianna there to help her.” 

I smile at Brian, he knows I am a good mother.

“I know she’s a good mother, Brian, but she just got out of the hospital. They usually want you to rest.” Justin looks up at Brian with a small shrug. “I just thought we should give her one more night if she needs it.”

“I’m fine, Justin. Thanks for the concern but I just want to be around my children tonight.” I once again force a smile and he hugs me.

“Okay, I trust you,” he says. How thoughtful of him to trust me around my own children.

“Come on, Brianna, pick up your sister and let’s go home.” She gives her dads a kiss, picking up Justine. Why did I agree on that name?

Brian and Justin give each of the kids a kiss as we walk out of the loft. Looking down into my children’s faces I know I will do everything I can to keep them.

**Brian**

As Dee and Brianna walk out of the loft, I wrap my arms around Justin’s waist. Kissing his neck I look up at the gang. 

“We can take a hint. It’s not like we haven’t seen the two of you going at it before,” Deb says with a laugh. “But we know that you want to be alone. Okay, everyone let’s go.” One by one they give us hugs as they walk out.

“Call if you need anything,” is the last thing they all say as they leave.

Turning in my arms, Justin looks up into my eyes. “You sure they will be ok?” 

“Justin, they will be fine. If anything happens, Brianna will call us. They are just downstairs.” I pull him into me for a long, hard kiss.

“I want to feel you inside me,” I whisper into his ear.

“Well, I aim to please.” 

I push him onto the bed as we tear the clothes from one another. Kissing my way down his body, I take his already erect cock in my mouth.

“Ohh, Brian,” he gasps. 

Moving my hand up his stomach to his chest, I pinch the nipple in my fingers, making him squirm beneath me, moaning.

I love making those sounds come from him. I love him.

Moving up, I take a condom, one of the yellow ones and open it. Looking him in the eyes, I lean over him. Grabbing his dick, I stroke it a few times and smile when Justin closes his eyes. Without any more thought I slide on top of him. 

His eyes shoot open and look into mine as I move slowly on his dick.

“Brian?” He looks panicked.

“No, listen to me. I want this. I want to be as close to you as I can be with nothing between us, not even a condom. We are a couple, Justin. I haven’t been with anyone else in a long time, and neither have you. I don’t ever want to be with anyone else. I love you Sunshine. I never want anything to come between us. I just want it to be ‘us’ I want it to always be this sensual.” I slide down as far as I can as his eyes never once look away from me.

“Under one condition. I want to feel you inside of me before this night is over, with no restraints.” 

He looks at me with such love I lean over and kiss his lips. 

“Anything for you, Sunshine.” I wipe a tear away from my own eyes. “Besides, what could happen, we get one another pregnant? Hell then it would really be ‘ours’.” I laugh as I slam myself down, making us both scream out.

Rolling over to where he is on top of me I look up. “Take control, Justin.” I smile as he realizes that I am not just letting it happen but wanting it to, needing it to. 

He grants my request and takes control, but not in a demanding way. He takes me slowly, loving and in a way no one else ever has or ever will.

“I like this,” I say. “Nice and slow.” 

“Me too. It makes it last longer.” He’s not only telling me how much he loves me, but showing me.

As he gets closer to his own orgasm I feel him take my throbbing cock into his hand. Reaching over he takes the cock ring out, placing it onto my dick. 

“What are you doing?” I ask, looking up at him.

“I don’t want you to come just yet,” he says with a smile as he once again pushes all the way up inside me, hitting the spots only he can. 

He jabs a few times, screaming my name as he shoots his load inside of me. 

Feeling my own dick begging for release he slides out of me and straddles my hips. Sliding the ring off he holds my cock in a firm grip and positions himself over it. He begins to lower himself slowly, moving slightly until the head is inside. At that point, he lets go of my shaft, slamming himself down onto me in one hard motion. I scream his name through my orgasm. He makes me feel better than anyone ever has as I shoot my load into his tight ass. 

Looking up with love in my eyes, I see the same reflected in his. He leans over, kissing me hard. 

“I love you, Justin,” I say breathlessly.

“I love you too, Brian.” He slides off to lie next to me, snuggling in my arms. I smile as we both close our eyes.

“We are doing the right thing, going for joint custody,” he whispers to me.

“I know. And I will always be behind you in anything you do.” I kiss his head.

“Thanks, Brian,” he says on a yawn.

“Anything for you.” I yawn as well. “Now stop making me yawn and go to sleep.” 

He giggles at my words as I smile. 

Closing our eyes, we both fall into a peaceful sleep. Sex wears me out more these days. 

**Justin**

As soon as I wake up, I look over at a sleeping Brian. I swear he is smiling in his sleep. 

I get out of the bed slowly so I don’t wake him and go into the bathroom to take a piss. I have a strong urge to check on my kids I slide into a pair of shorts. Grabbing one of Brian’s wife beaters I slide it on, smiling, as I smell his cologne. 

Quietly, I leave the loft and head for the one below us. I take out my key and open the door, not wanting to knock in case anyone is still sleeping. 

I walk in and it’s so quiet that it makes me slightly uneasy. The twins should be up and wanting to eat by now.

I walk into the room and look into the empty crib. Thinking that she must have them in the portable crib in her room, I slip in there quietly.

Dee’s not in bed and in her place is a sheet of note paper. My unease magnifies tenfold as I pick it up and start to read.

_Brian and Justin,_

_I am sorry I have to do this. I can’t stand the thought of losing my children. I have grown to love them, regardless of the fact that they’re Justin’s. Yes, I was pissed at first, but I never thought you’d try to take them away from me completely. Once I saw the papers, all I could hear was my heart breaking. Justin, I’m a good mother regardless of what I have done. I love my children. I need them. Please understand why I have to run. I will NOT lose my children. I wasn’t going to take them from you, I swear. I was going to get a place close to the loft so you could see them as much as you wanted and I would have been happy with that, but these papers say FULL custody and I can’t just hand them over like that. I can’t take a chance that my actions would give them a reason to take my babies, maybe even Brianna._

_Brian, out of everyone in my life I thought I could trust you the most. But I was wrong. I guess your love for Justin has blinded you to what true friendship is about. I understand he is your partner, but we share a child as well and you didn’t stop to think about how she would feel in all this. I love you, but my kids come first. Don’t worry, I will take good care of all of them._

_Love,  
Dee and Brianna, and the twins._

I hear my own voice screaming Brian’s name over and over just before I feel his arms around me.

“What’s wrong?” he asks with alarm.

“She took my kids,” I whisper, holding up the note with one hand while the other clutches at him for support.

The color drains from his face as he reads it. “Fuck.”

“My babies, Brian,” I whisper. I’m leaning heavily into him, my legs weak as I contemplate the possibility that I’ll never see my kids again. “All I wanted was to be a part of their life. Why can’t she let me, Brian?” Tears course down my cheeks as my voice cracks. “Why?”


	22. Seeds of Jealousy

Once again THANKS to my wonderful friend and beta. Love ya. You soooo rock and couldnt do this without you. Also thanks to everyone who writes me and leaves reviews.Enjoy.

* * *

**Justin**

“Carl, I don’t understand. She took them,” I yell in frustration.

“Justin, I can’t get the Pittsburgh PD involved in this yet. She is their mother and as of right now, all I have is this paper stating you have even filed for custody. Nothing’s been ruled on. There is nothing I can do officially. But since this is family, I will call in a favor or two and have the precincts keep an eye out for her. As for filing a missing children report, this note makes it clear they aren’t actually missing. They’re with her, their legal guardian at the moment. There’s no kidnapping because she’s their custodial parent,” Carl explains.

“This is fucking bullshit. Carl, she took MY kids. How can you say there isn’t anything I can file? She could be anywhere with them. You saw how she was when she got here, she’s not even stable.” 

“Justin, I know this isn’t easy for you, but I promise I will have the department keep an eye out. I can’t file an official report, though, I’m sorry.” He looks at Deb who moves towards me.

“Sunshine, Carl is doing all he can where the law is concerned,” she says, trying to calm me down.

“Mel, isn’t there anything you can do?” I plead, looking at her. “You’re my lawyer.” 

“I’m sorry, Justin, my hands are tied.” She puts her hand on my arm.

‘It didn’t have to come to this,” Lindsay said, her voice tinged with anger. 

“What was I supposed to do, Linds?” I ask. “Just let her take my kids away from me?”

“She wouldn’t have done that,” she says, raising her chin defiantly.

I laugh bitterly. “Oh yeah, right, I forgot what a fucking saint she is. She came to town with the sole purpose of getting her hands on Brian and when she found out he was involved with me, she used blackmail to try to get me out of the picture.”

Lindsay looks slightly chagrined as I remind her of that.

“And when that didn’t work,” I go on, unable to stop myself. “She practically broke into our home, stole a condom and forged documents to get pregnant, still thinking she could get Brian if she was carrying his baby. She didn’t want me anywhere near her during the pregnancy, I had to fight for every second of it that I was able to share.”

“Justin,” Brian says, laying a hand on my shoulder.

I turn to him, my eyes filling with tears. “I’m not the bad guy here, Brian.”

“I know,” he says, kissing my head gently.

Lindsay clears her throat nervously. “You’re right, Justin, I’m sorry. You don’t realize this, but I’ve been talking with her, telling her more about you. She was changing, I’m sure of it. She was beginning to see that it could work out for everyone. If only you could have waited, she wouldn’t have had a reason to run. But before she gets a chance to tell you what she’s decided, you go and do this. How is she supposed to feel? She freaked when she saw those papers, any mother would have. I can’t say I wouldn’t have done the same thing if Brian did this to me,” she concludes, her voice taking on an accusing tone.

“Linds?” Mel looks at her.

“I know you couldn’t say anything being Justin’s lawyer,” she sighs, giving Mel a hug. 

I can’t believe what I’m hearing. Dee was changing? She felt differently? Since when? “I don’t give a shit about any of this,” I mutter, shaking my head. “I was going for joint custody, you heard me.”

“Yes, but I don’t think she did. The only thing she saw were those papers saying you wanted to take them away from her.” 

As much as I don’t want to admit it, I can see her point.

“Brian?” I look at him as he pulls me into his arms, tears running down my cheeks.

**Brian**

“It’s going to work out. We will find them. I’ll hire someone if I have to.” I kiss his head.

“I can’t deal with this. I need my kids,” he cries into my chest. 

“I know you do, we both do. Justin, have I ever lied to you?” He shakes his head. “Then believe me when I say we WILL find them.” I feel him nod his head against my chest.

“Brian, Michael, you guys knew her before. Can you think of anyplace she might go? Someplace she might feel safe?” Carl asks looking at us both.

“I don’t know. We used to hang out in different places when we were little,” Mikey says, looking at me. 

“Okay, make a list of where you used to hang out. Then we can all go to the different places. We will split up.” Carl takes out pen and paper, writing down the names of places as we come up with them.

We spend hours searching and calling around yet don’t come up with a single lead. 

I look over to see Justin standing at the window. 

“How’s he holding up?” Mikey asks. 

“How do you think? He’s devastated. How could she do this? I mean not only did she not tell me I had a daughter, she gets me attached to her and gets pregnant again with Justin’s kids, just to turn around and take them all from us. She thinks I haven’t been a good friend but she didn’t even listen to what was said.” 

I move away from Mikey toward Justin. 

As I slip my arms around him from behind, he leans back into my embrace. 

“Brian, I know she’s a good mom, but I need a chance to be a good dad, too.” 

“I know, Sunshine, and we will find them, I promise.” 

He turns in my arms and I hold him close, providing what comfort I can even though I know it’s not enough to replace what he’s lost. 

Not nearly enough.


	23. Seeds of Jealousy

Thx to my wonderful beta. Love ya. This wouldnt be as good as it is without your help.Also, thanks to all the girls and to the ones who leave feedback. All i can say is SHE'S BACK!!

* * *

**Brianna**

I open my eyes to find we’re all still in the car. Looking over at my mom who is feeding the twins, I sit up.

“Mom, what is going on? Why are we still in the car? I thought we were just taking the twins for a drive.” I take one of the twins to help her out.

“Brianna, we aren’t going back. Justin wants full custody and I can’t give them up. Not to anyone, but especially not to him,” she informs me.

“Mom, you could have just talked to them. I know Justin would have listened if you told him things have changed. Besides, Justin said he wanted joint custody,” I tell her, yawning.

“The papers say full, and he didn’t say joint.” 

“Mom, he did but I guess you weren’t listening,” I try to reason with her. 

“I never should have let my guard down,” she says angrily. “I knew I couldn’t trust him. He looked so smug, thinking that he’d won. He thinks he’s got Brian and now he thinks he can have my kids.”

“They’re his kids too, Mom,” I point out quietly.

“Through no choice of mine,” she huffs. “The only reason I agreed to let him see them at all is because that’s the only way to keep Brian in my life. I would have gone along with it for a while, but I know Brian would have eventually realized that we’re a family. It was only a matter of time and Justin even took that from me.”

She’s starting to scare me a little. I never really knew she disliked Justin that much. I don’t want to run away from my dads and the new family we’ve found. “Mom, I want to go back.” I start to cry.

“Brianna, you know we can’t. Justin will take them away from me, and just for the hell of it, he will have Brian take you from me, too. Is that what you want?” she asks sternly.

“No, they wouldn’t…” I try to say but she stops me.

“Don’t say ‘they’,” she cuts me off. “Your father’s not the one to blame here. It’s Justin. He’s blinded Brian to what’s right so now we can’t trust either of them.” She touches my cheek, her voice softening slightly at the sight of my tears. “It will be OK. We did fine without them for ten years and we will be fine for a while longer until your daddy finally sees the truth.” She lays Justine in her car seat as I place Aidan in his. 

Sitting back in the seat I look out the window, silently crying to go back home.

“Honey, listen to me. It’s better this way. We can’t trust Justin. It will all work out, you’ll see.” 

I just nod my head.

**Dee**

I can’t believe that little weasel thought he could get away with this. I look in the back and see my sleeping babies and can’t help but smile. 

“Mom, where are we going?” Brianna asks me.

“I don’t know yet. Just relax. Your sketch book is in the bag,” I reply, never taking my eyes off the road. 

We have been driving a total of eight hours. Would have been more, but I have to stop and feed the twins and stop for Brianna and I to eat, plus gas. Thankfully, the twins are young enough that they’ve slept through most of it.

Seeing that Brianna is tired after the long hours on the road, I pull up to the first hotel I see.

“We’ll get a room for the night, here. Grab your brother.” Getting out of the car, I help Brianna with Aidan as I get Justine. Justine. Christ, I can’t wait to change that. 

As we walk into the hotel, the man behind the counter looks up. “How may I help you?” he asks, smiling at the kids.

“We need a room. Two beds, please.” I smile back at him.

“Yes ma’am.” As he’s getting the paper work ready, I smile down at the twins. “Ms?” 

“Mrs. Kinney. Mrs. Brian Kinney.” I smile at the young man.

“Okay, Mrs. Kinney. You have three beautiful children, there.”

“Thank you. Their father, Brian, just adores them.” 

He smiles and pushes the registration form toward me. “Sign here and you will be all set. I will need to see some ID, though.” 

“Here you go.” I hand him the ID I had done a long time ago with Brian’s last name. I always knew this was how it would be someday.

“Thank you. Here’s the key to your room. If there is anything I can help with, let me know.” 

Smiling, I take the key as Brianna and I take the twins to the room. 

After setting up the portable crib, we place the twins in it, letting them sleep. 

“Mom, why did you tell him your name was Kinney?” Brianna asks me.

“It’s the way it should be. The way it will be.” I smile at her.

“No, Mom, he’s gay and he has Justin,” she says, looking at me.

“That’s temporary. I tolerated him far too long for Brian’s sake. He will never hold on to Brian.” 

She looks at me with disappointment. “This is wrong, Mom.” 

“Brianna, listen to me. Are you listening? Good. I know you think you like Justin, but he’s not what he seems to be. He tricked you just like he tried to trick me and like he had Lindsay try to trick me.”

“Justin wouldn’t do that,” she practically pouts.

“He would and he did. He only pretended to like you because of Brian. That’s the kind of person he is. Now, there will be no more talk about that fucking blond in my presence, do you understand me? You can talk about your dad all you want, but Justin’s name will not be mentioned. As for Justine, her name will be changed just as soon as I have time to think of one. Right now I need a shower and a nap. We will head back out later tonight or in the morning. Watch your brother and sister.” I head into the bathroom to take a much-needed bath.

After my bath we have dinner and play with the twins. We feed them, bathe them. It’s good to see her like this with her brother and sister. Brian would be so proud of her.

Before we know it, it’s time for bed. I watch Brianna say her prayers and then climb into bed. I get as much sleep as I can between feeding the twins and thinking about our current predicament. All I need is to keep them away from Brian long enough and he’ll come looking for me, I know he will. His kids are more important than some piece of blond boy ass.

At seven the next morning I wake up my precious daughter so we can head off again. 

After everyone is fed, we head out to the car. I buckle the kids in, then get behind the wheel.

“Mom, I know Dad and Justin are probably worried,” Brianna says. “You wouldn’t want Dad to worry, would you?” 

Looking at her, I smile. “There is no way I am going to call them to let Justin know the kids are okay. He has no right to know. As for your father, let him worry a little more. It’s only a matter of time before he realizes that it’s Justin’s fault he no longer has his kids close. Until he does, there is no fucking way we’re calling. I wouldn’t give that blond fucker the satisfaction. He doesn’t deserve to know.” I take a deep breath and look at her again. “No way in Hell. Not in this lifetime, not even in the next. Justin will never see them again.” 

I see a look of panic on Brianna’s face as she screams “MOM, LOOK OUT!” 

I look back to the road just in time to see the bus before it slams into us. “My babies,” I mumble as everything goes black.


	24. Seeds of Jealousy

Thanks to my wonderful beta. you are a genius. thanls to the gang and an extra special Thanks to Sid and Thorrin {Yaqub} for their help in this chapter. For his sense of directions. Love you guys. It really helps for my next chapter as well.

* * *

**Brian**

I know this is tearing Justin apart. It’s killing me, too. After the gang left last night I held him in my arms, letting him cry until he finally fell asleep, exhausted.

“You alright, Sunshine?” I ask.

“Not really. I can’t believe they can’t do anything, that she can just take them and leave. I wouldn’t have dreamt of running off with them; it’s just wrong. I know it’s got to be hard on you as well. I mean, she is your friend and she lied to you about your daughter and then pulled this.” He snuggles into my arms.

“Yes it’s hard, but it’s even harder to see you in so much pain. I was there when they were born. I was there to see the look of love on your face as they each took their first breath. I was there when you first held them, Justin, and I’ll be here when you hold them once again,” I reassure him.

“I know. I just hope it’s not too long,” he whispers as the phone rings.

I glance at the clock and note that it’s now 3:15 as I lean over to pick it up.

“Hello,” is the automatic response.

“I’m looking for a Mr. Brian Kinney.” The voice doesn’t sound familiar.

“You got him. What can I do for you?” I look at Justin.

“My name is Sara. I’m a nurse at Buffalo General Hospital in New York. I was told by your daughter to call you. I am taking care of your wife and children.” I stand up. 

“What? My kids? Are they okay?” I look at Justin who is now standing as well.

“Yes, sir. There was an accident involving your wife’s car and a bus. I’m afraid the driver’s side took the majority of the impact. Thankfully, the twins were in car seats. Brianna has a sore neck and a bump on the head, and a few cuts from her window, but other then that, the kids are great.” 

I look to Justin. “The kids are okay.” 

He falls to the couch.

“Sir, your wife…” 

I don’t let her finish. “Let me talk to Brianna,” I demand.

“Yes, sir.” 

I keep my eyes locked on Justin’s as the phone on the other end changes hands.

“Daddy?” Brianna’s tearful voice comes through the line. “I told her it was wrong. I told her I wanted to go home. I told the nurses to let me call you. Dad, she scares me. I have never seen her like that. She wouldn’t let me call you. Daddy, please, I need you here, please.” 

Her tears trigger my own. “I’m on my way, sweetheart. Don’t tell your mom you called us. Are Justine and Aidan okay?” 

I look to Justin who is putting his shoes on, handing me mine.

“Yes, they’re fine. Some of the woman from the bus are helping me with them until you get here.” She sniffs.

“Okay sweetie, Justin and I are on our way. Don’t tell your mom,” I tell her again.

“She hasn’t woken up, Daddy.” She sounds so lost.

“Okay, Peanut, we’re on our way.” 

“Please, hurry,” she says before hanging up the phone.

“The twins are fine. She is fine. It sounds like Dee is still unconscious. We need to go now,” I tell him unnecessarily. He’s already heading toward the loft door.

Once we’re in the car, I pick up my phone and push speed dial 5.

“Kinnetic,” Cynthia answers.

“Cynthia, I need a favor. I need to meet up with the jet to take Justin and me the closest we can get to the Buffalo General hospital in New York. Brianna called. They were in an accident,” I explain in a rush.

“Sure, Brian, just a sec.” She puts me on hold a few minutes. “Okay it’s waiting for you. Call me and let me know if everything is okay.” 

“The kids are fine. Dee I’m not sure about.” 

She gives us her best wishes before hanging up.

I throw a concerned look in Justin’s direction. He looks like he’s ready to jump out of the car. “It’s okay, Sunshine. They’re okay. We’ll be there shortly.” 

He nods his head.

We arrive at the airstrip to find the jet waiting for us. We quickly board and take our seats, awaiting take-off.

“It won’t be long, Justin.” I bring his hand up to kiss the back of it.

“I know. I’ll just feel better once I have them in my arms.” 

I nod my head in agreement because I feel the same way.

“Justin, we need to talk about Dee. If she dies, the twins will go to you, just like Brianna will go to me.” I take a deep breath, turning away. “I don’t want her to die.” 

“Neither do I, Brian. I’m angry with her, but I’d never wish her dead. If she does live through this, though, she’s going to need to get some professional help. I don’t want to take the kids from her, but I don’t trust her with them. Especially now.” He squeezes my hand.

“I don’t either. I love her dearly, but I just don’t think she has been in her right mind lately.”

“I don’t think she’s been in her right mind since I’ve met her,” he says, trying to lighten the mood.

It’s good to see even the slight smile he’s offering, but I’d prefer to see the one that earned him his nickname. “Well, when it comes right down to it, no one in this fucked up family is completely sane.” That worked, his smile brightens, even if it’s just for a moment.

The remainder of the flight is spent in silence as we both think about what awaits us.

After landing in Buffalo, we hail a cab to take us to Buffalo General Hospital. As it pulls up to the ER doors, Justin practically flies out of the vehicle.

I pay the driver quickly before following Justin inside. Together, we head to the triage desk, hoping to learn the fate of everyone involved.


	25. Seeds of Jealousy

Thanks again to my wonderful beta. You are a genius. GENIUS...hear me SID...SHE's a GENIUS...damn da man..lol Also thanks to the girls for sticking by me. Love you all. And to the boys as well.

* * *

**Brianna**

I can’t believe this is happening to us. My mom has lost her mind. Some of the girls from the bus came over when I was watching the twins. They wanted to make sure everyone was okay.

“Hi sweetie, how are you doing?” one of them asks me.

“I’m holding up. Thank you for checking on us.” I wipe a tear from my eye.

“We were horrified when we learned there were children in the car. I’m so glad the three of you are OK.” 

“We all are,” the other girl says, “If you need anything while you wait, just let us know.”

“Thank you,” I reply.

“Brianna!” I hear my dad yelling down the hall as he and Justin run up and embrace me in their arms.

“Dad,” I whisper, clinging to him. “I’m so glad you’re here. I was so scared.”

“Shh,” he says, holding me close and stroking my hair. “It’s OK, everthing’s going to be OK.”

“Mom won’t wake up,” I sniffle. 

“We’ll make sure she gets whatever care she needs,” he assures me. 

“Are you all right?” Justin asks me. 

I turn to see him already holding the twins in his arms. “I’m OK,” I say, trying to force a smile through my tears. “I’m so sorry, Justin. Please don’t hate me.”

Justin hands the twins to Dad and kneels on the floor in front of me. He puts his hands on my shoulders and looks straight into my tear-filled eyes. “I could never hate you,” he says gently. “I was just as worried about you as I was the twins. I love you like you were my own, do you understand that?”

I want to believe him, but there are too many emotions going through my head right now. “Mom said you tricked me.”

I see him glance up at my Dad before looking at me once again. “Your mom was upset,” he explains. “She wasn’t thinking clearly. Sometimes that happens after giving birth, especially with the problems she had at the end of her pregnancy. But I didn’t trick you, Brianna, I would never do that.”

“Promise?” I ask, my voice a whisper.

“I promise,” he assures me with a smile.

I fling myself into his arms, my tears staining his shirt. “Thank you.”

He kisses me gently on the cheek and hugs me tighter. “I’m just glad you’re OK.”

“You must be the fathers,” Hayden says. I reluctantly pull myself away from Justin and turn as he gets to his feet. 

“That would be us,” Dad tells her, handing Aidan back to Justin. “Thanks for staying with them.”

“It’s the least we could do. We were on the bus and wanted to make sure the children were all right.” 

“Mr. Kinney, I’m Sara, the nurse you spoke to on the phone. The nurses have fallen in love with the kids and they’ve been well cared for, I assure you,” she says with a kind smile. “Now, if you want, I can take you to the doctor who is treating your wife.”

“She’s not my wife. This is my daughter, these are his twins, but that woman is not my wife,” he snaps irritably.

“Oh, I see,” she says, obviously confused. “I’ll just go tell him you’re ready to speak with him.” She walks away from us to get the doctor.

**Justin**

As we follow the doctor into the office, I hand Justine to Brian.

The doctor clears his throat and begins. “As you know, your wife….” 

Brian cuts him off with a glare.

“Sir, all we know is that her ID says Denise Kinney. I guess we all just assumed…” 

“Well, you assumed wrong. How is she?” Brian asks.

“I’m sorry, but I’m afraid she’s in a coma. She suffered head injury in the collision.” He looks from Brian to me.

“Will she wake up?” Brian asks quietly.

“She should, once her body is healed enough. I can’t say when. The twins and Brianna are all fine, however. Brianna has a big lump on the head and a few cuts and bruises, but she seems more traumatized with what her mom did,” he informs us. “But, I think now that she is back with her fathers she will be okay. Just be there for her.” He stands up. 

“Thank you, doctor.” We shake hands with him.

“She had an ID with your last name on it?” I ask Brian once the doctor leaves.

He shrugs. “I guess so. I didn’t know she wanted me that much.” He smiles at me. “But I don’t want her, I want you.” He kisses me.

“You’ve got me,” I say with a smile.

We walk back out to where the girls are. Brian goes over to Brianna as I sit down with my twins.

“Everything okay with the Mrs.?” Hayden asks.

“She’s not a Mrs. to either of us,” I tell her. “Were you the one driving?” 

“Yes, I’m Hayden. I am so sorry for the accident.” She leans over looking at the twins.

“Well next time, make sure the kids aren’t in it and ram it harder.” I shake my head. “I didn’t mean that. I’m just pissed off. First she tries to break me and my partner up, then she takes my kids and now this.” I can’t believe I am telling her this. “I am just still upset. I’m sorry.” I look away from her.

“No need to apologize. Well, since we can see everyone here is fine, we will head back out. We just stopped in to make sure everything was okay,” she tells me. 

“Well, the nurses took care of them, but we kinda felt bad about it the whole thing. I was just praying everyone was all right. In all my years of driving, nothing like this has ever happened, I swear.” 

I get it, now; she’s worried about getting sued. 

“We don’t blame you,” I assure her. “We won’t be taking legal action against you or the bus company, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

“I was more worried about the children, but that’s nice to hear, too,” she says with a smile before walking away. 

Brian walks up to me and slips an arm around my shoulders. “Ready to go to a hotel, Sunshine?” He picks up Justine as I stand with Aidan.

“Yeah, I want to get out of here. I hate hospitals.” We look at each other, silently speaking with our hearts.

He puts his arm around my neck, walking out of the ER for the time being. Brian wants to go back after they do more tests on Dee, but he wants to get the kids out of here as much as I do. “Okay, let’s go.”


	26. Seeds of Jealousy

Thx to my wonderful beta for all her hard work. This story wouldnt be as good as it is if it wasnt for her. Sorry it took a few days but i have been sick the past few days among hurting my finger on a fall. I hope this chapter makes it up to everyone. It's a tad longer then the others. Enjoy.

* * *

**Dee**

I can hear voices but as I am about to open my eyes I hear the voice of the man I have come to love.

“When should she wake up? I can’t keep telling our daughter every night that we have to leave her here until she wakes up,” Brian says.

“And the twins are going to need their mother.” 

Oh, no, it’s that damn blond. Justin is here, too. I continue to lie there, feigning unconsciousness as I wait for the doctor’s reply.

“There’s no way to tell when she’ll wake up or what she’ll remember when she does. Justin, as someone who’s had a head injury of this magnitude, you know better than anyone what it can do to the memory. You lost the whole prom because of an injury similar to the one Dee has suffered. I realize you got it back after some time, but you were lucky in that respect. It doesn’t always happen that way.”

“Yes, I know,” I hear Justin’s voice respond. “You’re thinking that the same thing could happen to Dee? That she might not remember the crash?” 

“I’m just saying there’s no way to tell until she wakes up, but yes, she could suffer some memory loss, possibly just concerning the crash, but perhaps maybe weeks, months, even years prior to it.”

I hear his words and think about what I do remember. Though the details of the actual accident are sketchy, everything prior to that is intact. I really should open my eyes and let them know that I’m OK.

“What if she doesn’t remember some things?” Brian asks. 

“The course of treatment varies with each patient,” the doctor explains. “In Dee’s case, with her blood pressure and the mood swings you say she’s been exhibiting, I’d advise you not to push the memory issue. If there are things she doesn’t seem to know, it’s best to let her try to remember on her own.”

I feel Brian’s hand on my arm and I want to reach out and touch him, but I also want to hear what else the doctor has to say. 

“For how long?” Justin asks.

“The answer to that will depend a great deal on her frame of mind when she wakes up,” he answers. “If she’s agitated with the inability to remember, it may necessitate seeking out other options to help her recover what she can. If she’s relatively stable with what she does remember, it’s best to let nature take its course.” He checks my vitals before talking again. “Of course, long term memory loss is just one possible outcome. She could wake up completely fine, or the effects may not last long at all.”

I won’t need long, only long enough for Brian to realize I’m what he wants, what he needs. He will have to pretend to do what I want. Justin will have to move out. I know if I can get Brian alone for a while, he’ll finally figure out that he loves me. By the time I tell them that I remember, Brian won’t want Justin anymore, he won’t want to leave me. We’ll file for full custody of the twins and we’ll finally be able to live like the real family I always knew we could be.

Yes, this is a miracle. 

“I hope she remembers,” Brian whispers. 

“Me, too.” Justin is closer to Brian now, I can tell by their voices that they’re standing right by my bed.

“I’m going to go check on my other patients. If you need me, have the nurse page me.” He leaves the room as I hear Brian and Justin move away. I open my eyes just enough to see them standing by the window.

“Brian, she’ll be okay, she’s strong.” Justin wraps an arm around Brian who turns his head for a kiss.

“I know. I just hope she wakes up soon for the kids.” He looks so upset. “Brianna misses her, Justin. She can’t lose her mother.”

“I know, but you heard what the doctor said. It’s no longer a matter of if she’ll wake up, but when.” Leave it to Justin to see the brighter side. 

How will I get rid of him? If I claim not to remember that they’re together, how will I explain his presence in our lives? Just as the question enters my mind, I hear the door open and in walks my answer. 

“How is she?” Michael asks them.

“Still sleeping,” Justin replies.

“Good, she needs her beauty sleep.” I hear a few giggles. “Sorry, you looked like you needed a laugh. What did the doctor say?” 

“He doesn’t really know yet. She may have some memory loss like I did,” Justin says, looking to Brian who looks at me. I quickly close the one eyelid I had partially open. 

“Maybe she’ll forget she was being a bitch,” Michael says. 

He’ll pay for that comment.

As I listen to their rambling I think about what I will do. By the time I’m ready to put my plan in action, I have come up with the perfect way to make both Justin and Michael pay.

Slowly, I open my eyes and focus right on Brian. “Bri…” I cough out. “Brian” 

“Dee, oh my God. I am so glad to see you awake.” He reaches for the remote to call the nurse in.

“What happened?” I stutter out.

“Do you remember anything?” he asks me.

“Only bits and pieces,” I tell him. “Flashes of things.” I frown slightly. “Was there an accident?”

“Yes,” Brian says simply. 

“The kids! Are they okay? Are our kids okay?” I know they are but to make it look good I start to sit up. “Ouch,” I cry out, lying down once more.

“They are fine. They are with the guys.” He smiles at me.

I look at Justin and Michael. “You guys didn’t have to come here.”

“They were worried about you,” Brian says, stroking my hair. 

I frown again as though trying to remember. After a moment, I smile. “You two don’t have to stay. I know you were looking forward to some time alone.”

“What are you talking about?” Michael asks.

I look at Brian uneasily. “Did I say something wrong?”

Brian looks at the other two before smiling at me. “Of course not,” he says. “Tell me what you’re remembering, Dee.”

“Well, Michael is your best friend, right?”

“That’s right.”

“And he has a boyfriend.” I look at the two other men in the room and Michael is nodding his head. “They’re here together and I remember something about Justin wanting some time alone with his partner. That’s you, isn’t it, Michael?”

“Actually,” Michael begins just as the doctor walks in.

“Well, glad to see you awake.” He looks me over. “Do you remember what happened?”

“I remember driving, waiting for Brian to meet us at the hotel. The kids were there, Brianna and the twins, Aidan and Anna, I think. We were pulling out of the hotel when a bus hit us.” I look at Brian with tears in my eyes. 

“Do you know these people?” the doctor asks, pointing to the guys.

“Yes that’s my husband’s best friend, Michael and Michael’s boyfriend, Justin. Why are you asking me this?” I look at the doctor. Out the corner of my eye I see Brian and Justin look at each other. 

“Are you sure?” Brian asks me.

“I remember Lindsay telling me how long they’ve been together, how in love they are with each other.” I look at him, feigning a confused expression. “Am I wrong?” I start to cry.

“You need to relax, Dee,” Brian tells me.

“What am I doing wrong?” I practically get hysterical and I can see the concerned looks on all their faces.

“Nothing, just rest.” I see him nod his head at Justin and Michael, who walk out the door. Brian and the doctor follow a moment later after the doctor injects something into my IV.

This is going to work perfectly, I think, smiling to myself.

**Justin**

“What is going on?” I ask, looking from Brian to the doctor and back again.

“It seems Dee has taken the bits of memory she’s managed to retain and skewed them to fit her own beliefs,” the doctor tells us. “She wants to be married to Brian, she remembers saying she _is_ married to him, so now, as far as she’s concerned, it’s true.”

“So why would she suddenly think Justin and I are together?” Michael asks.

“She probably remembers you both have partners but not who they are. Seeing you together, her mind made the logical assumption.” He looks at Brian and me. “From what I understand, your friend Lindsay spent some time with her while she was in hospital. She probably told Dee about your relationship, but since Dee doesn’t realize you’re together at this point, she thinks Lindsay was talking about Justin and Michael.”

“We can’t go along with this, Brian,” I insist. “We live together and Michael has Ben. I don’t want to be without you.” 

“Can we tell her, Doc?” Brian asks. “I mean, she already remembers they have partners, so it’s just a matter of telling her that she’s got them mixed up.”

“If you tell her Michael is with Ben, she’ll wonder who Justin’s partner is. We can’t tell her truth about that without upsetting the idea she has that you’re a happily married couple. This must be a strong desire for her in order for her to retain that above all else. I don’t know what losing that might mean for her at this point.”

Brian pulls me close to him but directs his words at the doctor. “Maybe we can say that Mikey and Justin had a fight and Justin has to stay with us for a while.”

“She already knows Michael is your best friend,” the doctor reminds us. “She’d wonder why Justin was staying with you and not Michael.” He takes a breath. “Look, I want some time to research this particular problem. There may be a few things we can try, but in the meantime, I highly suggest you go along with her on this. I know it’s unpleasant but I honestly can’t predict what the truth would do to her in her current state. You’ve told me how irrational she was before the injury, I don’t want to take the chance that telling her could make that worse. I’ve already had to put something in her IV to calm her down after she even suspected she was wrong, knowing the truth might send her completely over the edge.”

“Justin is my partner,” Brian starts to say. 

“I understand, but this is the mother of your children,” he states.

That’s when it hits me. “Oh my god, she thinks the twins are Brian’s and hers. They are my kids. How am I supposed to pretend they aren’t? I had to do that through most of her pregnancy and that was the hardest thing I’ve ever done.” I look to Brian who pulls me into a hug.

“Isn’t there another way to do this Doc?” Michael asks.

“I’m afraid not at the moment,” he replies. “Brian and Justin, you can still be together when Dee’s not around, but for her sake, I think it’s best to play along when she is.”

“But, my kids,” I whisper. I turn to the doctor. “She doesn’t even remember their names. It’s Aidan and Justine, not Anna.”

He looks uncomfortable. “It seems perhaps Dee has issues with that name. It’s too close to yours, I suspect. Perhaps her mind couldn’t justify it with what she believes to be her status with Brian and simply came up with one that suited her version of reality better.”

Brian must realize the devastation I’m feeling because he pulls me closer. “Justin, we will make it work. I’ll pretend I’m letting you baby-sit or something. And we’ll find some time to be together while this whole mess is being sorted out, I promise. I will not let this come between us nor let it come between you and the twins. We don’t have to do this,” he says, looking me in the eye.

“Yes we do, for Brianna. If something happens to Dee because of us, Brianna could lose her mother. We will work around this.” I take a deep breath, trying to put on a brave front. “I guess you’ll just have to take lots of business trips, huh?”

I lean into Brian’s chest, trying to hide the tears threatening to spill. 

“I guess you’ll have to stay with Mikey for a little while,” Brian says. “Ben can stay with us. We’ll tell Dee he’s an old friend who needs a place to stay.” 

I nod my head, looking up at Brian with tear-filled eyes.

**Dee**

Watching and listening at the door, I realize how much fun it’s going to be bring them down. 

Mikey thinks he can fool me. Just wait until you see what I have in store for you all. 

By the time all this ends, my ‘memory’ will come back and Brian will still want to be with me, destroying any hope Justin has of them staying together. And maybe I’ll just destroy Mikey and Ben for the fun of it.

Smiling, I crawl back into bed. 

Yes, this is going to be perfect. I will have everything I ever dreamed of and more.


	27. Seeds of Jealousy

Thx again to my wonderful beta. Love ya hun. I know its been a few days but I have been letting my finger heal. Plus I got another chapter to QAK out as well. I hope you all enjoy this. Love all of you for your support.Jim, thanks for the great encouragements.

* * *

**Justin**

It’s been a week since we found out that Dee has memory loss. We have been to see her, but after the second day, I had to stop going. She had to think that I went home with Michael. I didn’t, of course. I’ve been staying at the hotel. Brian spends most of the day at the hospital with Dee, but we spend the nights together. There will be enough separation once she’s released; we want to spend as much time together as we can until then.

Michael, Ben and Brianna, along with the gang have been in the Pitts moving things around.

Ben has been awesome. He isn’t happy about this, but he understands why we have to do it and he knows nothing will ever happen between me and Michael.

I hate that I have to act like Brian and I aren’t together but it’s even worse knowing that I’ll have to pretend the twins aren’t mine. It was hard enough when she was pregnant, but it’s going to be even worse now. I’ve held them, bonded with them. Aside from meeting Brian, their birth was the best thing that ever happened to me and now I have to deny them. How fucking fair is that?

I’d give anything if Daphne could have been their mother. Of course, Daphne’s husband might not like that idea much.

“You going back this morning?” Brian asks me as he puts his pants on. 

We’ve been trying to get things together to go home even, but it’s hard, knowing how difficult it will be once we get back. 

“Yeah,” I reply with a sigh. “What choice do I have? She’s being discharged today. I still wish they could keep her, though.” I pick up my own pants.

“I know, but hopefully it won’t be too long before things are back to the way they should be. And I meant the promise, Justin, I will make sure you spend time with your kids we’ll spend as much time as we can together. This isn’t going to come between us.” He pulls me into his arms, kissing me hard. 

Once we break the kiss I look into his eyes. “We should get going. You don’t want to be late picking up your ‘wife’,” I whisper. 

Getting our things together I see him out the corner of my eye, watching me. “What?” I ask.

“I love you,” he says with a smile.

“Aww, Brian, I love you, too, and I know that we’ll be together in the end. In the meantime, I’ll just have to put up with Michael and his Captain Astro stuff.” 

“Look at it this way, you have more time to work on Rage.” He smiles at me.

“Yeah and I am going to introduce a new villain. Her name is going to be Eclipse. You know, because she tries to block out the Sunshine from Rage’s life. She is trying to block me from my world. She’s an evil villain who uses her sneakiest tricks on Rage, trying to come between him and JT and using all her powers of evil to get what she wants,” I say, trying to make it sound like I’m joking, but I’m really not. 

“And Rage is going to save the day once more so he and JT can live happily ever after,” Brian tries to reassure me.

“I hope so,” I whisper. “If not Rage, then some other hero.”

“What’s that Sunshine? A hero other then me? I’m not that old, yet. I can still use my powers on you.” He gives me the same look he did on the stairs of Woody’s after the Stockwell defeat.

“Take off your pants. Let me suck you and fuck me,” I say without a single blink.

“Later Sunshine, right now, I want to suck you and have you make love to me.” 

I smile as he pulls me to him. 

**

After we have had two more rounds of blowjobs and love making we are packed and standing by the cars.

Pulling me close once more, he gives me a long, soft kiss before pulling back to look into my eyes. “We’ll be together again before you know it, I promise.” 

“I know, just hope it’s not too long. I don’t want to end up killing Mikey.” We share a small smile.

“Well I should get going. I told them I would be there fifteen minutes ago,” he whispers to me.

I nod my head and start to move away but he reaches for my hand, making me look back at him. 

“I meant it Justin, I love you. I am lucky to have such an understanding partner,” he says with a gentle smile.

“Yes you are, but so am I. I love you and would do anything for you. This proves it; I am pretending to be Michael’s lover.” I crunch up my nose as he chuckles.

“I’m so sorry. Hey, maybe you can finish that hand job I started on him all those years ago.” I slap him for that one. “Or maybe not,” he amends with a laugh.

“Later.” I say, smiling sadly.

“Later, Sunshine.” 

I wave as he gets into his car and drives away.

Once he’s out of sight, I head home, I mean, to the loft where everyone is gathered to wait for Brian and Dee.

“You okay, Justin?” Brianna asks me.

“I’m fine, sweetheart. I am just going to need to learn to deal with this until it is settled.” I hug her to me as the door opens.

“Welcome home!” they all yell. I just look at Brian who is looking at me. 

“Thank you. I just want to thank you all for being there for me,” she says, smiling at everyone.

Brianna goes over and hugs her mom. “Welcome home, Mom.” 

“Thanks, sweetie. I missed you. Help your dad with the bag.” 

Brianna nods, taking the bag from Brian and placing it in the room.

“Justin, Michael, I want to thank you both for taking time out to visit me. You are good friends.” She hugs us both.

“We do what we can for Brian, and you.” Michael looks over at me and I nod in agreement.

**Brian**

I can tell she’s making them both of them uncomfortable but what can I do? 

“Justin, would you help me in the kitchen?” I ask him. 

“What for?” Dee asks.

“Justin is a great cook. He made some of this and I just wanted him to check it while I get drinks.” 

She nods her head.

Once in the kitchen, I pull him to me and plant a quick kiss on his lips. “You okay?” 

“Yeah, I just need to remember she needs this right now,” he whispers.

“You are incredible.” I give him one more kiss before making my way to the fridge. 

After getting the drinks, we head back out to where everyone is waiting. I sit on the couch and Dee sits next to me putting her head on my shoulder. 

I see Justin sit down as Dee looks up. “You okay Justin?” She asks him.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” He turns to look out the window. 

“Michael, I think your boyfriend is feeling left out. You need to give him some love.” I see Justin look up and at me, then to Michael.

“He had it last night,” Michael says, trying to hide his discomfort. 

I laugh, knowing that isn’t a lie. He did, but it was with me, not Michael.

“Well, show him some love now. He looks a bit down. If you are worried about me, I will be fine. I have my family and friends.” She looks around.

“I know, and they are great.” Justin admits, remembering how they were all there after the bashing.

“Mikey?” Dee prods, looking at him. “Don’t be shy, sit with your man.” 

I look at Ben who looks away as well. 

“I would rather not right now,” Michael tells her. “I’m eating.” 

“Is there something wrong?” she asks, starting to get worked up. “Did I say something I shouldn’t have? Are you fighting?” 

“No, we aren’t fighting. We just don’t need to be touching at all times,” Michael tells her calmly.

Looking down, Dee starts to cry. “I’m coming between you guys. It’s my fault you didn’t have that time alone.” 

“Just give him some love, Michael,” Deb tells him with a warning look and a small nod in Dee’s direction. 

“Fine.” Mikey walks over to sit next to Justin and put his arm around him. 

“Brian? Is this my fault?” Dee asks, looking at me.

“No, they just don’t want to be more intimate right now.” 

“Michael?” Dee asks questioningly. 

**Michael**

“Fine.” I lean over, placing a light kiss on Justin’s lips. 

“You can do better then that,” Dee says, smiling at me. 

I look to Ben and Brian who are looking at me then I turn to Justin. 

“Don’t take this the wrong way.” I lean into him, kissing him. I can feel him tense up. I kiss his neck, whisper in his ear. "We have to make it look real. That way she doesn't freak out. It’s just a friend thing.” I feel him nod his head. 

He lifts my head and kisses me, running his hand on my back as I deepen the kiss. 

Shit, now I see why Brian is always kissing him. I pull back, looking at his face. He just gives me a smirk and a shrug, which makes me, laugh.

“What’s so funny?” 

I hear Brian’s tone and when I look over at him I can see he’s not happy. 

“Nothing, just that he knows how to kiss,” I reply, placing an arm around him.

“I know,” Brian and Justin answer at once. Brian places his hand over mine, moving it back slightly, though no one else notices. 

“How would you know?” Dee asks Brian.

“We kissed under the mistletoe one Christmas,” Justin answers quickly. 

“Oh, okay. I guess that makes sense. I see he’s smiling again.”

“He always smiles like that after we kiss,” I reply. 

“So do you,” Justin says with a smile. I know he’s thinking of kissing Brian, not me. 

“I need to use the bathroom,” Dee says, getting up and walking toward the restroom. 

Once she is out of site Brian jumps in on me. “What the fuck was that?” 

“A kiss. Brian, we have to make it look real. If I didn’t do it she would have been upset and you don’t want to upset her.” Looking into his eyes I can tell he’s pissed. 

“They’re right. I hate to see it too, but you kiss Michael all the time, so I’m just looking at it as a friend thing,” Ben interjects.

“But, what about you?” Brian asks Justin.

“It meant nothing. I went along with it. I would much rather it was you.” 

Brian nods and forces a smile. “Well, make sure to limit those ‘friendly’ kisses.” 

We both nod our heads. 

**Dee**

I got them to kiss and I could tell Brian wasn’t happy. From the look on his face he was pissed. 

They kissed like real lovers. Michael looked like he was really into it. 

Ben looked away during it but Brian had his eye on them the whole time to see just how far they would go. 

Yes, this is going to be fun. 

A lot of fun.


	28. Seeds of Jealousy

Thanks to my wonderful beta.Love ya, you are the best. Also, Sid, damn da man, i still beat you. And even though you 'lied' to me, i did write..lol I love ya. Thanks for the encouragement girls and guys.Jim, this one is for you.

* * *

**Justin**

It’s been two weeks since Dee came home. Michael and I are just leaving the loft after having dinner with Brian. 

Brian and I managed to sneak a few minutes alone in the bathroom. Kissing him again was just what I needed after that night at the loft when Dee first came home. I miss sleeping with him.

I still can’t believe I had to kiss Michael like that. Of course, I was thinking of Brian at the time, even though they both taste totally different. So far, we’ve had to kiss a total of four times. Not full blown kisses, though, not after seeing the look in Brian’s eyes the first time. Since then, we just tell Dee that we just don’t like showing too much in front of others. To make it convincing, Michael added that we’re also afraid we won’t be able to stop once we start. 

After leaving the loft, we head back to Michael’s.

“You okay?” he asks me.

“Yeah, but I miss him already.” 

He nods his head. “I know how you feel. This is going to be harder than I thought. Being without Ben, I mean.” 

I offer him an appreciative smile, knowing he does know how I feel. “Did you see their faces when we kissed?” 

“Yea, I can still see the stares. Justin, you know that it meant nothing, right?” he asks, looking a little concerned.

“Of course. It meant nothing to me, either. I hope we can get away without doing it again. Nothing personal Mikey, but I just want Brian.” I look away with a frown.

“I know and I want Ben home,” he whispers.

After getting to Michael’s, we each do our own thing. I sketch the only thing in my mind which, of course, is my family – Brian and the kids. Michael is busy going over the latest Rage stuff.

“Who would have thought that you and I would be living together?” Michael jokes, trying to lighten the mood.

“Not me. I figured when we all got older that we would put you in one of those homes.” I smile at the look of surprise on his face, but I can’t maintain it for more than a few seconds and I have to look away.

“You really miss him. I really miss Ben. Fuck, we are pathetic,” he says with a sigh.

“No, we are just in love. You know, you can have Ben come over; I can go out for a while.” I offer.

The four of us have had to arrange a lot of meetings over the last couple of weeks. Ben comes over here to spend time with Michael and Brian brings the kids over so we can spend time together. Never on the same night, of course. 

“I was hoping you would say that,” Michael admits.

Smiling I get up just as the door opens and Ben walks in. 

“Hey, Ben,” I greet him.

“Hey, Justin. Can I steal your boyfriend for awhile?” 

Smiling, I nod. “You can have him. I have my eye on the man you are staying with.” 

He laughs. “Please, take him. He’s an asshole.” 

“I know, but man it’s a tight one.” 

He wipes a tear from my cheek and then hugs me. “I know you miss him, Justin.” After a reassuring hug, he pulls away. “Hey, I’ve been wanting to talk to you guys.” He takes a seat as we both wait for him to say what’s on his mind.

“I have noticed some things with Dee that just don’t seem right.” 

“She hasn’t been right in a long time,” Michael informs us bitterly.

“No, I mean about this whole memory loss thing. I keep finding her in lies. I mean, things that she claims not to remember, but then suddenly does,” he explains. “She also called your daughter Justine, but quickly corrected herself and said Anna. I asked her about it and she said that for some reason you were in her mind.” 

I run my fingers through my hair, wondering what this might mean.

 

“You think she’s been lying?” Michael asks, posing the question on all our minds.

“I don’t know. She seems to have an answer for everything but yet there is too much that isn’t right. I will keep my eyes and ears open.” 

“Thanks, Ben,” I say with a nod before getting to my feet. I’m having a hard time believing that even Dee could go to those lengths.

“Justin, you don’t have to go out. Why don’t you just hang with us?” Michael suggests. I can tell he is worried.

“I’m okay; I’ll just hang in my room. You guys deserve some time alone. Besides my kiss got him horny.” I walk off hearing Mikey loudly deny it while Ben laughs. 

Heading to my room, I sit on the bed with my sketchbook. After a few minutes, I realize that I’ve got too much on my mind to concentrate on drawing and I pick up the phone instead. 

**Brian**

“Hey, Sunshine.” I say into the phone, having seen his name on the call display before I answered.

“Hey, is it okay to call now?” he asks, worried that Dee might be listening.

“Yeah, she’s in bed. What’s up, Sunshine?” I hear him sigh.

“I just miss you,” he answers sadly.

“I miss you too, baby. I haven’t had a chance to tell you yet, but I talked to the doctor today.”

“You did?” he asks, sounding surprised. 

“Yeah,” I answer with a smile. “I would have told you when we were alone earlier, but I had other things on my mind.”

He chuckles softly. “Yeah, me too. So, what did the doctor say?”

I look through the doorway and see her sound asleep in the bed. “He wants to try a few things.” 

“That’s good,” he all but whispers.

“Spill it, Justin.” I know him well enough to know something is bothering him.

“Ben told us she’s been doing some strange things, like accidentally calling our daughter Justine and then trying to explain it away by saying she’s been thinking of me lately,” he says.

“Yeah, he told me that, too. Don’t worry, I’m keeping a close eye on her.”

“Ok,” he says dismally.

“So, what are you doing?” I ask, trying to cheer my partner up.

“Sitting here sketching,” he replies.

“What are you sketching? My dick again?” I know I’m not far off the mark when I hear him laugh. The sound brings a smile to my lips.

“Yeah, something like that. Since I haven’t seen it in a few days, I think I might have forgotten what it truly looks like,” he sighs unhappily.

“Put the book down,” I tell him in a slow, seductive voice.

“Brian, we can’t. What if she wakes up?” he asks. We have done this a few times when I’m in the tub in the mornings.

“Stop worrying and just take your cock out, Sunshine. I have mine out, stroking it, thinking of you,” I moan into the phone.

“Oh, God.” 

I can tell he’s doing the same thing on the other end of the line. “Is it hard?” I ask.

“Yes,” he moans. “And I know you are.”

“How do you know,” I ask, biting back a moan of my own.

“Because you always are when it comes to us.” 

I laugh, knowing he is right.

“Just imagine me there, Brian, stroking you while you stroke me,” he breathes in a throaty whisper.

“Shit, Justin.” I moan.

“I know, it feels good,” he tells me.

“Now, I am laying you back, kissing you all over. Moving down as I take you into my mouth.” 

We both moan.

I stroke faster, listening to my baby pleasure himself. I want to hear him cum. “I suck you hard and fast. Do you feel it,” I hear him let out a low growl.

“Yessss,” is all he says.

I know that tone. “You have one of the toys out, don’t you, Sunshine? Pushing it up that tight ass of yours.” 

“Yes, I am,” he tells me with in that sexy voice that drives me insane.

“Take it out.” 

I hear a grunt of protest and then a sigh at the feeling of loss. I grin wickedly. “Now, slam it back in.” 

We both want to scream. I can’t, of course, with Dee in the next room, but I hear him getting louder.

“Again,” I tell him as I slam my hand down on my cock. 

“God, Brian, I love you. Can you feel my tight ass, gripping your dick?” 

I knew this wasn’t going to be that easy. 

“Shit, Justin, so tight.” I squeeze my hand around my throbbing cock.

“I’m squeezing your cock with my ass, Brian. Oh God, I’m close,” he mutters.

“Me, too. Come on, Justin, let me hear you cum,” I demand “If I know you, you are on your knees with the dildo up your ass. Now, slam down onto it like it was my dick buried in your ass.”

“Fuck, Brian!” 

I hear his breath hitch as he pants wantonly into the phone. He screams my name as his orgasm hits.

The sound sends me over the edge like it does every time. His name is a whisper on my lips as I shoot my load. 

Both of us are breathing heavy and I can hear the rustling of bedcovers as he stretches out on the bed. 

“Damn, Sunshine, I can’t wait to fuck you again. That was hot,” I breathe.

“I know. I can’t wait for the real thing,” he whispers.

I smile at the thought.

“You are amazing, Justin,” I tell him, cleaning myself up

“So are you. Brian, I love you so much.” 

I can tell he’s trying hard not to cry. “I love you, too, Baby.” I really do love him. 

“What if she never truly remembers? If she hasn’t been lying all along, I mean.” 

“Justin, I promise it won’t be much longer. I already told the doctor that we can’t keep this up,” I whisper.

“I know, but I just want to be home, in our bed.” 

I lean my head back.

“Me too, Sunshine.” 

“Brian?” 

I know what’s coming by the tentative tone of his voice.

“No, we haven’t slept together. I won’t go that far.” I relax a little when I hear his relieved sigh.

“Okay. We going to hook up tomorrow?” he asks.

“Yes, you know where to meet me. Stop in at the daycare and see the twins. Or better yet, you can come see me first and we will go down together.” I run a hand through my hair.

“I’ll do that,” he says with a laugh.

“What?” I ask.

“You just want to fuck me in your office again.” 

Laughing, I have to agree. “You have always been onto me.” I don’t even hear Dee as she comes out of the bedroom.

**Dee**

“Everything okay?” I ask pointing to the phone. It’s not like I don’t know who’s on the other end.

“Yeah, Mikey needed my opinion on something for the new issue of Rage,” he lies. 

“Why don’t you talk tomorrow? Come on to bed,” I tell him.

“In a sec.” 

I walk to the bed, pretending not to listen when he turns his attention back to the phone.

“I love you, Sunshine, always remember that. This will be over soon.” There is silence and then “I promise; get some rest.” Another break “Love you too. Later.” 

After hanging up, he comes in and lies down with me, but I have other plans. While he was on the phone, I decided tonight was the night I will get him to have sex with me. Knowing he thinks I’m his wife, he won’t be able to refuse. Oh yes, Sunshine, it will be over soon, all right.

Just not the way you expect.

I can’t seem to stop the smile spreading across my face. This is it. Tonight is the night. In a matter of minutes, the man I love will be making love to me.

Yeah, Justin, it will be over real soon.

Over for you, that is.


	29. Seeds of Jealousy

Thanks to my wonderful beta. Love you. Also thanks to the girls and guys who keep pushing me for this story lol. Let me know what you think. This is for the girl who wanted office sex lol.

* * *

**Brian**

“Night, Dee.” I close my eyes and feel her lean her head on my chest. I can deal with this. She’s a friend.

“Night, Brian,” she answers in a voice that would probably be considered sexy – by a straight man.

I kiss her forehead, yawning, but the yawn is interrupted when I feel her hand running down my chest and over my stomach.

“Dee, go to sleep,” I say with tiredly.

“I’m trying to sleep,” she answers, leaning up and kissing my neck, “with my husband.” 

I push her back. “Dee, I’m tired. I have to work tomorrow. It’s been a long day. We have plenty of time to have…make love.” I catch myself before I say ‘have sex’ knowing she is still believing she’s my wife.

“I’m fine, and you are the boss.” She leans in closer, batting her eyelashes. “You can go in anytime.” 

“That’s usually true, but it so happens I have tons of meetings tomorrow, starting early, so I need my rest.” I’m trying, but my patience is wearing thin. I feel her hand moving lower and I grab it. “Dee, I am not in the mood for this.” Especially after the hot phone sex I had with Justin. 

“Brian, we haven’t made love since I’ve been home. You keep telling me to wait until I am better, but I’m telling you, I’m fine. I need you, please.” She leans in kissing my neck.

“I’ll tell you what, after the doctor gives you a clean bill of health, then we will. I will give you what you want. But I don’t want to take any chances right now.” By the way she’s acting, I know she hasn’t been right in quite a while.

“I’m fine,” she insists, looking utterly lost.

“Dee, honey, listen to me. I want you to rest. I told you, once the doctor says you’re fine will do it all you want. I am just looking out for you.” I put a hand on her cheek while holding the other hand. 

“Brian…” she begins in a tone that tells me she isn’t about to give up.

“I’m going to go piss and check on the kids. You get some rest,” I tell her getting up. I feel like I need a shower after that. No way am I letting her that close to my manhood.

After relieving myself I go into the twins’ room and look down at the sleeping mini-Justins.

“How the fuck can she not see how much you look like Justin?” Covering them up, I continue to speak to them. “You will be back around your daddy soon. I promise. And Justine, Justine Justine.” I was told to keep talking to her in her real name so she knows. “Justine. Adian. My sweet babies. I know your mom needs to get back her memory. I miss your daddy in my bed.” I smile as Adian smiles in his sleep. “I know he will end up back here, but the separation is hard on all of us.” I kiss them once again before I head back to the bedroom. Seeing that Dee has fallen asleep, I lay down next to her.

“I wish I knew,” I whisper, looking at her sleeping face, “if you’re faking all this.” 

I finally close my eyes, thinking of my Sunshine, and fall asleep.

After leaving the next morning and dropping the twins off at daycare so Justin can see them when he stops by, I look up to see the object of my affection.

Standing up, I walk over to him, pulling him close to me with a smile. “Hey, Sunshine.” 

“Hey,” he says as he pulls me down for one of our earth shattering kisses.

“I need you, now,” he tells me, shutting the door on a smiling Cynthia.

“After that phone sex, I need you as well.” I push him up against the door, devouring his neck while taking his clothes off.

I hear him laughing and pull back to look at him. “What?”

“I take it nice and slow is out,” he teases with a smile.

“Right now, Sunshine, all I want is you. Nice and slow, or fast and hard, as long as it is with you.” 

He gives me one of the pure smiles that earned him his nickname.

Fully naked now, I sit him on my desk as I lean up to kiss his lips, his neck. “I love you,” I whisper into his hair.

“I love you too,” he whispers back right before I bury my dick inside him. 

Pushing into my baby, I can’t help but smile into his shoulder, smelling his scent. 

“Oh God, Brian,” he moans out.

“So fucking good,” I mutter.

“Yes, it is, oh God.” 

I start to pump faster, taking his dick in my hand, stroking it with my thrusts.

“Fuck me,” Justin pants as he raises his hips up into me.

“Shit, Justin.” I lean over, biting his neck in the spot I know he loves. 

He pushes my head up, looking into my eyes before leaning up, kissing my neck, and biting me in the spot he knows so well. God, I love this man.

**Justin**

I look up to the ceiling, closing my eyes and feeling Brian pushing himself as far in as he can go and I can’t help but think to myself, God, I love this man.

“Oh God, Brian, so close,” I moan.

“Help me jerk you off.” 

I smile up at him, grabbing my own dick, intertwining our fingers. 

“Are you ready, baby?” he asks me.

“Fuck, yes,” I reply as quietly as I can.

“Cum with me, Justin, but keep your eyes open. I want to see your eyes.” 

I nod my head, smiling, as we never lose eye contact. It’s hard to do when all your eyes want to do is roll back into your head.

But then again, I love looking at him.

We start our orgasms as he slows down, still looking into my eyes. I try to pump faster but he is leading this. 

“Oh fuck.,” I moan.

We both whisper each other’s names with such love as I shoot my cum over our hands and he pumps his into me.

Leaning over to kiss me, he looks into my eyes once more. “It will always be like this, Justin. Our names on each other’s lips for the rest of our lives. No matter where we are or how we do it, it will always be meaningful and full of love.”

“It always was with me,” I say with a smile, looking into his eyes.

“Me, too.” 

I laugh at him. 

“What?’

“I knew it. I was so onto you.” 

Laughing, he kisses me. “Yes, you were.” He pulls out slowly and stands looking down at me. 

“Brian?” I look at him as he watches his juices flowing out of me. We haven’t done this without a condom in a while. Since Dee first showed up, actually.

“I know it’s been a while, but I just miss the feeling of us. Since Dee showed up we’ve only made love once without a condom, maybe twice. But, now, I really want to do it for good. I don’t want any restrictions between us anymore.” He looks at me again. “I mean it, Justin, I never want us to use them again. We have been together awhile, and it’s not like we haven’t done this before, but this time, let’s make it for good.” 

Hugging him, I smile. “Ok, I can deal with that. Does this mean that I get to have my dick up your ass?” 

“Anytime, Sunshine.” 

He screams as I push him onto the desk, burying my dick up his ass.

“Fuck, Justin,” he yells as I slam into him over and over, hitting that spot that drives him crazy. Within minutes we’re both coming again. 

Leaning over, I kiss him. “And every time we do it, it will be with excitement.” 

He laughs as I pull out. “You are fucking lucky I love you.” 

I turn and flash him one of my sunniest smiles. 

After getting dressed, we head to the daycare to see the twins, but the thought in my head is screaming.

He is all mine now. Truly mine.

**Dee**

I wake to the sound of Brianna’s music playing low and realize instantly that I’m alone in the bed. I might not have gotten to him last night, but tonight, he will have no choice.

I will go shopping and get the sexiest teddy I can find. 

I make us some breakfast, bacon and eggs with a side order of small talk.

“I’m going to go play in my room. Can I get on my computer?” she asks me.

“Of course. It’s your summer break, after all.” 

Smiling, she goes into her room while I clean up the breakfast dishes.

An hour later, I step into her room. “I’m going to go shopping. Can you keep an eye on the place?”

“Yes, ma’am, I can do that,” she answers, smiling at me. 

“Okay, I’ll be back soon.” I kiss her before leaving the loft on the way to my favorite store.

After parking the car, I head into Fredrick’s. I pick out the perfect baby blue teddy and head back to the loft with a new found determination to make Brian mine.

Then once and for all, Justin will lose. And I will win.

I’m about to head back to the loft when I start thinking about the twins in daycare. I know Brian said he wanted to give me a chance to rest, but after overhearing him on the phone last night, I’m pretty sure that’s not the real reason he takes them there. He wants Justin to be able to visit them more freely. A grim smile sets in as I change direction and head for the office.

We’ll just see about that.

The lady at the daycare is surprised to see me. I tell her I’m the twins’ mother and have every right to take them, but she still insists on calling Brian first. A few minutes later, he’s walking in, a slightly confused expression on his face.

“Dee, what are you doing here?” he asks.

“I want to take the twins,” I tell him with my sweetest smile. “I appreciate that you care about me getting enough rest, but I miss them all day, Brian. I need them with me. I’m their mother. I can look after them better than any daycare service.”

He looks like he’s about to object, probably worried that Justin will be missing out on his visit with the babies.

“Don’t you trust me?” I ask, my lip trembling just enough.

“Of course I do,” he answers. “If you’re sure you can handle it, I’ll help you take them down to the car.”

He doesn’t look happy about it, but at least he’s agreed. “I’ll be fine, I promise. Besides, Brianna’s there and she can call you if anything arises that I can’t handle.”

I can see the look in his eyes and know he can’t argue with that. With a small nod, he starts helping me to gather their things.

Once back at the loft, I put the twins in their room and go to hang up the teddy. I’m thinking of what’s going to happen tonight when I hear one of them start to cry. I return to their room and find Aidan fussing in the crib. I pick him up and sit in the rocking chair, cradling him in my arms as I gently try rocking him back to sleep.

“Don’t worry, sweetheart, everything is going according to plan. We will all be a happy family soon, I promise. I will keep this ‘memory loss’ thing up until Brian can’t see his life without me and finally kicks Justin to the curb. Once we make love, he will never want that slut again. It won’t be long now, Aidan. We _will_ be a family. Just me and Brian, Brianna you and Justine, I mean Anna. Stupid fuckers. I can’t believe they fell for the name change. I refuse to have a kid with that bastard’s name. ” 

“I fucking knew it.” 

I jump at the voice that has interrupted me. As I put Aidan back into his crib, my mind desperately tries to think of a way out.

“Fuck, Ben, you scared me. I was just talking to my babies. I miss them,” I say, trying to cover up what was really on my mind.

“Don’t play games with me, Dee. I know you are faking it and the ‘little chat’ you just had with Aidan proves it.” 

He has this look in his eyes, but I am smarter than he is. “All right, I’m faking it. Only long enough to get Justin out of his life and me in it for good,” I admit with a sneer.

“Wait until they find out. I won’t let you do this to them. They love each other and I want my partner back. Wait a minute, you knew all along that Michael and Justin weren’t a couple and you were still getting them to kiss each other.”

“Yes, I did. And Michael looked like he was enjoying it,” I say with smile, rubbing it in. “They probably couldn’t wait to be alone in the apartment after those kisses.”

“I trust them both which is more than I can say about you.” He picks up his phone. 

“Go ahead and call them. It will be your word against mine and I’ll have my doctor backing me up.” I smile, knowing he can’t prove shit. “You don’t have a shred of proof.”

“Yes, he does.” 

I turn to see Brianna standing in the doorway, crying.

Oh, shit.


	30. Seeds of Jealousy

Thanks to my wonderful beta.love you. I know this is a short chapter but I promise more soon.Thx to my friends for always pushing me to do more lol

* * *

**Dee**

I stand there looking at my daughter crying.

“Brianna,” I whisper.

“How could you?” she’s demanding, tears streaming down her face. “They have been so nice to us.” She runs out of the room. 

I turn an icy glare on Ben. “This is your fault,” I hiss before following Brianna to her room. I find her crying on the bed. 

“Brianna?” I make a move toward her just to have Ben grab my arm, pulling me into the living room.

“Who do you think you are?” I yell, pulling my arm out of his grasp.

“Michael’s partner. Brian and Justin’s friend. More then I can say for you.” He looks me in the eye.

“And you are the reason my daughter is upset. If you’d kept your mouth shut, she wouldn’t be in there crying right now,” I scream at him.

“Bullshit. You brought that on yourself. She has a right to know her mother’s faking just to get something. What is that teaching her?” he yells.

“Stop yelling at me,” I demand

“I usually don’t yell at people but you have pushed all of our buttons, lady.” 

He’s looking at me with eyes that could scare a bear. I realize maybe I need to try a new approach with him. Willing my eyes to well with tears, I give him my most pleading look. “Please, Ben,” I say, my voice shaking slightly. “You don’t understand. I love Brian, and I know he loves me, too. I need him, my children need him.” I pause a moment for my words to sink in. “Don’t take away their only chance for a real family.” That will get him. 

His expression doesn’t soften any and that worries me.

“Don’t even try to pull that pathetic routine on me,” he says angrily. “I can see through your lies. And so will Brian and Justin as soon as I tell them what you’ve been up to.”

The mere mention of Justin’s name reignites my anger. If it wasn’t for him, I would have had what I wanted a long time ago. “Why don’t you just stay out of this?” I scream. “It doesn’t even concern you! It’s none of your fucking business!” 

**Ben**

“How fucking dare you tell me it’s not my business. You have my partner and Brian’s partner kissing in front of us, all the while pretending that you _think_ they are together!” How dare she even think that, let alone say it.

“And they both enjoyed it,” she snidely remarks.

“No, they didn’t. It was just a kiss to them. Dee, you have a fucking lot of nerve trying to pull shit like this. What do you think will happen once they find out? Do you think they’ll feel so sorry for you that they’ll just go along with what you want? No fucking way! You obviously don’t know them the way you think you do.” 

I can’t believe she’s standing there smiling at me.

“They will still believe me. All I have to say is that Brianna is only 11 and doesn’t know what she’s saying. And they’ll just think you’re making this up so you can get Michael back. They won’t believe a word you say.” 

I look into her eyes. “They will know,” I calmly say.

“We will know what?” 

I turn to see Brian, Justin and Michael standing there looking at us.

“Hey, guys.” I say, looking uneasily at Brian and Justin before setting my gaze on Michael.

“My daughter called and told me to get Justin and Michael here fast. Then we come in here and find the two of you fighting. Now someone tell me what the fuck is going on,” Brian demands.

“Oh, Brian. Ben is saying terrible things to me.” She starts to cry. 

Brian goes over to her as Michael comes to me. “Ben?” he asks.

“First things first. I have been wanting to do this for a while now.” I grab him and kiss him hard. 

“Oh my God, Ben! He’s Justin’s boyfriend!” Dee exclaims, trying to sound upset.

“Tell them the truth, Mom.” 

We all turn to see Brianna standing there with tears in her eyes.

**Brianna**

“Brianna?” she starts to say but I scream.

“NO! Tell them the truth, Mom. No more lies! Brian and Justin have been great and you have done nothing but try to tear them apart since we got here, NOW TELL THEM THE TRUTH! They deserve it!” I sob. 

She tries to put her hand on me but I move away. 

“Brianna, what are you talking about?” Dad asks me.

“She’s been lying. Tell them,” I cry out to her.

“Brianna? Honey…” She reaches for my arm once more but I move closer to my dad and Justin. I see the pain in her eyes but I don’t care. 

“Dee, what is she talking about?” Dad asks again.

“I don’t know.” She looks at me and I see her mask fall.

“Mom, please,” I beg.

“Brianna….” She sounds lost now. “Honey…” 

She tries to hug me but I push her away. Slapping her face hard, I scream “TELL THEM OR I WILL!”

Everything is deathly quiet, the only sound in the room the echo of my hand connecting with her cheek. I can’t believe I did that. I never imagined that I could hit anyone, let alone my own mother. I’m about to scream at her for turning me into something I don’t want to be when she suddenly crumbles to the floor.


	31. Seeds of Jealousy

Thanks to my wonderful beta. without her, this wouldnt be as good. Love ya. Also thanks to the girls for pushing me today for 3 chapters lol Love you all. Also this is for Tammy.

* * *

**Brianna**

As I watch my mother fall to the floor I can’t help but think that she’s faking. I mean, look at what she’s already done. Of course, she did have a head injury from the accident. What if I did something when I slapped her? What if she’s really hurt this time? No, she can’t be; she must be faking.

“Get up, Mom,” I say, my voice shaking a little. “I know you’re faking, you have to be.”

I move to the other side of the room and watch as Dad and Justin lift her onto the couch.

“I don’t know if she’s faking,” Dad says. 

“She’s breathing and her color isn’t too bad,” Justin says. “I think she just fainted.” He turns to look at me. “What was she so scared to tell us?”

“I can’t tell you.” I say quietly.

“And she shouldn’t have to,” Ben interjects, walking over to put his arm around me. “It’s your mom’s responsibility to tell them, not yours or mine,” he says as he hugs me.

“I just wish…” 

He squeezes me tighter in a gesture of comfort. “It’s okay. When she wakes up, we will get her to tell,” he whispers.

“Should we call the doctor?” Justin asks.

Dad is quiet for a moment while he watches my mom. “No, let’s let her rest for a minute.” I see him give Ben a look and Ben clears his throat. 

“Justin, why don’t you take Brianna into the other room and get her some water,” he suggests. I look up at him and he smiles. “It will be okay, I promise,” he whispers.

Nodding, I walk into the kitchen with Justin. “You okay short stop?” He asks me.

“I don’t know. I’m really not sure about anything anymore.” 

He hugs me and kisses me on the top of my head. “You know none of this is your fault, right? Nobody blames you for anything.” 

“I know you don’t but, Justin…” 

He doesn’t let me finish. “No, this is between your mom and us. I promise you that no matter what, we will always be here for you.” 

I hug him again. “I love you,” I whisper out in a sob.

“Love you too, kiddo.” He kisses my head.

“Justin, could you come here please?” I hear my dad yelling. 

He looks at both of us as we walk back into the room. “Brianna, go sit with your mother. I need to talk to Justin.”

Seeing the look on his face, I can tell Ben told him. Nodding, I go over to sit next to the woman I don’t want to be around.

**Brian**

Taking Justin away from everyone I sit him down. Taking his hands in mine. 

“What’s going on, Brian?” he asks with a worried frown.

I take a deep breath. “You were right. Ben overheard her talking to Aidan and she came clean about everything. Brianna heard her, too,” I tell him trying to stay as calm as I can. “She’s been faking the memory loss all along.”

“I knew it,” he said, looking both angry and sad.

He goes to stand up but I pull him down. “Justin, I know how you feel. I’m fucking pissed at her, too, but we can’t just go in there and accuse her. She’ll just deny it, just like she’ll deny faking the fainting.”

“Are you sure she’s faking?” he asks, glancing toward the other room.

“I was watching her when you mentioned calling the doctor,” I tell him. “There was a brief look of shock on her face that she didn’t cover up in time. I don’t think she was expecting you to suggest that.”

“I can hardly believe this,” he says, shaking his head slowly.

“You know Ben wouldn’t lie,” I remind him. “Dee lied to me for 10 fucking years by not telling me I had a daughter, not to mention all the shit she’s lied about since she’s been back here. I believe Brianna and Ben.”

“But like you said, she’ll just deny it,” he says. “She’s not going to admit to any of this.”

“I saw the look in her eyes when Brianna accused her. She was close to the breaking point then and I think I know of a way to break what’s left of her façade.” 

“Brian Kinney, what are you going to do?” he asks me with a slight smile.

“You’ll see. I’ve had it with her games. She’s not going to keep us apart a moment longer.” I lean in and kiss him deeply. When we pull apart, we smile at one another. “Ready?”

He nods once and I kiss him quickly before heading back into the other room. When we get there, we see Brianna sitting between Ben and Michael, watching her mother warily.

“So, how is she?” I ask Ben.

“Don’t ask.” 

There is a knock on the door and Ben gets up to answer it. Emmett, Ted, Linds, Mel, and Deb walk in.

“Who died?” Deb asks as she sets a box of lemon bars on the counter.

“No one. Mel can I talk to you? Alone?” I ask her. She nods her head as we walk into the other room.

“What do you want?” she asks me.

“I want you to be my lawyer, too. Ben and Brianna overheard Dee talking to Aidan about faking all this memory shit and when Brianna confronted her about it, she pretended to faint.”

“Oh my God,” Mel says in disbelief.

“She’s fucking unstable, Mel,” I say, running a hand through my hair. “I don’t even trust her with the kids at this point. I want to sue for joint custody of Brianna. Fuck it, make it full.” 

She looks at me. “Are you sure?” 

“We both are.”

We turn to see Justin standing in the doorway. He walks in and stands by my side. “He wants full custody of Brianna, and I want … I want the same for the twins.” His voice grows quieter as he finishes.

“What’s wrong?” I ask.

“She’s still their mother.” 

“Justin, after all this you still want her to be around them?” I look at him in surprise.

“No, Brianna asked if she could live with us. I just want Dee to know she can see them. I know Brianna will forgive her and she does love her kids, but…” 

“You don’t trust her,” I say, catching the lone tear on his cheek with my finger.

“I can’t, Brian, not after all this.” He turns to Mel. “I want my kids.” 

I put my arm around him and add, “We both want our kids. And I want Dee to get the fucking help she needs or no visitation and under no circumstances is she to be alone with them.” I look at Justin who nods in agreement.

“Okay, then I’ll draw up the papers tomorrow morning,” Mel tells us. 

“Okay, now let’s go and shock the fuck out of my ‘wife’.” I make a face like I want to throw up which makes Mel and Justin laugh.

We get back out to the living room and Justin sits down next to Emmett as I go over to Dee, running a hand on her face.

“You are about to get everything you deserve, my dear wife.” I see one corner of her mouth twitch in a smile. “And then some.” 

**Justin**

I watch Brian as he whispers something to Dee before walking toward me. He leans down and kisses me.

“Justin, I need to say this and I want to say it now. I know we have been through a lot of shit but all that’s about to change.” 

I look at him and he smiles.

“Justin Craig Taylor, I love you more then anything in this world.” 

I hear Emmett choke back a sob as I wait for Brian to continue. 

“I want to ask you something important. I don’t want to spend another second without you. We have been together a long time and I know I am a better man because of you. I need you by my side for the rest of my life. Be my partner. We will go to Vermont to have it done legal and everything.” 

I know my eyes are probably as wide as saucers as he pauses to take a deep breath. 

“What I’m trying to say is, will you marry me?” 

I gasp when I see the ring, then jump as Dee abruptly sits up screaming.

“FUCK NO YOU DON’T. I WON’T LET YOU!”


	32. Seeds of Jealousy

Thanks to my wonderful beta, love ya. Thanks to the girls for always pushing me to do more.lol

* * *

**Justin**

I look at the ring once more, then up into Brian’s eyes. “Holy fuck.” I whisper. I’m shocked and just a little afraid. He wouldn’t do this just to trick Dee, would he?

“I’m serious, Sunshine,” he assures me with a smile as though reading my mind. “I’ve wanted to do this for a while now, but I was waiting for just the right time.” He glances around him at the room full of people before his eyes settle back on mine. “This isn’t exactly what I had in mind,” he admits, “but I want everyone here to know exactly how I feel. I want you with me forever. I want you to marry me.”

“Over my dead body,” Dee angrily shouts. “I put too much into this not to end up as Mrs. Brian Kinney.” 

The love in Brian’s eyes turns to pure anger as he turns in her direction.

“You have no fucking right, Denise. You have been playing us all for fools and as of right fucking now, IT’S OVER. I will not let you keep hurting my family like this. Hurting your children. Brianna.” 

All eyes turn to Brianna who is sobbing in Deb’s arms.

“Brianna, I did this for you. For us. I want us to have a real family. One that I never had. Sweetie…” She goes to touch her but Brianna flinches from her mom. 

“Brianna?” She tries again.

“You touch this child right now, I will break your fucking hand,” Deb threatens her.

Dee looks surprised for only a second before she squares her shoulders to make a stand. “She’s my daughter,” she shouts.

“Right now, I wish I wasn’t! I hate you! I can’t believe you did this. I can’t believe my mother could hate someone as much as you do Justin. Enough to lie to all of us, make us all worry about you. You never cared about anyone else’s feelings in this but your own,” Brianna cries.

“I care about you, your father and the twins.” 

“NO, you don’t or you wouldn’t put us through this. Mom, this is heartless, just plain mean.” My heart goes out to her. “Justin has done nothing but love us. He loves me and treats me like I was his own daughter.” She puts her head back into Deb’s chest. “I hate you.”

Dee turns to glare at me. “This is your fault. All you had to do was leave and let us have the family we wanted, the family we deserved. I’ve known Brian a lot longer than you have, and I was the one there when he was beaten by his father. I was there to kiss him and hold him and make him feel better, not you.” 

Turning to Brian, she continues. “Why would you pick this slut over me? A piece of blond boy ass over someone you have known all your fucking life?” Calming down a little, she moves in front of him.

“Brian, I love you. I can make you happy. I know we can be happy. If Justin wants joint custody of the twins, fine, but I want you. If we can be together, I’ll let him spend time with the kids. As long as I get what I want, and that’s a family. OUR family.” 

I can’t believe my ears. “Fuck you, Dee. Your little scenario won’t work for a lot of reasons, the main two being they are MY kids and Brian is MY partner.” 

She turns to face me with a cold smile. “Then I will take Brianna and leave. Brian will never see his daughter.”

“Denise, you better fucking shut up before I shut you up. YOU will NOT talk to him like that and you will not take my daughter from me. You will NOT use OUR daughter as a bargaining chip,” Brian practically yells at her.

“I still have full custody of her, Brian. Either come to me, or I take her and disappear.” She looks at me with a smug smile. She thinks she’s won.

“The fuck you will. Every person in this room will physically stop you if they have to, me included. I have stood by and watched you make fools out of all of us and I refuse to let you continue. Mel has already been informed that I’m filing for full custody of Brianna and Justin is doing the same for the twins. I won’t let you near them, Dee; you’re not fit to be their mother right now,” Brian says.

She looks at both of us with sad eyes. “You can’t do that.” 

“You brought this on yourself, Dee,” Mel tells her.

She’s shaking her head. “No, the judge won’t give them custody. I’m their mother. They always give custody to the mother, you’ll see.”

“Brianna is 11 years old,” Mel points out needlessly. “The judge will talk to her and ask her where she wants to be.”

“She wants to be with me,” Dee whispers.

“No, I don’t, mom,” Brianna says, wiping her tears and turning to face her mother. “All my life it’s only been the two of us and I was so happy, but now, after everything you’ve done, I don’t even know who you are. I don’t want to live with you knowing what you’re capable of. I want to live with someone who loves me and will do what’s best for me, no matter what they want for themselves.”

“You don’t mean that,” Dee says quietly.

“Yes, Mom, I do,” Brianna tells her. 

Dee stands there looking like she’s just been punched in the gut. “I have nothing left,” she says as though she can’t really believe it.

“Dee, listen to me,” Brian starts to say.

“No!” She turns to me, her eyes blazing. “This is all your fault, Justin!” She lunges towards me, knocking me backwards as she hits me. I grab her arms as Brian is pulling her off.

Ben and Michael also help me up.

“Did you see that?” Dee rants, rubbing her arms where I grabbed her. “He hurt me! I don’t want my kids around someone who would hurt a woman.”

“Okay, you know what, I have heard enough. Listen to me you drama queen wanna be. We’ve all seen your evil ways and know just what you are capable of. Justin would never hurt anyone, but if he bruised you a little while defending himself, good for him. You deserve it,” Emmett tells her.

“Shut up, you fucking fairy. You are a disgrace to all gay men. Why the Hell should I care what a nelly bottom like you thinks?” Dee sneers.

Emmett glares at her. “I may be a nelly bottom, but at least I’m not a pussy who messes with peoples minds, especially your own daughter’s.” 

At the mention of Brianna, she seems to deflate a little. Turning away from Emmett, she turns pleading eyes on Brian and me. “Look, all I ever wanted was Brian. Everything I did, I did because I want to be with him. Doesn’t that prove how much I love him?” 

“No, Dee, it proves how sick and obsessed you are,” I tell her. “You’re a good looking woman; you can probably get any man you want, but not Brian. HE’S GAY!” I shout. I’m so tired of this bitch.

**Brian**

“He’s right, Dee. I’ll never want you that way. I’m gay, I like men, and I’m in love with Justin. But I also believe that you love your kids, regardless of what you are doing. You need help and I want to make sure you get it. You can go into a hospital and they’ll help you work out your problems.” 

“I’m fine, I don’t need a hospital. All I need is you and the kids,” she argues.

“That’s never going to happen. You need help, Dee. I know we were there for each other as kids and I want to be there for you now, but I will NOT continue to let you try to destroy this family. I stuck up for you, told them you couldn’t possibly be doing all the things they thought you were. Maybe I was just lying to myself, not wanting to believe the girl I knew could turn out to be so cruel and ruthless, but it stops now, Dee. The lying, the manipulation, all of it.”

“But I’m your best friend and he’s nothing but a piece of blond boy…”

“Don’t even think about finishing that, Dee,” Brian hisses, his voice angrier than I’ve ever heard it. “He’s the man I love. The man I want to spend the rest of my life with. You might have been my best friend once, but now, it’s Justin. It’ll always be Justin, no matter what.”

I look over at Justin and he smiles at me. I can’t help smiling back.

“Everyone said I was the hero for saving him when he was bashed but, the truth is, Justin is my hero. He saved me in ways you can’t even imagine.” I turn to look her straight in the eye. “Most of all, he saved me from turning out to be someone like you, Dee.”

I turn back to look at Justin and see the tears in his eyes. “He was brave enough and strong enough to love me when I didn’t think anyone could.” I pause for a moment, my throat constricted by emotion. “And every single day that I’m with him, I know how truly lucky I am, not because I’m hot or successful or have money, but because he loves me.”

“Oh my God, that is the sweetest thing,” Emmett blubbers.

Never taking my eyes off Justin, I slowly walk closer until I’m standing right before him, our eyes locked together. “Only one thing will make me happier.” I see him frown at me in confusion and I smile. “Your answer, Justin.”

“Brian…” Dee starts before five voices in the room tell her to shut up in unison. The room is quiet as they all hold their breath.

“Well, Sunshine? What do you say?” 

He looks at me, then down at the ring in my hand. I find myself holding my own breath when he closes his eyes. “Justin?”

He opens them and looks at me for a moment before a blinding smile spreads across his face. “Yes,” he whispers. Before I have time to register his answer, he’s jumping into my arms, kissing every inch of my face. “Yes, yes. A million times, YES!” 

Everyone is hooting and clapping, rushing over to congratulate us on our engagement. 

Everyone, of course, except Dee.

Peering out of the commotion surrounding us, I see her standing alone, a strange look on her face, but one I instantly recognize.

The look of defeat.


	33. Seeds of Jealousy

Thanks to my wonderful beta. You are the best. Also thanks to everyone who has been patient with me on next chapters. I have been sick from waterparking in cold. I promise, more to come soon. I am also working on CC.

* * *

**Justin**

It’s been a month since I accepted Brian’s proposal. I am living back at the loft once more with Brian, Brianna and the twins.

I sit here looking at the ring on my finger, smiling. I look up to see Brianna singing to the twins. She asked to stay with us because she didn’t want to live with her mom who is once again living in the loft below us. 

Dee is still refusing to get help, claiming that she’ll just stop all the shit, but no one trusts her. 

Especially me. 

I smile as I watch Brianna playing with the twins, well, as close to playing as you can get with infants. She’s singing and playing with their toes. 

After a few minutes, she comes to sit next to me. “They are so cute.” 

“They’re lucky to have such a great big sister,” I say, patting her on the shoulder.

“They’re lucky to have a great family,” she corrects me with a smile.

“So are we,” I tell her.

She hugs me. “I love you, Justin.” 

“Love you, too, sweetheart.” 

We both look up from the hug to see Brian standing there.

“I love this picture,” he says, coming to sit between us and pulling us into his arms.

“Brian,” I say with a laugh.

“What, Sunshine? I’m happy to see you two so close. I love you all so much,” he says, smiling and placing a kiss on each of our foreheads.

At that moment, the twins make it known that they want some attention and Brian and I each pick up one of them.

“So, have you seen your mother today?” Brian asks Brianna.

“No. I don’t want to see her.”

“Brianna, she loves you,” I try to tell her.

“No, she doesn’t, or she wouldn’t have hurt the people I love the most.” She hands us both bottles and walks into her room.

“She’s still convinced that the court is going to make her live with her mom,” I tell him.

“Well, Mel said there shouldn’t be a problem with us winning.” Brian looks down at Adian.

“I hope so.” 

“Justin, I know how you feel about her, and trust me I feel the same way. We won’t let her get them. Mel is the best. She will do everything she can to make sure we get them.” He puts the baby back down and pulls me close. “I love our family, Justin, and I will fight tooth and nail for it.”

“I know, me too,” I whisper.

“Me too.” 

We look to see Brianna standing by the kitchen.

**_The Court Room_ **

**Brian**

We all stand as the judge comes into the court room, taking her seat and announcing we can sit down as well.

“I understand this is a hearing for custody of three children. One Brianna Kinney who is the biological daughter of Brian Kinney. Then we have twins, Justine and Aidan, who are the biological children of Justin Taylor. Is this correct?” She looks to the lawyers.

“Yes ma’am,” they both say in unison.

“Okay, let’s start with opening statements.” She looks at Mel who stands up.

“Thank you, your honor. I am here today to prove that my clients, Mr. Kinney and Mr. Taylor should be given full custody of their children they share with Denise Jones. She has proven time and time again that she is unstable. She showed up with Mr. Kinney’s daughter ten years after her birth. From there, she proceeded in an attempt to blackmail Mr. Taylor so that he’d leave his partner. When that plan failed, she resorted to stealing Mr. Taylor’s sperm, claiming she thought it belonged to Mr. Kinney. She forged documents in Mr. Kinney’s name and had the sperm injected. When she found out the twins were, in actuality, Mr. Taylor’s, she took off with all three kids in the middle of the night. There was an accident in which her car was hit by a bus and she was unconscious for a short time. When she woke up, she claimed to believe herself to be married to Mr. Kinney and went out of her way to perpetuate the deceit until it was discovered that she’d been lying about her memory loss. Now, Your Honor, I don’t think she is capable of looking after these children until she seeks the help she so obviously needs. My clients have agreed to let her see her kids, as long as she gets professional help for her obsession so that the kids can be safe with her. We are hereby seeking custody of the three minor children so they can thrive in a stable loving home. Thank you.” She sits back down, smiling at us.

“Thank you Ms. Marcus,” the judge says before turning to look at Dee’s lawyer. “Mr. Samuels.” 

“Thank you, Your Honor. I am here today to defend a loving mother. She admits to what she has done and admits it was wrong. She is not denying it. What she is denying is that she doesn’t love her kids. Her kids are the most important people in her life. She lives for them. She wants to be their mother and she is a great, loving mother and would do anything for her kids. Even go as far as trying to get her father to be in her life. Your Honor, there are things in Mr. Kinney and Mr. Taylor’s past that concern my client. They have been known to frequent gay clubs, have sex in public places and do drugs. Mr. Kinney has also been diagnosed with cancer in the past, a disease which could come back at any time and leave these children without a primary caregiver. We ask, your Honor, to please grant Ms. Jones custody of her kids.” He sits down as the judge looks back to Mel.

“I have read the documents and I wish to hear from the parents. I have also spoken to Brianna in my chambers. Mr. Kinney, is there anything you’d like to add to what’s been said here?” she asks. 

I stand up. “Just that I love my kids and I love my partner.” I turn to smile at Justin. “We’re getting married.” Justin smiles back and I return my attention to the judge. “There is nothing more important to me than the safety of my partner and our children. We want Dee to get the help she needs so we can all start to heal from this. Right now, I don’t feel like I can trust her with the kids. Your Honor, she kidnapped our kids, lied and blackmailed us. She is unstable and I don’t want the kids around that.” I sit down as she nods her head at Justin, who stands.

“I agree with everything my partner said. We’re not trying to keep the children away from their mother. As angry as Brianna is right now, she will eventually forgive her mom and I want them to have a chance to rebuild their relationship. However, I don’t believe Dee to be stable enough right now to handle herself let alone three children. Please your honor, I beg you, don’t put them through that.” He sits down as I touch his arm, smiling at him. 

“Ms. Jones. What do you have to say?” 

Dee stands up, looking at us for a moment before facing the judge. “Your Honor. I know what I did was uncalled for and there is no excuse for my behavior. I did it out of impulse and love for Brian. I know it was wrong and I am very sorry for it. My reason for living is my kids. If you take them from me, I have nothing. Please your honor, as a mother, I beg you, don’t take my kids away.” She sits down wiping a tear.

“We will break for fifteen minutes so that I may look over these documents once more and take into consideration everything I’ve heard from the parties in this case. This court is in recess.” She stands up as we do, walking through the doors to her chambers.

“Well, what do you think?” I ask Mel.

“It can go either way.” 

I feel Justin lean against me. 

“It’ll be alright, Sunshine. If we lose, we will appeal.” 

He nods and looks over at Dee who is sitting with a smug smile on her face. She looks so sure she has this won. 

“Dad.” 

I look up to see Brianna walking over. “Well how did it go?” she asks. 

“We have to wait until the judge calls us back in,” Justin tells her.

“I want to be in there.” She looks at Mel who smiles.

“I’ll ask once we get back in.” 

Brianna just nods her head.

About fifteen minutes later the bailiff announces that the judge has reached a decision. 

We enter the room and stand until the judge is seated before taking out own seats. 

“Your Honor, Brianna Kinney was hoping to sit in on the decision since it has to deal with her future,” Mel tells her.

“That’s fine; Bailiff please bring Miss Kinney in.” 

Brianna is ushered into the court room and takes a seat directly behind us, reaching out to take each of our hands.

“I have reached a decision. After reading the documents and hearing the pleas of all those involved, I have come to understand the concern for these three children. I understand that you all love these kids.” 

She looks at Brianna and then at us. 

“In the case of Brianna Kinney, after speaking with her, I am convinced she loves her mother, but doesn’t trust nor want to be with her. She has admitted she would run away if I placed her with her mother. I normally like kids to be with their mother, but in this case there is more to it.” 

She looks pointedly at Dee.

“Ms. Jones. You have admitted your mistakes, which is a great start. However, now you have to do something about them. You haven’t sought out professional treatment because you don’t believe you need it, but trust me when I say I have seen some who haven’t gotten it and are now in prison for not letting things go. I am ordering you to get help if you want to have anything to do with your children. These beautiful children need stable homes and I don’t feel you can provide that at the present time. They are what is important here, not your love, nor their father’s love, but what is best for their safety and that is why I am granting custody of Brianna, Justine and Aidan to their fathers, Mr. Kinney and Mr. Taylor. Ms. Jones, if you want to have any future with your children, you will immediately check yourself into a clinic where you can receive the treatment you so obviously need.” She looks down at her notes, and then back up to Dee. “I’m going to schedule a review of this case in six months and then again six months after that. At the end of that time, if things are better, we will look into the possibility of joint custody, but as of right now, full custody of these children hereby goes to their fathers. Ms. Jones, do you understand what I am saying?” 

Dee nods her head. “Yes, your honor,” she quietly whispers.

“Good, then this court is dismissed.” We all stand and Brianna runs across the room to hug the judge before she can make it into her chambers. She’s smiling and thanking her for her decision. 

I hold my breath, thinking she might hold us all in contempt or something for that one, but the judge just smiles and walks into her chambers.

We turn to see a smiling Mel and I pull her into a hug. “Thanks, Mel. I owe you.” 

“No you don’t; just be good to them,” she says. Her smile softens slightly. “I know you will.” 

“Thanks, Mel,” Justin adds as he and Brianna hug her as well.

Dee is standing off to the side, just looking at us wistfully. We all turn to face her and she drops her gaze to the floor briefly. “Um, I will get the help, I promise.” She looks at Brianna with tears in her eyes before turning and walking away. She knows she has no choice now if she ever wants to be a real mother to her kids.

We head out to celebrate. Ok, it’s pizza and a movie at home, but at least we are all together.

Sitting on the couch I look at my family and can’t help but smile. Knowing that the peaceful moment will be shattered once the gang gets here, I pull Justin into my arms. “This is all I ever truly wanted. Thank you for showing me. I love you.” I kiss his neck.

“You’re welcome,” he says with one of his trademark smiles. “I love you, too.” He turns and kisses me, knowing there are a lot more where this one came from.

“Our family,” we whisper together, knowing our wedding is right around the corner.


	34. Seeds of Jealousy

I want to thank my beta for a wonderful job. Also thanks to everyone who has been reading this and keeping me 'pressured' to write more. Jim, you are the main one. You and the girls. Also Sid, there's a line added for you. See if you can find it.lol

* * *

**Brianna**

It’s been a year since the judge placed me with my dads. I can’t believe how many things have changed. The twins are now a little over a year old. I’m 12 and getting ready for my dads’ wedding.

Ceremony.

I look in the mirror to see Deb standing behind me, smiling.

“You look beautiful,” she whispers.

“Thanks. Do you think my mom will make it?” I ask her.

I started visiting more often after she went into the clinic and now she’s out, living in an apartment not far from Tremont. She seems to be better and even started dating this guy she met at the hospital. I can’t remember his name, but he spent a lot of time there visiting his sister. Mom seems to like him a lot.

She has apologized to my dads so many times. Yes, I call Justin dad now; it’s what he is. 

“I don’t know, baby. She was invited with the hope that she wouldn’t do anything stupid.” 

“I know that my dads really invited her for my sake, but she really is trying now.” 

“I know, Hun. It’s just going to take time for everyone to trust her again. After what she did, we can’t trust her until we know for sure,” Deb tells me.

“I know. I mean she still isn’t allowed to take us on her own. The judge set a date in a few months to review again. I just don’t want to go. I love her, but I want to stay here.” I wipe a tear.

“Hey, no crying yet. Sweetie, let’s not worry about your mom right now. This is a good day. A special day.” She kisses my check.

“You’re right. I just miss the mom I had before we moved here. But I’m glad we did. Now I have my dads, too, as well as the best grandma ever.” 

She kisses me once more. “Oh now, honey, you are going to make me cry. Let’s finish getting ready.” She smiles at me while wiping the lipstick off my face as we laugh.

“Ohh, don’t you two look Fabulous?” Emmett gushes.

“So do you,” Deb tells him as we look at him all decked out in white and pink with a purple jacket. 

“Thank you, babies. It took forever to find the right combo. Okay, no, I just picked it out.” 

We look at him, laughing.

“Well, the boys said that I needed to look different.” 

“You always do, Em, and we love you for it,” Deb says, kissing him on the cheek.

“You ‘bout ready, flower girl?” Justin asks, walking into the room.

“Yes.”

“Oh my God, Baby, you look gorgeous!” Em squeals.

“Thanks, Em, so do you.” 

He looks to me and I shrug.

“Let’s get this thing started,” Justin suggests, smiling at me.

“Justin…” I start to say.

“I’m not sure, honey. She might be out there.” 

I smile once more. 

**Brian**

I’m standing here, looking out at the crowd and wondering how I’m going to get through this. Then I see my answer walking in with my daughter and his best man, Emmett, who once again is dressed to kill. Kill me, that is.

Justin smiles as he walks towards me and I can’t help but smile back. 

As I watch my future come toward me, I think back on all the good times we’ve had. It’s been a bumpy ride, but there were a lot of great times. This past year was a rocky one, though.

After the hearing, Dee went into the hospital as was suggested by the judge. She apologized a few hundred times to everyone but we still don’t fully trust her. Not after everything that has happened.

She went through with the therapy and is on some medicine that helps her with her depression. But the thing that has helped her most is the reminder of her son and daughters. 

I see her sitting in the back row watching her daughter walk down with flowers. Justin and I have never done things like normal people and he said he wouldn’t carry flowers so Brianna gets to carry the bouquet.

She looks so pretty and damn Justin looks hot and Em looks, well, Em looks like something.

I see Justin’s smile brighten up the room as he walks towards me. We flew everyone up to Canada to do this. I wanted it to be real. Well, as real as it can be for him.

Brianna stops in front of me, kissing me then moving on. Emmett does the same thing but with tears threatening to fall. I don’t know why Justin decided to ask Emmett to be his Best Man. Well, he said he’s more like the Maid of Honor.

Next up to me is Justin and I smile, pulling him in to me and laying a kiss on him. Forgetting where we are, I deepen it until we hear ‘umm boys’ from Emmett. 

Our lips part, but our eyes don’t move from one another as the minister or whatever she is starts the ceremony.

“We are gathered here today to witness this couple united as one. Though this marriage will not be acknowledged in the States, it will be acknowledged in the hearts of those here today as well as the grooms. I have been told they have written their own vows so at this time I will let them take the floor.”

I look at Justin who smiles at me before he starts to speak his heart to me.

“Brian, as we stand here today in a place we never thought we would, I have to say what’s on my mind and in my heart. When we met, I knew that you would be the one who would change my life forever. You told me the first night that no matter who I was with, you would be with me and you were right. Not just in tricks but with life in general. You were there through my bashing and my therapy and made me see that I could do anything I put my mind to. When you got cancer, I was scared of losing you but never once did I think of leaving. Then, with the whole thing with … well, with everything that’s happened this past year, I’m just glad my family is with you.” 

I can feel a tear coming to my eyes as he continues.

“Brian, I couldn’t have done all that I have without you and I would never want to even try. I love you with all my heart, my body and my soul. I know that this won’t be legal when we go home, but as long as we are together, it will always be real. I will always be there for you. Forever. Thank you for making all my dreams come true. I love you, Brian Kinney.”

I lean down and kiss him.

**Justin**

He puts his forehead to mine as he smiles.

“Brian, please recite your vows.” The minister tells him.

“I have to say, I didn’t write them down.” 

I look at him in shock. 

“Stop worrying, Sunshine. I don’t need to write them down for they are always in my mind and heart.”

I kiss his lips softly then let him continue.

“Justin, the night I met you I also knew you would change my world. Little did I know it would be like this. When I asked your opinion on naming Gus, I knew then that you weren’t just a trick. Okay, I knew before then, the minute I saw you under that light. When you asked me to the prom, I wasn’t going to go, but I did because I loved you then. Then, that same night, you were bashed. It was the worst night of my life.” 

I see tears in his eyes as he speaks.

“I thought I was going to lose you and I promised if you made it, no, _when_ you made it, I would never let you go. Then when I got cancer, you were the one who didn’t let _me_ go. You showed me how strong you are just by being you. I love the fact that you can see through my bullshit and know how I feel. Justin, I am glad that you are my kids’ father. All I know is that I feel you are home to me. You are right, this won’t be legal back home, but as long as we are together, which will be a very long time, we will know it’s real. I’ve always known that. You thank me for making your dreams come true. Well, Sunshine, you have made _mine_ come true. Thank you for giving me what I have always wanted. Even when I wouldn’t admit it, it was in my heart. I can’t even imagine what kind of person I would be without you. You made me a better man; you made me a better father, just by being there. You showed me how to keep my heart open. You have always been enough for me. I’ve always thought of you as my own personal angel. I love you, Justin Taylor. Now and forever.” 

I feel tears spilling from my eyes, but as I go to wipe them, Brian stops me. “Tears of love, Sunshine,” he whispers in my ear. “I have them, too.”

“If there is anyone here who thinks this couple should not be joined together, please speak now,” the lady says and we all look at Dee who shakes her head.

“The rings, please.” 

We look at Gus who is playing with the rings and we all laugh. Taking them and placing them on each of our fingers, we kiss once more. 

“Congratulations to the new husband and husband. I would say you can kiss the groom but you already are,” she says with a chuckle. Turning to the assembled guests, she continues with a smile, “May I introduce Mr. Brian Kinney-Taylor and Mr. Justin Taylor-Kinney.” 

Everyone laughs and claps as Emmett lets out a big, crying sigh.

They’re still clapping and shouting as we move together into the dance area. Who would have thought we could find a club like Babylon here in Canada? We made the backroom into something like a ‘church’ with chairs lining the walls. They will move those out so people can go back and fuck.

Just as we are starting to get into the groove we hear the music stop and someone takes the stage.

“Greetings, beautiful people. We have some people who would like to say a few words. First up, Brianna, daughter of the happy couple.”

“Hi, umm, I’m Brianna. I wanted to say congrats to my dads for being strong enough to do this. I also want to say thanks for letting me be in it and be in your lives. I love you both. I will always be there to baby-sit. Justin not only treats me like his own daughter, but he’s also taught me a lot about art and about life. He’s amazing and if Dad hadn’t married him, I would have. I love you both.” She hands the microphone off to Michael and steps off the stage as he starts to speak.

“When Justin and Brian first got together, I was the first one to say it wouldn’t last. Well, they proved me wrong and I’m happy for it. They have been through Hell and back and I am glad that we are all here to witness Brian Kinney marry his true love. Justin, you have snatched the one man no one could, and for that alone, welcome to the family. I’m here if either of you need anything.”

We give him a hug as a few more of our friends offer their congratulations and best wishes but then Dee stands up there and my heart stops.

“I know that you probably don’t want me here, but I wanted to thank you for letting me be here for Brianna and the twins. When I first came back I had in my mind that things would be different but seeing the two of you together, I know it’s the right thing for you both. Congratulations.” She hands the microphone back as she walks over to get a drink. 

As the party goes on, Deb takes the kids home so that we can continue on to the honeymoon. Brian looks around the dance floor and then lifts my chin so that he’s looking into my eyes. 

“From this moment on, your dance card is always going to be full,” he says with a loving smile, “and there’s only going to be one name on it – Brian Kinney-Taylor. I will kick anyone in the balls if they try.” 

I kiss him, knowing that it means so much more then just the words. 

“I love you,” I whisper in his ear.

“I love you too, Sunshine.” 

He kisses me with a promise of our future and I know that that’s exactly what it will always be…

OUR FUTURE.


	35. Seeds of Jealousy

**AN** I want to thank my beta who did this story. You are amazing and I thank you from the bottom of my heart. I want to also thank my 'crazy friends' who have done nothing but push me for this story. You all have been the best. I also want to thank everyone who has emailed me about this story. Jim, you don't know how much it meant to me to hear those words from you and Chris.LOL Thank him for me. This is for ALL my friends, family and fans. Love you all. Nisey, thanks for allowing me to use your name in this..Lidyah, thanks for the idea, it took a mind of its own. Tay, Sid, Carrie, and all the others I love you all. PG...you to. For everything.  
I hope you all have enjoyed this story as much as I have written it.

* * *

**Two Months Later**

**Deb**

It’s dinner night at my house as usual and everyone is here.

It’s been two months since the boys got hitched. I watch how they are together and what they share is great. 

I love how Brian has changed and it’s all because of Sunshine. They look so happy. I am glad Dee didn’t split them up. 

I wasn’t going to stand by and let her. I’ve been trying to be nice to her and give her the benefit of the doubt, but what she did was fucked up.

I look at Brian who just pulled Justin onto his lap, kissing his neck, making Justin laugh. Brianna is on the floor with the twins and Dee is with her.

Like I said, we are trying to let her in, but some of us are easier, and by that, I mean the twins. 

She has been dating a man named Devlin. His sister was a patient at the clinic and Dee met him while he was there visiting.

She said they hit it off and we’re all hoping that means her obsession with Brian is over. If the man has tamed her, then he’s alright in my book.

I look around the room to see my family laughing. We’re all happy and I will do whatever I can to keep it that way.

**Emmett**

I am so happy for my babies. They have fought tooth and nail to get here. Who would have thought that some blond bombshell would be Brian’s salvation? 

I look around at the room and tears want to form from seeing my happy family. 

Justin is on Brian’s lap. They have been so good together. Their love for each other is indescribable – a once in a lifetime connection that defies the barriers of language. 

If Brian Kinney-Taylor can find a love like that, then there is still hope for a romantic like me.

**Daphne**

I haven’t seen Justin this happy in a long time. He reminds me of when I met my boyfriend, Jamie.

Justin told me that when you met ‘the one’ you just know, and he’s right. I knew the moment I met Jamie that he was ‘the one’ and we are happy.

I hear Justin laugh at something Brian has said. 

Brian. What can I say about him? 

When I first met him and saw how Justin was, I knew he was in love. I wasn’t sure it would last, but Brian has made us all believers. 

When he showed up at the prom and danced with Justin, it was so incredibly hot. I knew from that moment, no matter what life threw their way, they would always end up together. Now, they’re married. I guess Justin was right all along.

I feel Jamie wrap his arms around me, kissing my neck. 

“They are happy.” I look over my shoulder at him. 

“I know.” He kisses me again as Justine runs up to my leg laughing.

**Michael**

I can’t believe after all this time that Brian has finally settled down. He looks so happy. And it’s because of the man he won’t let off his lap. Knowing Brian, it’s probably because he’s sporting a hard on.

When Dee showed up I knew something wasn’t right, but I didn’t say anything about it. Then Justin started acting so sad and practically backing away from Brian. I should have known then that she was up to something. Justin loves Brian so much that he’d never avoid spending time with him unless he thought it was for his own good. It made sense, though, when we learned that Dee had been blackmailing him. Justin would never stand in the way of Brian having his daughter. 

She tried her best to destroy them, but I think now she sees it’s impossible to come between true lovers.

We still don’t trust her, even if she is dating someone. She hasn’t brought him to any family functions yet because she said they don’t want to rush things but she likes him, which is good news for all of us. Well, maybe it’s not such good news for this Devlin guy.

I see Justin move around on Brian’s lap, laughing when Brian’s face looks like he wants to just bend him over right there and take his lover.

I never thought I would see the day Brian Kinney grew up, but he did, with a 17-year-old twink. I guess they grew up together.

Brian pulls Justin’s head down, kissing him hard and smiling as they look between them, knowing now Justin is in the same boat as Brian. 

I look at Ben who smiles as he walks over to me. 

“Who would have thought?” He hugs me to him.

“Well, I knew one day he would meet his match. Just never thought it would be in a blond, blue eyed man. But look at them, Ben, they are truly in love,” I reply, smiling.

“Just like us.” He kisses me, knowing that, one day, we will be married as well. 

‘Yes, we have a great family,’ I think to myself as I look around the room before my eyes land on Dee. I smile, knowing there isn’t anything she can do now. 

**Brianna**

I look at my mom who is smiling at me. She’s trying so hard to get the trust back, but Justin tells me that trust is something earned, not gained, and she has to earn it.

She’s been dating this cute guy named Devlin. He isn’t as cute as my dads but who is?

I met him a few times, but never for long periods of time.

I am so glad we moved here, despite what my mother did. In the end, things worked out pretty great. 

My dads are happy and married and they are great fathers. I love them both so much.

I look at my brother and sister, knowing they will never want for anything. They will be spoiled in this family because this family likes to spoil everyone in it.

I hear my dad laugh and see Justin bite my dad’s neck. They haven’t stopped living their honeymoon since they got married.

My dad swats Justin on his hip and whispers something to him. 

They both look at me and smile. I know this family is where I belong. I will forever be grateful. 

I know if I ever need someone, they will all be there to support me. I look down at Gus who is laughing at me reaching up as he places a piece of candy in my mouth.

“Thank you.” I hug him.

“You’re welcome, Sister.” He grabs my hand, pulling me over to the trucks he has out. 

There is definitely no where else in this world I would rather be than here with my family.

**Dee**

I look around the room as I play with the kids, wondering how I could ever have done what I did. I am ashamed of my actions. 

I look over at Brian and Justin laughing and know they belong together. They still don’t trust me fully, but in time they will. 

Devlin has been an angel sent to me for many reasons. His sister was in the same hospital I was in. 

He’s very sweet and shy. He has been invited to a few family things, but has refused either because he wants to go see his sister or isn’t ready to really meet anyone yet. 

He said all in good time. We have been dating now for a few months and he is amazing. He’s bi-sexual but that’s ok. It still gives me someone to talk to about guys or even have a little fun.

I know that he will love everyone. He has met Brianna and he adores her. He met her when she visited me there.

I just hope he knows that I’m not the same woman I was when I went in. I smile thinking about him.

Brianna said he isn’t as good looking as her dads. I’m still getting used to her calling Justin ‘dad’

I will though, for my family’s sake. I will. 

I laugh again as Gus tackles Brianna to the floor, tickling her.

This is a great family and I know that, with time, I will once again be welcomed. 

**Justin**

I’m sitting here on Brian’s lap and he’s not letting me get off. And I don’t mean in a sexual way, either.. 

He refuses to let me get up, actually worried about the hard on he is trying to hide. Said it’s not right to sport a hard on where the kids can see. 

He’s so domesticated now. 

He leans up, biting my neck and whispering what he is going to do to me once we get home. 

“You mean what I’m going to do to you when we get home and the kids are in bed?” I correct him with a smile.

“No, the kids are staying with Deb tonight. She offered.” He smiles his wicked smile and I kiss him hard.

I turn my head and look around the room where everyone is laughing and having a good time. Even Linds is talking to Dee.

“We’re so lucky, Brian. Look at our family. They’re perfect.” 

He squeezes me to him. “You are perfect Sunshine, and let’s face it, this family is perfect. Perfectly crazy and it’s why we all fit into it.” He kisses my neck once more.

“Yeah, we do, but I wouldn’t have it any other way.” I look into his eyes once more.

“Me either, Sunshine. I love you.” 

I smile my trademark smile. “I love you, too.” I laugh as he tickles my side, making me move on his hard dick.

I start to rock, just a little, and as I hear him moan I look into his eyes.

“You want to cum, baby?” He nods his head. I sway back and forth, just enough to make him feel my ass on his dick.

“Jus, you are going to make me cum and I want to save it for when we get home,” he warns me.

“Well no worries, you are Brian Kinney-Taylor, the guy who can get it up in a heart beat.” I smile, never stopping my moving motion.

“Only you, Justin, only you can get it up that fast,” he moans as I bite his neck. 

“Justin, I’m fucking serious.” He tries to stop me but I just lean over as if I’m reaching for something just to push harder on him.

I move my hips upwards like I’m reaching behind him, the movement so slick, no one sees what is going on. 

“Damn, Justin.” He grabs my hands, holding me to him as he moves his own hips slightly up, his movements as unnoticeable as mine.

“I love you,” I whisper in his ear.

“Jus.” 

I lean my head on his shoulder, making it look like I’m just hugging my husband, but I’m still slightly moving, making it look more like we are rocking and not fucking.

“Jus, stop,” he says into my ear.

I just grin and know the last thing I need to do before this happens. I lean up slightly, moving my hand behind the couch, picking up a toy I spotted just so I can slam my ass back down onto him.

Yes, that was all it took. I can hear his breath catch. “Fuck, Justin. Shit.” As he bites my neck not to scream his orgasm.

“Brian, are you okay?” Deb asks. “Justin, be careful not to hurt those family jewels.”

“Yeah, I need to use the bathroom,” he announces as he moves me off with him, biting my neck as he walks me over to the stairs. “Fuck you, Sunshine.” He gives me one last kiss before disappearing up the stairs shaking his head.

I look around for a few minutes and then dart up to the second floor and go into the bathroom, surprising Brian by walking in on him.

He’s sitting on the toilet with a washcloth in his hand. I know what he was going to do. 

I walk over, taking it from him as I sit on his lap. Moving my hips down and upward to let him feel my ass.

“I’ll clean you up.” As I move down and pull him the rest of the way out. Licking his dick. 

“Oh, God,” he moans again. 

I know just what to do for my baby.

**Brian**

Justin knows just what to do to me.

“I can’t believe you did that.” 

He looks up never taking his tongue away from my now hard again cock. “I knew you wouldn’t mind.” He smiles and I have to smile back.

“Fuck you, Justin. I am going to show you just what I do to bad boys like you.” He gives me a look as I stand up, pulling him up and pushing his pants down. I push him onto the toilet as I push my own down. 

Going down and taking him into my mouth he is so fucking hard. He moans my name as I stand up and in one swift motion I am on his dick. 

I slam myself onto him just a few times as he bites my neck. I pull his hair back as I lean up. “Justin, look at me.”

He opens his eyes.

“I will take you over the top right now. Want to know how?” 

All he can do is nod.

I lean over with just the tip in my ass, licking his neck and ear I start to whisper at the same time as I slam down into him. “I love you.” I can feel him start to cum inside of me. “I love you, I love you, I love you,” I chant as I slam myself down on him over and over, making him cum harder then he ever imagined.

“Fuck, Brian,” is all he can say once he has his voice back.

“I knew those words would be the ones to work to my advantage as well as get you to cum faster, and harder, especially with your dick up my ass.” 

He kisses me as I get off and clean us up. 

He reaches his arms around me, smiling. 

“I love you, too,” he tells me.

“Just wait ‘til we see what those words do to you with MY dick up your tight ass. Hitting that prostate, screaming my love for you.” I look down as I feel his dick come to life again.

“I need to get you home, Sunshine, so I can finish this punishment.” I kiss him, taking his hand as we walk down stairs. 

“We’re leaving; we’re both tired.” I grab our coats after hugging and kissing the kids. I grab the back of his head, kissing him then, reaching down to take his hand, I walk my husband out to the SUV. 

I open his door and wait for him to get in before getting into the driver’s seat. I lean over to kiss him as his hand grabs my crotch.

“Yes, punishment is the answer.” I smile as I drive away, never removing his hand from my crotch. I love his touch. I love him.

* * *

Is this really the end? Or isn’t it?  
Is Dee really better, or is she fooling everyone?  
Is this ‘Devlin’ all he said he is, or is he more


End file.
